


Poltergeist

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Suspense, Thriller, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Kenma es capaz de percibir cosas que cualquier ser humano común no puede percibir;  decidió tratar de ignorar esa capacidad especial para tener lo que él considera una vida normal. Sin embargo, al ver a un chico con un aura rebosante de positivismo, siendo acechado por algo maligno, Kenma se sentirá en la obligación de irrumpir en la vida de esa persona buscando salvarla, logrando sin querer involucrarse en una serie de situaciones paranormales.





	1. Prólogo

Kenma siempre caminaba mirando hacia abajo, el piso tenía menos luces que las que podía observar viendo de frente; todo en el mundo está compuesto de luz, sus ojos podían ver los diferentes colores que existen y que supuestamente tampoco existen. No es que fuera molesto poder ver cosas que otros no podían ver, lo molesto era que nadie le creyera. 

Desde pequeño se acostumbró a que le llamaran embustero, a que le dijeran que era alguien raro, cada vez que le advertía a algún adulto que una sombra los seguía, cada vez que decía que había alguien que nadie más podía ver, cada vez que decía que alguien no le agradaba por la presencia, el aura pesada de aquella persona.

Prefirió sencillamente ignorar esa capacidad y llevar una vida normal; aunque, ignorar algunas cosas era imposible, los colores del aura de la gente a veces le despertaban mucha curiosidad, el Tokio gris y humedecido por la lluvia comenzaba a brillar con cada persona que transitaba. Verde, azul, rojo, amarillo, rosado, violeta, miles de colores que Kenma veía disimuladamente, sin querer llamar la atención del resto.

Aun pudiendo ver ese maravilloso espectáculo, a veces Kenma no lograba sentirse bien con tan solo mirar esos colores, a veces se topaba con auras opacas, gente podrida y negativa que tenía una presencia incómoda para él, era difícil ser optimista cuando abundaban los colores ocre en el mundo. También solía ver dos clases de “personas” adicionales, algunas eran luminosas, algo difusas, difíciles de observar a detalle, a veces cargadas de melancolía, o por el contrario, positivas mientras cuidaban de alguien que apreciaban; veía también lo contrario, sombras que lo atemorizaban cuando las miraba, era imposible relajarse si veía una cerca de sí mismo.

A veces no sabía si esa cualidad especial era algo único de su vista, porque, al cruzar cerca de una presencia no física, lograba sentir con todo su cuerpo, miedo, desdicha, ira, miles de sentimientos que no eran suyos; odiaba sentir esas cosas. Lo peor venia cuando se topaba con algo, y recordaba un recuerdo que no era suyo, cuando eso ocurría, sentía la necesidad de charlar con lo que se había cruzado en su camino.

“No sé cómo volver a casa” seguido de miles de lamentos, era casi pan de cada día; Kenma no era alguien que gustara de hablar con la gente, pero ante esas situaciones, tomaba la mano de esa “persona” y la guiaba hasta a algún lugar. Generalmente debía llegar a algún sector fuera de su radar, aunque muy de vez en cuando la presencia se esfumaba apenas él respondía a su llamado de ayuda; hay personas en el mundo que lo único que necesitan es ser escuchadas.

En aquella ocasión estaba evitando ver al frente para poder seguir su ruta normal, llevaba bolsas de supermercado cargadas de alimentos, cervezas y gaseosas para la semana, quería llegar a su departamento para que su compañero, Kuroo, se encargara de la cena. Conocía a Kuroo desde su infancia, era el único que creía en sus poderes, por eso se sentía algo más cómodo expresándose con él, también consideraba más su opinión, gracias a su influencia se dejó crecer el cabello y lo tiñó de rubio hasta la mitad inferior.

Miró al frente para ver el semáforo antes de cruzar la calle, las personas del otro lado se veían como cuerpos multicolor, la mayoría opacos, otros destacaban por ser más luminosos y positivos, la clase de gente que Kenma aceptaría a su alrededor. Abrió aún más sus ojos al percatarse de algo que no se veía todos los días,  algo que lo asustó incluso más cuando una visión se manifestó de golpe en su mente.

Cuatro amigos alrededor de un tablero de ouija, uno histérico de pavor, otro indiferente, otro furioso, y finalmente, aquel que observó en la calle, un chico pelirrojo de baja estatura, sumamente nervioso, pero tratando de calmar a sus amigos con una sonrisa adorable.

Ese chico estaba del otro lado de la calle, una sombra intentaba tocarlo, intentaba ensuciar su aura con insistencia.

Una deslumbrante aura de color naranjo, perseguida por una sombra negra.


	2. Shintarou (Primera Parte)

Kenma se quedó en su sitio cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, estaba absorto en la figura de ese chico pelirrojo y la sombra que caminaba a sus espaldas; a medida que ese jovencito caminaba, pudo identificar mejor sus rasgos. Ojos cafés, nariz pequeña, una piel que lucía suave, y una sonrisa que a Kenma le producía mucha paz; pero esa sensación desapareció cuando su concentración se fijó en la sombra; apenas podía distinguir un par de ojos entre toda esa oscuridad, esa cosa observaba fijamente al chico, lo seguía totalmente pendiente de lo que hiciera, esperando algo; a Kenma le dio escalofríos.

El pelirrojo pasó caminando al lado de Kenma, los segundos resultaban inusualmente largos, la vigorosa energía del aura anaranjada produjo un fuerte contraste en el cuerpo de Kenma cuando la sombra pasó por su lado; sintió la mayor calidez del mundo, para bruscamente pasar a sentir un gélido aire rozando su brazo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Era lamentable que cada vez que veía algo similar, nadie le creyera, que lo llamaran loco por advertirles sobre el inminente peligro; y era una verdadera lástima que le ocurriera a una persona tan luminosa, a alguien tan agradable para todos los sentidos de Kenma; debía hacer algo a toda costa, o al menos intentarlo.

Decidió dar la vuelta y seguir al muchacho pelirrojo, con sus ojos miel clavados en esa presencia maligna, acechándola, atento a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle a ese pobre joven; el aire se sentía pesado al estar tan cerca de la sombra, pero debía aguantar, seguir mirándola fijamente. El aura de Kenma estaba empezando a producirle un pequeño calor nada usual, como si estar tan concentrado lo fortaleciera de alguna forma; su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio, o más bien sintió, que esa cosa lo miró de reojo.

Segundos después, Kenma cambió su expresión, de asustada a atenta, él y la sombra se miraban al caminar, sus ojos y los de esa cosa se observaban directamente, Kenma sonrió para dejarle un mensaje claro a ese espectro: “si, te estoy viendo”. El ambiente era tenso, como un peso enorme para un simple humano como él, pero no se rendiría, estaría todo el tiempo viendo a esa cosa, no lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, así tuviera que estar en esa sofocante situación todo el día.

La sombra se detuvo de golpe, Kenma también lo hizo; se quedaron parados un rato, la sombra se volteó a verlo; ambos se analizaban, probablemente esa presencia maligna aún se preguntaba si alguien lo podía ver; se miraban frente a frente, separados por algunos metros. El pánico casi se apodera de Kenma cuando la sombra comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia él, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó, no tuvo tiempo para voltearse y correr; dio un paso en falso para retroceder y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Algunas cosas de sus bolsas rodaron por la acera, miró hacia adelante y vio que la sombra avanzaba rápidamente para alcanzar al pelirrojo, Kenma jadeó y empezó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas, no debía perderlos de vista, no sabía que cosas ocurrirían si no le advertía a ese chico sobre el peligro. La gente lo observaba como si estuviera loco, pero eso era lo de menos, debía correr, debía hacer algo, esa presencia le llevaba la ventaja por metros, en el fondo de su pecho una desesperada preocupación fue el motor que necesitó para correr y alcanzar al chico; solo para que este se volteara en seco, mirándolo algo intimidado.

-Esto… ¿Se te ofrece algo? - preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando con desconfianza pero sin prejuicio a Kenma, quien sintió que se le heló la sangre por lo incómodo y extraño que debió verse que siguiera al joven con tanto apuro.

-Yo… - no sabía que decir, no había forma de advertirle sobre ese espíritu sin parecer un demente, para empezar lo estaba siguiendo como un acosador, la cerecita sobre el pastel para que ese chico llamara a la policía sería decirle que una sombra quería hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué me sigues? - dijo ese muchacho, empezando a sentirse intranquilo, manteniendo una prudente distancia de Kenma, este último solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Hubo un incómodo y largo silencio, Kenma intentaba encontrar la manera de decirle sobre el peligro, pero solo había una; tomó aire para desembuchar.

-Sé que no me creerás, pero… un espíritu maligno te está siguiendo, corres peligro… - dijo mirando hacia abajo, inseguro, esperando ser llamado un loco, un pervertido acosador, era lo más lógico, la otra opción hubiera sido explicarle al chico que era capaz de ver cosas que otros no. Se sintió muy frustrado, no quería mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo, estaba listo para dar la vuelta y huir de allí antes de que el joven pidiera ayuda a gritos para que lo arrestaran; al levantar la cabeza, en lugar de ver un rostro atemorizado, vio la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-¿Puedes verlo? - preguntó el muchacho, Kenma abrió los ojos, nunca nadie le había respondido algo así, se relajó un poco al ver que el chico no se veía alarmado.

-Sí, puedo verlo… - respondió Kenma, con una voz insegura, no miraba a los ojos a ese joven, pero no por sentirse incómodo, sino más bien porque no miraba a nadie a los ojos en general.

-!Genial! - exclamó el pelirrojo, Kenma lo miró extrañado, se esperaba todo, menos la palabra genial para describir esa situación.

-¿Genial…?

-!Es genial! !¿Cómo es?! !¿Tiene cara?! !¿Es feo?! !¿Tiene cuernos?! - eran demasiadas preguntas, tan animosas que Kenma comenzó a cuestionarse si el pelirrojo se estaba burlando de él.

-Esto... - pensó en todas las preguntas, debía encontrar una respuesta para todas - no tiene cara, es solo una sombra…

-!Ohhh! !Un hombre sombra! - el chico se veía extrañamente emocionado, Kenma miraba hacia todos lados, preguntándose si la gente pensaba que estaban locos.

-Está detrás de ti… - dijo Kenma, el pelirrojo volteó a ver detrás de sí mismo.

-¿Y que está haciendo?

-Nos está escuchando… no parece contento.

-Sorprendente… que bueno que me está siguiendo a mi - pronunció, Kenma lo miró aún más desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te alegra?

-Bueno… - el chico le hizo una señal para que se acercara, quería decirle algo al oído, Kenma se agachó un poco y el muchacho le susurró algo con una voz muy baja - es mejor que me siga a mí que a mis amigos…

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó con curiosidad, antes de que el chico respondiera, Kenma levantó la cabeza de golpe, viendo a la sombra marcharse dándoles la espalda - se fue…

-Oh no… - el chico sacó rápidamente su celular para enviar un audio a un grupo de whatsapp - chicos, intenten estar en un lugar con mucha gente, estoy casi seguro de que Shintarou  va tras ustedes ahora.

-¿Shintarou? - dijo Kenma con confusión, su nuevo amigo empezó a revisar los audios que le enviaban sus amigos.

-!Hinata idiota! !Esta sí que no te la perdono! - gritaba alguien gruñón en uno de los audios, Kenma se preguntó a que se refería ese alguien.

-!Qué miedo! !Akaashi, busquemos un lugar concurrido por favor! - decía un chico que alargó algunas A en el nombre Akaashi, otro joven respondió en ese mismo audio.

-De acuerdo, si te sientes más seguro podemos ir a una discoteca.

-!Mejor un karaoke! - en ese punto el audio había llegado a su final, Kenma estaba algo desconcertado, pudo detectar que solo dos de ellos se encontraban realmente preocupados por su situación.

-Disculpa, no te he preguntado tu nombre - le dijo el pelirrojo al terminar de oír los audios, Kenma de repente se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Kozume… Kozume Kenma - le respondió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me llamo Hinata Shouyou, es un placer conocerte.

-Shouyou… - dijo Kenma, luego se quedó callado, no sabía cómo seguir la conversación, una parte de él quería preguntar muchas cosas sobre la sombra, sobre Shouyou y la charla que tuvo con sus amigos, pero se cuestionaba demasiado si era prudente inmiscuirse de esa forma en su vida; hubo un silencio de varios segundos antes de que Hinata rompiera el hielo.

-Supongo que quieres una explicación...

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia…

-Puedo contarte todo, pero no aquí ¿Te parece si te invito un café? -  propuso Shouyou, Kenma dio un pequeño respingo de nervios, esa invitación saliendo de los labios de alguien tan lindo como Hinata le parecía un panorama demasiado repentino, nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien así le pidiera una salida en pareja, se sentía algo abochornado, por la situación y por estar sobre analizándola.

-Está bien…

*****

Un joven de cabello negro y expresión irritada ordenaba sus cosas en una mochila azul oscuro, tenía algunos cuadernos con muchos apuntes escritos en el sobre la mesa, donde había una hilera de computadoras; solo tres alumnos de la facultad de medicina seguían utilizando el salón, incluyéndolo. Entre las páginas que visitaba había varias sobre semiología, debía estudiar para un examen que tendría en unos días; había un sitio web que destacaba entre todas las pestañas que tenía abiertas, una página que no tenía nada que ver con las demás: “como deshacerse de un espíritu de la ouija”; revisó varios métodos, el del agua bendita no le agradó, no era sencillo encontrar una iglesia católica donde pudiera robar un poco de agua; los métodos de la sal de mar y el fuego le parecían más efectivos para hacer desaparecer esa infame tabla y el espíritu que salió de ahí.

-Kageyama kun ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Pronto cerraremos - el chico dio un respingo y cerró por inercia todas las páginas que tenía abiertas.

-Lo siento Takeda sensei, ya estaba por irme - le respondió Kageyama, tomando su mochila y cliqueando para apagar la computadora.

-Se nota que te estas esforzando mucho para ese examen - el profesor hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida - gracias por tu trabajo, ten buenas noches.

-Igualmente, buenas noches Takeda sensei - Kageyama repitió la reverencia y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la sala.

Salió del lugar con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a su estado natural luego de meterse en un gran lio junto a sus amigos; observó el pasillo, no había nadie en la universidad a esas horas, todo tenía una luz tenue y una soledad que lo puso nervioso, Hinata les había recomendado mantenerse en lugares concurridos, y su universidad a esas horas no era precisamente un lugar con mucha gente. Tragó saliva y empezó a caminar para salir de ahí, tratando de distraerse repasando mentalmente los contenidos de su examen, aun le quedaban algunos años en la carrera de medicina, no había tenido altibajos durante todo ese tiempo, lo irritaba pensar que por un maldito fantasma su rendimiento decaería.

Caminó por el iluminado pero solitario pasillo que lo conduciría al ascensor; se quedó quieto de repente, sintiendo escalofríos y tensión, no sabía si voltear un poco la cabeza para ver detrás de él, no quería comprobar que cosa le había respirado un gélido aire en la nuca. Disimuladamente miró de reojo hacia atrás, no se veía a ninguna persona a sus espaldas, pero se sentía observado, era una sensación inquietante; miró hacia adelante y continuó caminando, estaba tenso, con todos los sentidos alerta, escuchando a su alrededor; sudaba y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo.

Escuchaba sus propios pasos haciendo eco, o más bien, quería creer que el otro par de pasos que escuchaba eran el eco de los suyos; aceleró el paso con agitación, comprobó entonces que los otros pasos se descoordinaban de los suyos y se oían más lentos. Apretó los ojos y caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor; se quedó parado frente a él, dudando con temor; se preguntaba si sería buena idea encerrarse ahí para bajar, solo, entre tres espejos en los que quizá podría ver a esa presencia muy cerca de él, encerrado en un lugar donde nadie lo oiría gritar.

Retrocedió y corrió para bajar por las escaleras, mantenía una mano cerca del barandal y bajaba muy rápido, evitando mirar atrás; sabía que era su turno, que esa cosa ahora lo perseguiría a él, no quería voltear y encontrarse algo grotesco, solo quería correr, solo quería salir de ahí. Pasó por el lado de unas escobas del conserje, y las escuchó caer a sus espaldas; estaba agitado, entrando en pánico, no dejaba de pensar que el aire estaba más denso, que estaba siendo muy lento, que quería salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Algo lo hizo tropezar, de no ser por su mano cercana al barandal, hubiera caído rodando por las escaleras; se reincorporó con dolor y continuó bajando, saltando algunos escalones, casi corriendo con peligro de resbalar. Llegó a la recepción de la universidad, la gente se preguntaba por qué corría, no era nada común que alguien saliera tan acelerado de la universidad; Kageyama solo quería encontrar un lugar seguro.

Se detuvo al llegar a la calle, ahí si había mucha gente, caminando de allá para acá, estaba seguro otra vez; respiraba jadeando de cansancio, se mezcló entre una multitud de transeúntes, entre ellos no tendría ningún problema al llegar a su departamento. Avanzó unos pasos y quedó frente a la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo; no solía alegrarse con la gente y disfrutar de estar con mucha compañía, pero en ese momento agradecía estar en esa situación. Kageyama se quedó en la orilla de la acera, esperando el momento para cruzar con el resto de la gente; en esos momentos incluso el smog le parecía agradable.

De pronto, todo su peso se fue hacia adelante, vio el mundo en diagonal y luego horizontalmente, mientras miraba a un automóvil dirigirse hacia él; había sido empujado bruscamente, no pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo caía y sus ojos observaban fijamente las luces del vehículo acercándose. Azotó su cuerpo contra el suelo y apretó los ojos con el corazón paralizado de terror; el ruido del vehículo frenando en seco, las ruedas rechinando con brusquedad en el pavimento, y algunas personas gritando y exaltándose, eliminaron la relativa paz de las calles.

Kageyama abrió los ojos, las ruedas del auto estaban a milímetros de su cuerpo; empezó a temblar y a bufar, estaba en shock, vio la muerte frente a sus ojos y escapo de ella por pura suerte. El conductor del vehículo descendió para ver si se encontraba bien, un hombre adulto de cabello rubio y sudadera naranja, que le preguntó nervioso: ”¿Estas bien?”; Kageyama no contestó, escuchaba los murmullos de la gente, pero todo se oía tan lejano; apretó los puños y maldijo lleno de frustración, se levantó dándole la espalda a ese hombre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, desconcertando a todos los transeúntes.

*****

Kenma y Hinata se instalaron en un café, Shouyou le había dicho que pidiera todo lo que gustase, que él lo pagaría; Kenma le propuso dividir la cuenta, pero Hinata le recalcó que él invitaba y le dijo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta; como no quería aprovecharse de su amabilidad, Kenma solo pidió un café expreso y unos bizcochos de vainilla, Shouyou por su parte pidió tantas cosas que le fue imposible memorizar todo. Cuando les sirvieron su café, Hinata comenzó a comerse un Taiyaki, un pastel de queso muy esponjoso, rollos de canela y donas glaseadas; solo a veces se detenía a beber de su mocaccino. Kenma lo miraba devorar todo, y empezaba a cuestionarse como alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto; él lo imitó con más discreción; Shouyou rebosaba de energía positiva, era tan agradable estar con él, que por un momento olvidó que estaban ahí por otra razón.

-Oye… Shouyou... - le llamó tímidamente, el pequeño pelirrojo se había concentrado más en comer que en ir al grano.

-¿Hm? !Oh cierto! - se bebió un sorbo de café y se limpió con una servilleta antes de seguir hablando - debo explicarte cómo es que esa cosa empezó a seguirme.

-De casualidad… ¿Usaste la ouija? - preguntó Kenma, obviamente lo sabía, pero a Hinata le llamó mucho la atención que Kenma le preguntara eso.

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Tus poderes te permiten ver también eso? - se veía muy curioso y fascinado, Kenma aún no estaba lo suficientemente confiado como para hablar de sus poderes, prefirió mentirle.

-Bueno… solo pensé en lo más común.

-Oh ya veo, bueno, estaba jugando a la ouija con tres amigos, Kageyama, Bokuto y Akaashi, estos últimos son mis compañeros de trabajo, escribimos para la editorial Shiroi Karasu, Akaashi hace reportajes de periodismo convencional, yo y Bokuto escribimos para una de las revistas de la editorial, Qrow, una revista de entretenimiento - Kenma mantenía la boca cerrada, le resultaba interesante escuchar algo sobre la vida de Shouyou, pero se preguntaba que tenía que ver todo eso con el problema - Ambos iniciamos una sección de entretenimiento paranormal, Bokuto se encarga del rescatar el folklore nacional, yo me encargo de los mitos internacionales.

-¿Jugaste a la ouija por tu trabajo? - preguntó Kenma, curioso.

-Nop, verás… yo y mis amigos tenemos algo en común, somos aficionados al esoterismo, a los yokai, a las criaturas mitológicas y a las leyendas, no es la primera vez que jugamos a la ouija y a otro tipo de juegos que involucran tener contacto con espíritus - Kenma suspiró con algo de decepción.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo ocurrió todo este problema? ¿Qué tipo de conversación tuviste con ese espíritu?

-Estábamos jugando como de costumbre, todo iba bien hasta que se apareció esa cosa. Le preguntamos su nombre, y el formo la palabra “Shintarou”, así que comenzamos a llamarlo de ese modo; Shintarou comenzó a escribir insultos, así que dedujimos que no era un fantasma de los buenos, por lo que decidimos decirle adiós con el tablero. Él siguió deletreando cosas como “no me iré” y varias palabrotas, pero nosotros seguimos forzando la despedida; en un momento pareció irritado, nos decía gallinas, nos insultaba y decía cosas repulsivas; volvimos a insistir diciéndole adiós, entonces, explotó la bomba. Él nos desafío a no usar ciertas vocales si queríamos seguir vivos; Bokuto entró en pánico, Kageyama empezó a lanzarle insultos; me puse tan nervioso que volví a marcar la palabra “adiós”, que tenía una de las vocales prohibidas…

-Ya veo… Por eso uno de tus amigos te gritó cuando estaban usando el tablero... - al oírlo, Hinata abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que hizo eso? - le preguntó sorprendido, Kenma solo se quedó callado sin saber que responder - !Eres increíble!

-¿Increíble?...

-Eres genial, como quisiera tener el don que tú tienes !Es fascinante! - Kenma se sonrojó, jamás le habían dicho algo así sobre su poder. 

-No es la gran cosa…

-A ver, dime, cuando ese amigo me gritó ¿Que hacían los otros dos? - le preguntó Shouyou con muchísimo interés.

-Uno estaba muy asustado, casi lloraba, tenía el cabello grisáceo en punta, el otro se veía más tranquilo, su cabello era negro… - respondió Kenma, a Hinata le brillaron los ojos.

-!Genial! !Eres genial! - sus palabras abochornaban a Kenma, el agradable calor que emanaba el aura de Shouyou lo hacía sentir excesivamente bien.

-Shouyou… ¿No estás asustado? - le preguntó para sacarse la duda.

-No, no me da miedo, bueno, me siento un poco asustado cuando tira algunas cosas de mi casa, pero al mismo tiempo me parece divertido - dijo con una tierna sonrisa, Kenma lo miró entre preocupado y desconcertado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, desde pequeño me han gustado las películas de terror, he explorado lugares abandonados y hasta he tratado de grabar psicofonías, la sensación de adrenalina y el peligro… !Es genial! - a kenma le resultaba muy raro, pero a la vez, amaba la forma en que Hinata transformaba el miedo en energía positiva.

-Ya veo… Es muy bueno que no le tengas miedo, de algún modo eso te está protegiendo.

-Pero… Bokuto y Kageyama se asustan con más facilidad, y Akaashi, a pesar de que se describa como alguien escéptico, creo que en el fondo lo dice solo para aparentar que es más maduro y valiente.

-Ellos son los que corren más peligro…

-¿Que debemos hacer?

-Convencer a los espíritus benignos es sencillo, porque están dispuestos a escucharte, pero en el caso de los malignos, las cosas son muy difíciles, no quieren razonar, solo quieren consumir a sus víctimas - Shouyou lo miró con preocupación, Kenma miró hacia abajo, no quería decepcionarlo, pero debía ser sincero - hay formas de purificar y espantarlos, con humo, sal, el fuego que es muy efectivo, agua bendita, pero, lo que se me ocurre es encomendarte a ti y a tus amigos a otros espíritus para que los protejan, es más efectivo enfrentar no vivos con no vivos.

-¿Puedes pedirle a otros fantasmas que nos cuiden?

-Por supuesto, pero, ahora es algo tarde, podría intentarlo mañana.

-Entiendo… - Hinata sonó algo desanimado, aunque su aura seguía vigorizante.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - lo consoló Kenma con una tenue sonrisa.

-Confiaré en ti - le respondió, sonaba muy sincero, Kenma sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho y en sus mejillas - ¿Puedes darme tu numero?

-¿Mi numero? - repitió Kenma sorprendido, se sentía algo abochornado por la pregunta - claro… será bueno que tengas mi número, en caso de que algo ocurra, puedes llamarme si necesitas ayuda.

Ambos intercambiaron números telefónicos, Kenma se dio cuenta de que tenía llamadas perdidas de Kuroo y varios audios de whatsapp, prefirió ignorarlo por un rato; Shouyou extendía la conversación, era muy agradable hablar con él, por primera vez Kenma mantuvo sus ojos en una persona y no en su consola portátil por más de media hora. Hinata le preguntó a que se dedicaba, él respondió que trabajaba en el desarrollo de videojuegos, a Shouyou le pareció increible, repetía sin parar la palabra “genial”, y toda la energía positiva que emanaba reconfortaba a Kenma y lo hacía dedicarle agradables sonrisas. Al terminar su conversación, Kenma se ofreció para llevar a Hinata hasta su hogar, este aceptó entregándole su total confianza; no tuvieron que viajar a un lugar muy lejano, llegaron hasta un edificio y se despidieron con un gentil “hasta pronto”; Kenma sentía mucha paz, una alegría que lo sonrojaba y lo hacía sentir muy bien; en el trayecto a casa revisó los audios de Kuroo, y todos tenían las mismas palabras berrinchudas: “hambreeeeee”, “trae la comidaaaaa”, “alimentameeeee”.

*****

En un salón de karaoke, 6 personas compartían bocadillos y bebidas alcohólicas, una chica pelirroja permanecía callada para no llamar la atención, y devoraba todo lo que podía con una dulce sonrisa; otra chica con una cola de caballo estaba utilizando su teléfono para hacer llamadas y enviar mensajes, se paseaba de un lado a otro con una postura erguida, le daba un aire de buena organizadora. Un joven de cabello gris cantaba a todo pulmón con otros dos amigos, se sentía más seguro y alegre estando con tanta gente; solo una persona del grupo parecía no compartir los ánimos de los demás, alguien de cabello negro y ojos de un peculiar azul grisáceo; se encontraba tendido en un sillón, lucía cansado y decaído, su rostro estaba vacío de expresión y sus parpados le pesaban; el desafinado pero carismático chico de cabellos grises se le acercó preocupado, abandonando el micrófono. 

-Akaashi ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó agachándose a su lado, posteriormente le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura - no tienes fiebre, de hecho, estas algo frio…

-Me he sentido algo débil desde hace unos días, solo necesito descansar…

-Bokuto san, Akinori me dijo que no puede venir, y Haruki y Wataru aún no responden mis mensajes - dijo la chica de la cola de caballo acercándose a los dos amigos.

-Sigue insistiendo Kaori chan, mientras más seamos mejor - le respondió Bokuto, aun tratando de verificar la temperatura de Akaashi.

-De acuerdo, pero con 6 creo que ya somos multitud - la joven se retiró para seguir haciendo llamadas y regañar a la pelirroja por casi acabarse los bocadillos que habían ordenado.

-¿Tienes frio Akaashi? - le preguntó Bokuto, quitándose la chaqueta y depositándola sobre su amigo a modo de manta sin esperar su respuesta.

-Estoy bien, el salón está temperado… - Bokuto mantenía su mano en su frente, Akaashi la retiró con gentileza - vuelve y diviértete, yo estaré bien…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro, ve - insistió, Bokuto lo arropó y se despidió revolviéndole suavemente el cabello.

Bokuto volvió con sus amigos para divertirse y cantar desenfrenadamente, de vez en cuando volteaba para comprobar cómo se encontraba Akaashi; este seguía en la misma posición, tendido, sin muchas fuerzas, sus ojos seguían entre abiertos y con poca vitalidad, ni siquiera las fuertes melodías servían para despertarlo de su semi inconsciencia. Por su mente pasaban rápidas imágenes que le daban una sensación de inquietud, no lograba distinguir nada claro, pero lo hacían sentir asustado; una imagen de un grotesco rostro oscurecido lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Se preguntó si de verdad no tenía fiebre, pues tenía entendido que la fiebre intensa causaba alucinaciones, consideró por un momento ir al médico, sobre todo cuando recordó una cosa que había encontrado en su cuerpo durante una mañana al despertar. Subió las mangas izquierdas de su ropa para observar su brazo, tenía incontables moratones de gran tamaño, y unos cuantos rasguños que no había visto la mañana anterior.

-¿Y esto?...


	3. Shintarou (Segunda Parte)

Kageyama llegó corriendo hasta un complejo de apartamentos, subió rápidamente las escaleras con la mano en el barandal, paranoico por las cosas que le habían ocurrido hacía algunos minutos. Estaba consciente de que lo mejor era quedarse en un lugar concurrido, pero la persona que vivía en aquel departamento lo hacía sentir más seguro que cualquier multitud; al tocar el timbre, un joven de cabello grisáceo abrió la puerta, vestía una sudadera con un hombro caído y pantalones cortos; Kageyama se sonrojó al verlo.

-Tobio, te estaba esperando ¿Cómo supiste que hoy no tengo turno nocturno? - le preguntó el chico apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa cálida y coqueta.

-Suga ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? - le preguntó mirando hacia el lado, si lo miraba de frente no podría evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia las piernas del muchacho; Suga rió suavemente al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Dormir? - le respondió con coquetería, Kageyama se puso nervioso.

-Bueno... ya sabes.

-Por supuesto, quédate a “dormir” - Suga lo invitó a entrar - ¿Ya comiste? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres - ofreció dulcemente.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, siento las molestias - mientras entraba, recibió un tierno y suave abrazo, cerró los ojos por esa agradable sensación.

-Jamás sería una molestia…

Sugawara Koushi se había convertido en la adoración de Tobio cuando empezó a cursar su primer año de universidad, Suga estaba cercano a su último periodo de carrera, enfermería, una carrera más corta que la que Kageyama había escogido, la medicina; no dejó que esa inminente despedida fuera una separación total, se las ingenió para mantener contacto con ese agradable y lindo sempai que había llamado su atención. Verse era algo difícil, Sugawara usualmente debía trabajar de noche, y Tobio tenía encontrar la manera de tener buenas notas y al mismo tiempo coincidir con él, ese esfuerzo de cualquier forma valía la pena.

Se instaló en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para observar a Suga, quien se había puesto un delantal para preparar un plato de sopa de fideos para Kageyama; verlo tan sonriente le derretía el corazón a Tobio, ese hombro desnudo era como un imán que tarde o temprano terminó por atraerlo a espaldas de su pareja, para abrazarlo y besar su tersa piel descubierta por la sudadera con el hombro caído. Sugawara cerró los ojos con paz, gimió suavemente y tomó las manos de su chico que lo abrazaban, llevando una de ellas hasta sus labios para besar la palma con ternura.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Kageyama comió vorazmente, olvidándose por completo de sus preocupaciones y miedos, Suga se sentó frente a él, no paraba de sonreírle y reír suavemente, Tobio parecía un niño grande con mucho apetito. Al terminar, ambos se lavaron los dientes y caminaron juntos hasta un futón de gran tamaño, metiéndose bajo las mantas, Kageyama quería mantener las luces encendidas, pero Sugawara las apagaba con insistencia, prefirió no batallar más. Estaba dispuesto a dormirse profundamente en brazos de su pareja, ignorando al maldito fantasma que podría aparecer en cualquier momento, pero Suga tenía otros planes; el bello enfermero se irguió y sigilosamente se sentó en el regazo de Kageyama, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres dormir cariño? Mañana tendré turno completo, no podremos vernos - le dijo susurrando y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-Suga… estoy algo cansado y adolorido, ya te dije que casi me atropellan, eso me bajó mucho el ánimo - le rechazó con inseguridad, Sugawara tomó sus manos y las guió lentamente hasta sus glúteos, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarle el cuello.

-Pobrecito, quizás no debas moverte, déjame hacer todo el trabajo - le propuso susurrándole en el cuello, levantando sus poros y lo que no eran los poros; Tobio tragó saliva, su mente decía no, pero sus manos acariciaban y amasaban por voluntad propia las nalgas de su adoración.

-Pero Suga… - su pareja puso su fino dedo en sus labios para callarlo, Kageyama cerró suavemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar, era imposible resistirse a esa preciosura.

-Tranquilo, no debes esforzarte después de este duro día - Sugawara deslizó su traviesa mano bajo los pantalones de Tobio, retirando su ya erecto miembro para acariciarlo - el enfermero Suga te cuidará hoy…

Sencillamente era imposible negarse a su dulce voz, a su fogoso cuerpo que lo invitaba a acariciarlo olvidando todo lo demás, Kageyama cerró los ojos mientras su amado Sugawara le desabrochaba la camisa que usaba para dormir, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los labios, deslizándose hasta la entrepierna de Tobio para atrapar su pene entre sus fauces y chuparlo con delicadeza. La tenue luz azul de la noche iluminaba el cabello claro de Suga, su cabeza se movía sobre el regazo de su pareja, que bufaba y suspiraba con placer, ni siquiera recordaba porque en un principio se había negado a hacerle el amor a su amado.

Le hacía mucho sentido el estereotipo de que los enfermeros eran sexys, Suga era muy bueno dándole atención con su lengua, escucharlo saborear y gemir con la boca llena era algo mágico, sentía cosquillas en esa parte aprisionada dentro de la boca de su amado, se quejó un poco con un simple ruido, no había razón aparente, pero fue una sutil forma de decirle a Sugawara que ya no podía soportarlo más, que quería estar dentro de un lugar que no era su boca. Suga lo captó muy bien, dejó de succionar y bajó sus pantalones, retirándolos sin moverse de encima de los muslos de Tobio; por su parte, Kageyama estiró su mano para entregarle el lubricante a su pareja, Sugawara lo tomó con una sonrisa, colocó un poco en sus dedos y los llevó hasta su propia parte trasera, lubricándose mientras reía suave y coquetamente.

Cuando estuvo listo, tomó el miembro de Tobio para encajarlo poco a poco en su interior, sus ojos cerrados y un tierno gemido eran el indicativo de que estaba disfrutando mucho la inserción. Kageyama llevó sus manos a las nalgas de su chico, agarrándolas  mientras lo cabalgaba moviendo las caderas de arriba a abajo, de adelante hacia atrás; el interior de Suga lo apretaba y sus movimientos mantenían el control sobre él, respiró profundamente, concentrado en deslizar sus dedos por todo el culo que lo estaba devorando, haciendo un semi circulo alrededor de la entrada, se sentía duro, un tanto rugoso y caliente.

No pudo resistir más, tomó a Sugawara y le dio la vuelta, posicionándose sobre él, abrazando sus piernas y besándole el cuello; Suga sonrió y cerró los ojos con satisfacción, gimiendo y suspirando como un ángel, Tobio buscó sus labios para fundirse en ellos a la par que movía las caderas a un ritmo suave pero persistente; su pareja le sonrió y tocó su mejilla, diciéndole que no se esforzara. Kageyama se estremeció al escuchar su dulce voz, era como un canto angelical, sus genitales sentían un calor abrasador, pero no era algo molesto, era más bien mágico.

Ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Tobio se dejó caer hacia adelante, sujetando su peso con las palmas en el futón, para no aplastar a Sugawara mientras lo besaba con pasión y depositaba el resto de su semilla en su interior. Respiraron agitados y se abrazaron, Suga besó su frente, levantando levemente algunos mechones desordenados y sudorosos con la nariz; se acomodaron para dormir, Kageyama se acurrucó en el pecho de su dulce Sugawara, quedándose dormido en sus brazos, era el lugar más cómodo y reconfortante después de un duro día.

Se quedaron dormidos, Suga dormía con una dulce sonrisa, puede que fuera el pasivo de la relación, pero cuando Tobio se dormía en su pecho, acomodado entre sus brazos como un bebé, notaba que la leve diferencia de edad tomaba algo de peso, se sentía pleno protegiendo los sueños de su amado. La habitación oscura que había preocupado a Kageyama hacía un rato, ya no se sentía de esa forma, poseía dos fuentes de luz que lo tranquilizaban, la luz azul con pequeños toques anaranjados que entraba por la ventana, y el propio Sugawara, una lucecita cálida que le daba protección, una protección que de seguro no le gustaba para nada al maldito espectro que lo seguía.

Suga abrió los ojos, miró su teléfono celular para ver la hora, las 3:30 aproximadamente, porque no sabía cuantos minutos de adelanto o atraso tenía su reloj; levantó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor a Tobio, seguía dormido profundamente, pero se había movido un poco, dejándole espacio a Sugawara para que se acomodara mejor a su lado. Kageyama dormía plácidamente, Suga lo miraba enternecido; sus suaves dedos trazaban un camino delicado sobre los moratones y raspones que su chico había adquirido en su accidente, lo que le hizo pensar en que habría sentido si lo hubiera perdido, si, en un hipotético caso, algo malo le ocurriera.

Besó su pecho y se acurrucó para volver a dormir, era tonto ponerse pesimista y asustarse, lo más sano era dormir y reponer energías para el siguiente día, quería despertar un poco más temprano y desayunar con Kageyama, exprimiendo al máximo su poco tiempo juntos. Cerró los ojos, quería descansar, pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía que, simplemente le era imposible quedarse dormido; apretó los ojos tratando de forzarse a dormir, sintió que estaba teniendo éxito, poco a poco empezaba a desconectarse y sumergirse en sus sueños, hasta que un brusco tirón en sus pies lo volvió a despertar segundos después de sentir que se dormía.

Se sentó, dedujo que había sufrido un caso de mioclonía del adormecimiento, o un brinco al despertar, así que volvió a acurrucarse; no pasaron ni dos segundos, ni siquiera se estaba quedando dormido, cuando volvió a sentir el mismo fuerte tirón en sus pies. Abrió los ojos con una sensación de escalofríos, un temor a mirar su habitación para comprobar que había provocado el jalón en sus pies; su cabeza no podía moverse por la sensación de miedo e incertidumbre, como si al voltear la cabeza fuera a encontrarse con un monstruo.

Suga miró de reojo inicialmente, y a un ritmo lento e inseguro se incorporó para sentarse y ver el cuarto; lentamente observó de forma panorámica toda su habitación, debía mirar con cuidado, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, el ambiente se sentía pesado y el reprimía el pánico. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que una de sus chaquetas se deslizó en el suelo, sus ojos giraron rápidamente para ver eso, pero ya no había más movimiento, quiso creer que solo fue su imaginación; volvió a mirar panorámicamente la habitación, no parecía haber nada, pero una vez más, cuando sus ojos pasaron por la puerta, apenas pudo darse cuenta de una silueta parada que no pudo ver cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse de golpe en ese sitio.

Comenzó a sentirse agitado, miraba de un lado a otro tratando de ver algo, identificar cualquier cosa, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía si estaba aterrado, se sentía como un animal con todos los sentidos alerta, percibiendo la presencia de un depredador que lo acechaba. Observaba sin parar de un lado a otro con taquicardia, varias veces vio la silueta mientras movía sus ojos frenéticamente, hasta que, al decidir que debía detenerse, enfocó su mirada de frente, viendo una silueta negra parada inmóvil delante de la puerta; observó bien su cabeza, entre toda esa oscuridad podía notar una boca excesivamente grande con afilados y abundantes colmillos formando una sonrisa, y unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente.

Hubo un largo silencio, Sugawara y esa cosa se miraban directamente a los ojos; el pobre muchacho, paralizado de miedo, no era capaz de emitir un solo ruido, tenía un grito atorado en la garganta y un frio que congelaba todo su cuerpo. Las fauces del espectro se abrieron lentamente en una grotesca y amplia sonrisa que conectaba las mandíbulas con hilos de saliva viscosa; se puso en posición, y dio un gran salto hacia un aterrorizado Suga que se sobresaltó dejando escapar todo el pánico reprimido con un grito lleno de pavor.

Kageyama se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de golpe, confundido y alterado; lo había despertado el grito de su pareja, miró rápidamente la habitación en estado de alerta; al ver a Sugawara, que estaba a su lado, notó que estaba quieto, apretando el futón con desesperación, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y emitía extraños ruidos, como si le faltara el aire. Tobio lo miró asustado y comenzó a moverlo y llamarlo, pero su chico seguía con la misma expresión, apenas moviendo un poco su abierta boca, estaba ahogándose.

Verlo así desesperó a Tobio, movía sin parar a Suga, lo llamaba a gritos; no sabía qué hacer, casi termina llorando de impotencia, hasta que decidió encender la luz, ponerse sobre él y mirar hacia la puerta, gritándole al espíritu que le hiciera daño a él y no a Sugawara, insultándolo con ira, desafiándolo y gritándole con un valor que nunca habría tenido si no se hubieran metido con la persona que amaba. Suga fue soltado, se tocó el cuello respirando con dificultad, Kageyama lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ambos apretaron los parpados conteniendo las lágrimas por el temor mutuo a perder al otro.

Abrieron los ojos de a poco al darse cuenta que se desplazaban lentamente, uno de los extremos del futón estaba más tenso y estirado que los demás; al mirar en dirección a esa esquina se quedaron inmóviles, aterrorizados. De pronto, el futón comenzó a arrastrarse rápidamente de un lado a otro con ellos encima, gritando y estrellándose contra las paredes y muebles, eran incapaces de levantarse por la rapidez de los movimientos, la luz de la habitación parpadeaba y los ruidos de los golpes que se daban y de sus propios gritos inundaban el lugar, incluso llegando a oídos de los vecinos, que escuchaban todo y notaban la luz intermitente de su departamento.

El aterrador momento no duró demasiado, Suga y Kageyama escucharon golpes en la puerta, los dependientes del departamento y unos pocos vecinos los llamaban, preocupados por todo ese extraño ruido; al darse cuenta de que seguían en paños menores, Sugawara corrió al baño para tomar dos batas. Al ponérselas, abrieron la puerta para explicarlo todo; esas personas vieron moratones y un gran rasmillón en la cabeza de Suga, e insinuaron que estaban frente a un caso de violencia domestica; pero la pareja insistía que no era el caso, que cosas extrañas ocurrieron en su apartamento; algunos les creyeron, otros solo murmuraron incrédulos, pero si el mismo Sugawara negaba que fue víctima de abusos por parte de su pareja, no les quedaba de otra más que mantener la boca cerrada y volver a sus hogares, dejando a los enamorados paranoicos e incapaces de dormir o siquiera apagar las luces.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, Bokuto y Hinata se juntaron en la editorial, llegando puntualmente a la zona de la revista Qrow para tomarse un café antes de ponerse a trabajar; Kaori y Yukie, la chica pelirroja, aparecieron para hacerles compañía, Kaori estaba algo quejica de sueño, diciendo que Bokuto insistió mucho en que fueran a un karaoke la noche anterior cuando ni siquiera era viernes, Yukie por su parte dijo que al menos fue divertido. Bokuto sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Akaashi, preocupado porque no aparecía, este le respondió que se había quedado dormido y que aún no salía de su departamento; no sería conveniente para su amigo el que llegara tarde, pero le alegraba saber que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para responder su mensaje.

Mientras ojeaba su whatsapp, Bokuto vio el grupo donde él y sus amigos solían hablar de cosas paranormales; le entraron una gran cantidad de mensajes por parte de Kageyama, explicando en audios lo que le había ocurrido esa noche a él y a Suga. Bokuto apretó los dientes con nerviosismo y le hizo una señal a Hinata para que también escuchara los audios; Tobio pedía, o más bien, exigía hacer algo pronto contra ese demonio, irritado a más no poder, puesto que Sugawara había recibido más heridas que él mismo, y eso era indignante.

Hinata se golpeó la frente por olvidar comentarles de algo importante, rápidamente escribió texto tras texto, contándole a sus amigos que había conocido a alguien con un don especial, que prometió ayudarlos con su problema. Bokuto le preguntó escribiendo (aun estando a su lado) si ese tipo no era un farsante, a lo que Shouyou respondió que no lo era en absoluto, explicando lleno de entusiasmo que Kenma ya sabía exactamente la apariencia de cada uno de ellos sin siquiera conocerlos; a Bokuto le dio una mezcla de admiración y temor.

Las horas pasaban dentro de la editorial, no sabían si Akaashi había llegado, él trabajaba para el periódico de Shiroi Karasu, una sección diferente a la suya, con más salidas a terreno para reportear asuntos locales. Hinata escribía una nota y al mismo tiempo se encargaba de ilustrar parte de la próxima edición de la revista, de publicación semanal; se caracterizaba por hacer su trabajo a un ritmo muy acelerado, por lo que le quedaban espacios de tiempo libre que utilizaba para revisar su celular; vio que Kenma estaba en línea, por lo que decidió saludarlo.

-!Hola Kenma! - escribió con algunos emojis alegres, pocos segundos después su mensaje fue visto, Kenma estaba escribiendo.

-Hola Shouyou - decía uno de los mensajes, Kenma seguía escribiendo algo más - ¿Dormiste bien? - empezó a escribir otra pregunta adicional - ¿Eso no te dio muchas problemas?

-Dormí bastante bien, no me molestó en toda la noche - agregó el emoji de una carita sonrojada y sonriente, Kenma no los utilizaba - ¿Tu dormiste bien?

-Si - decía un mensaje, parecía cortante, por lo que Kenma quiso arreglarlo rápidamente - nunca tengo problemas de sueño, aun cuando mi compañero ronca mucho - comentó intentando seguir la conversación aunque le costara un poco.

-!Qué bien! Debes tener el sueño muy pesado.

-En realidad solo duermo 3 horas, por eso no despierto fácilmente - agregó Kenma, era increíble que algo tan poco interesante como sus hábitos de sueño sirviera para seguir hablando con Shouyou.

-!¿3 horas?! ¿Por qué tan pocas? - dijo Hinata con un emoji que demostraba su preocupación, Kenma se preguntó si debía usarlos también.

-Me quedo jugando videojuegos hasta que me da sueño.

-Ohhhh, es por eso ¿Cuantas consolas tienes?

-Esto… - Kenma hizo memoria, tenía desde una Nes como reliquia hasta una Switch - varias, las portátiles como la 3DS, la PSP y la NDS son un gusto culposo - se lo pensó mejor y quiso arreglar eso ultimo - bueno, no tan culposo, esto…

-!Genial! !Vives en el paraíso! - sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Kenma, pero de pronto recordó lo que era realmente importante.

-Oye Shouyou - escribió para luego continuar con un mensaje más largo - cuando salga del trabajo intentaré buscar a algún espíritu para que los ayude, pero… no aseguro que un fantasma cualquiera pueda hacerle frente a ese espíritu, puede que sirva para un fantasma cualquiera, pero si es un yokai… intentaría probar quemando el tablero y purificando sus hogares. 

-Sobre eso… - escribió Hinata, no quería presionar a Kenma, pero debía serle sincero y no ocultarle nada - hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Kageyama fue atacado dos veces, casi es atropellado en la primera, y por la noche, tanto el cómo su pareja fueron agredidos, y están algo heridos… - quiso arreglar la última frase para no presionar a Kenma - !No es algo grave! Son solo algunos rasguños y golpes, pero están bien.

-Hay que actuar ya - respondió secamente Kenma - apenas consiga varios espíritus que me ayuden, te llamaré para ponerle fin a esto, dile a tus amigos que pase lo que pase, no deben demostrar debilidad y miedo, eso es peor en estas situaciones.

-De acuerdo - Hinata se veía un tanto preocupado y avergonzado, de seguro estaba quitándole tiempo valioso a Kenma por un error que ellos mismos cometieron - te agradezco todo lo que quieres hacer por mí, no sé cómo compensártelo - Kenma sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho escribió una respuesta.

-Tal vez hay una manera.

-¿De qué forma puedo pagar tu ayuda? - Kenma dimensionó lo que su simple frase significaba, la había dicho sin razonar, no sabía cómo responder.

-Bueno… - estaba nervioso y abochornado, quería decir algo, pero eran palabras muy vergonzosas, buscó la forma de decirlas - tal vez… me preguntaba si… - era imposible, volvió a hablar sin pensar - ¿Qué lugar te gustaría visitar?

-Um… Hay muchos, la mansión Winchester en California, Islandia, las catacumbas de Paris. Oh !Y el mercado de fetiches en Togo! Es el paraíso del vudú - Hinata parecía emocionado, Kenma en cambio miró extrañado el celular, Shouyou no había comprendido que se refería a lugares locales, lugares que ambos pudieran visitar. Además, involuntariamente imaginó otras cosas cuando leyó “mercado de fetiches”.

-Esto… ¿Y lugares que queden en Tokio? - preguntó nervioso, Hinata leyó el mensaje e hizo la conexión con los anteriores, dándose cuenta de lo obvio y sonrojándose con una agradable sensación en el estómago y las mejillas.

-Cualquier lugar abandonado estaría bien, o ir al cine… ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?...

-Me gustaría - respondió con sinceridad pero muriendo de vergüenza al mismo tiempo - pero primero debo asegurarme de que no te pase nada, solo después de eso, podríamos salir al cine un fin de semana - Hinata sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué me agradeces Shouyou?

-Gracias por protegerme - le respondió, a Kenma se le aceleró el corazón, pensó en muchas respuestas para escribir, “te protegería por siempre”, “es un honor cuidar de ti”, “tu seguridad es lo que más me importa”.

-De nada… - dijo, se decepcionó de sí mismo por escribir algo tan insípido. Hinata sonreía con los ojos cerrados y tocaba sus mejillas, entusiasmado por seguir hablando, hasta que Bokuto apareció a su lado hablándole en susurros.

-Hinata amigo ¿Puedes ayudarme con la corrección? - Shouyou se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-!Si, ya voy! - rápidamente cubrió su teléfono, cuando Bokuto volvió a su PC, pudo volver a escribirle a Kenma - lo siento Kenma, ya debo volver al trabajo.  

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto - dudó por un momento si debía escribir lo que quería decirle, al final se decidió a hacerlo - cuídate mucho por favor…

-Tendré cuidado, nos vemos pronto, o en nuestra cita, adiós Kenma - agregó un emoji de una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas, Kenma no pudo evitar sonreír, sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraban totalmente desconcertados.

*****

Akaashi estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, ubicado en un primer piso, por lo que fácilmente llegaría a la calle, pero, por más que acercara su mano al pomo para salir, esta se devolvió a su lugar; no había muchas ventanas en su hogar y ninguna luz estaba encendida, por lo que el lugar estaba pintado de una oscuridad leve. Respiraba profundamente, guardando la calma para no desesperarse, no lograba comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, si intentaba abrir la puerta, su mano se detenía, y si trataba de sacar su celular para avisar que llegaría tarde al trabajo, sus dedos no le permitían marcar, solo pudo revisar su whatsapp y ver una conversación que había tenido en la mañana con Bokuto y que no recordaba haber tenido.

Trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica para todo, quizás estaba estresado, quizá le había respondido a Bokuto estando medio dormido y por ende no lograba recordar; se conformó con esa deducción, suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina, aun se sentía muy débil, sus piernas le pesaban mucho y su cabeza no se sentía del todo conectada con la realidad. Estaba hambriento, tan hambriento que su estómago dolía, durante sus días de malestar no había podido alimentarse bien, cuando masticaba, sentía la mandíbula floja, de hecho, todos sus movimientos le estaban significando un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Se agachó para buscar en la despensa, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa, pero no había ni un solo fideo instantáneo; suspiró irritado, debía reincorporarse, era muy cansador en su estado, y sumándole que tenía un hambre dolorosa y desesperante, sentía cada uno de sus movimientos como algo eterno que lo acongojaba. Al estar al fin levantado, abrió la nevera, buscando sobras para recalentar; observó el interior, su cabeza se fue hacia adelante como si no pudiera sostenerla, al levantarla otra vez, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse peor, sudaba frio y la debilidad incrementó de golpe, dándole la sensación de que se estaba desmayando.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, su cuerpo se irguió en una postura recta y firme, Akaashi no comprendía porque estaba así, su mente seguía en un estado semi consciente, pero su cuerpo de repente estaba bien, actuando literalmente como si se mandara solo. La mano de Akaashi tomó un pepino japonés que estaba en el refrigerador, luego se movió a los cajones y retiró un palillo; su mente no entendía porque su cuerpo se movía solo, sus pies no le obedecían y lo llevaban hasta su habitación, quería hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y le hiciera caso, pero no lograba nada.

Su mano tiró al piso su celular y su cuerpo se estrelló contra el futón causándole un fuerte y repentino dolor; comenzó a temblar atemorizado, era la única reacción que podía controlar, porque sus extremidades ahora pertenecían a alguien más. Su cuerpo se puso de costado y sus manos abrieron su pantalón, Akaashi estaba confundido y empezaba a sentir terror, sobre todo cuando sintió que sus manos agarraban su parte íntima con brusquedad y la sacaban; abrió los ojos al máximo y quiso gritar con dolor y miedo cuando, sus manos, comenzaron a introducir el palillo en su uretra; Akaashi no podía dejar de preguntarse con desesperación que estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió escalofríos, un sudor frio y una respiración agitada eran lo único que podía considerar suyo, pues sus piernas y su cuerpo actuaban solos, volviéndolo a colocar boca abajo con los pantalones a medio muslo. No lo podía creer, eso definitivamente no podía ser real, debía estar soñando, o quizás estaba enloqueciendo, pero no concebía la idea de que le estuviera ocurriendo algo así, se repetía sin parar en su cabeza, incapaz de abrir la boca y los ojos: “esto no es real… esto no es real…”.

Su cuerpo se tensó, quiso gritar por un desgarrador dolor en su parte trasera, el de algo duro metiéndose como una puñalada dentro de él, rasgándolo por dentro de forma tan repentina que lloró por el ardor y la dolorosa sensación. Era humillante y al mismo tiempo aterrador, sus propias manos le estaban haciendo padecer un martirio, su corazón estaba desbocado por el pavor, tenía tanto miedo que creía que sufriría un ataque cardiaco.

Otras puñaladas empujaban su cuerpo, no podía gritar, su voz no salía de sus labios, solo lograba derramar lágrimas y gritar hacia dentro que alguien lo ayudara; de repente, sintió que su propia cabeza se hundía en el futón, entró en pánico, gritaba sin poder abrir la boca, se estaba asfixiando y sus angustiados gritos se ahogaban contra una almohada. Su cuerpo se desvaneció, su cabeza ya no estaba siendo empujada y su retaguardia volvía a estar desocupada; pudo girar con muy pocas fuerzas el cuello, las lágrimas empapaban su rojo rostro, en su mente seguía pidiendo ayuda una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pedir que alguien apareciera para salvarlo de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

Por sus muslos se deslizaban ríos de sangre, su interior estaba desgarrado, podía sentir las heridas internas, produciéndole un dolor como si se estuviera quemando, cada minúsculo movimiento lo hacía llorar, era tan humillante verse reducido a eso, a alguien débil e indefenso que perdió el control de sí mismo. Estiró casi sin fuerzas su brazo, sollozando mientras trataba de alcanzar su teléfono para pedir ayuda, la persona que más invadía sus pensamientos era Bokuto, decía su nombre y rogaba por su ayuda; pero antes de poder alcanzar el celular, sus pies comenzaron a ser arrastrados, y él se desplomó, viendo como lentamente lo alejaban del teléfono y perdía el conocimiento.

*****

A la hora del almuerzo, Kenma aprovechó el tiempo que tenía libre para deambular por las calles, observando la caminata de auras en diferentes tonalidades, a veces era más interesante fijarse en eso que en la propia gente de la cual salían esas luces. No estaba seguro de un sitio exacto donde encontrar espíritus, pero probaba con el único método que conocía: simplemente caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Observaba de un lado a otro, buscando sin parar, había cosas que llamaban su atención, algunas personas poseían colores vivos y agradables, pero, cuando otra persona, a la cual seguramente conocían, se les acercaba, sus auras gradualmente se ensuciaban de un color ocre. No sabía determinar si lo que más odiaba era a la gente toxica, o la susceptibilidad a la energía negativa; era algo obvio que siempre existirían personas molestas que gustaran de bajarle el ánimo a otros, por eso le disgustaba la falta de resiliencia que contaminaba a las buenas personas.

Por eso Shouyou le parecía único, él seguía siendo alguien deslumbrante incluso estando en una situación de peligro, como una llama que no se apaga con nada; le gustaba el calor que emanaba esa llama. Continuó observando el mundo, identificar a un fantasma era algo sencillo, sus auras pasaban a ser su cuerpo, seguían teniendo la misma apariencia de siempre, pero resplandecían; pudo identificar a uno solo cuando quedaba muy poco tiempo para volver al trabajo; se le acercó tímidamente y se paró frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Podría seguirme? Quiero hablar con usted en otro lugar más privado - le dijo frente a frente, dejándole claro que podía verlo, pero que definitivamente no podían hablar delante de los vivos.

*****

Bokuto y Hinata salieron de la zona de la revista, caminaron por el edificio de la editorial para encontrar a Akaashi y almorzar juntos; lo buscaron con la vista en las oficinas y notaron que no estaba, así que bajaron para preguntarle a Saeko, la recepcionista, si lo había visto llegar al trabajo. Ante la negativa de la guapa rubia, los dos amigos se miraron y sacaron sus celulares al mismo tiempo, Hinata texteaba para saber de Akaashi, mientras Bokuto lo llamaba insistentemente, pensando lo peor.

Hinata se preguntó si debían llamar a la policía o si debían irse de la editorial para buscarlo y comprobar si se encontraba bien, Bokuto en cambio se colocó la chaqueta y estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo a ver a Akaashi sin siquiera pensar en avisarle a la empresa, Shouyou tuvo que detenerlo pidiéndole que se calmara. Bokuto forcejeó un poco, consumido por su preocupación, casi logra escapar cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar; le brillaron los ojos cuando vio que la llamada entrante era de Akaashi.

-!Akaashi! !¿Estas bien?! - le preguntó Bokuto al contestar, preocupadísimo.

-Si eso creo… solo me siento algo débil.

-Qué alivio… Hinata, Akaashi está bien - le avisó a su amigo, luego volvió a concentrarse en Akaashi - ¿Estas demasiado débil como para venir a trabajar? Si quieres puedo acompañarte al médico.

-No es necesario, lo único que quiero es acabar con ese fantasma hoy mismo - dijo Akaashi, Bokuto puso una cara de extrañeza, Akaashi solía negar la existencia de lo paranormal, diciendo que solo se juntaba con el grupo para divertirse estando unidos, así que era extraño escucharlo hablar así - hemos esperado mucho, creo que hoy mismo deberíamos quemar el tablero juntos.

-!Oh cierto! ¿Has visto los mensajes del grupo? Hinata dijo que encontró a alguien que puede ayudarnos - hubo un silencio por parte de Akaashi, hasta que se decidió a responder.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él?

-Por supuesto, Hinata dijo que es muy poderoso, y que está buscando refuerzos en seres del mas allá - Bokuto escuchó un sonido extraño del otro lado del teléfono, como unos rasguños en la pared.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo tardará en encontrarlos? Ese espíritu lleva días atacándonos ¿Quién nos asegura que mañana no apareceremos muertos?

-Oh… en eso tienes razón.

-¿Por qué no nos juntamos a quemar el tablero para ver si funciona? Primero hay que agotar todas las posibilidades.

-!Tienes razón! Le comentaré tu idea a Hinata y a Kageyama, es mejor actuar ya.

*****

Cayó la noche y Kenma regresó al departamento que compartía con Kuroo, su amigo se estaba poniendo el uniforme de policía, tenía que patrullar las calles de noche, por lo que se estaba casi atragantando con comida mientras subía sus pantalones dando pequeños saltos. Kenma jugaba en su consola portátil mientras Kuroo se vestía, lo escuchó darse un golpe en la cabeza mientras daba saltos; de vez en cuando ojeaba su teléfono para comprobar si Shouyou le había enviado algún mensaje; estaba algo decepcionado de sí mismo, en todo el día solo pudo conseguir dos espíritus para que lo ayudasen, temía que si demoraba, la vida de Hinata correría peligro.

Por su parte, Shouyou, Bokuto y Akaashi caminaban desde el departamento de Hinata, ubicado en el segundo piso, hasta el estacionamiento del edificio; Akaashi había propuesto quemar el tablero en ese lugar, que era un tanto más abierto y discreto para poder iniciar el fuego. Kageyama llegó al lugar, se veía muy serio, traía consigo una pequeña botella con gasolina, para acelerar el proceso de quemado; Hinata puso el tablero de ouija en el piso, y saludó a su Tobio con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque sabía que su amigo seguía sumamente enfadado.

-¿Ahora si podemos empezar? - preguntó Kageyama al llegar al lado de sus amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kageyama? - dijo Bokuto, aun no sabían del todo que tan grave fue el problema de Suga y Tobio, solo sabían todo de forma superficial.

-Estaré mejor cuando nos deshagamos de ese demonio y dejemos de perder el tiempo, Suga tuvo que ir con varias vendas en el cuerpo y una gaza en la cabeza ¿Ahora que pensarán sus colegas? Maldición - Kageyama rezongaba irritado, Hinata se encogió con culpa.

-Lo siento Kageyama… - pronunció Shouyou algo triste.

-Que importa ¿Tienen un encendedor?

-Yo traje uno - Bokuto mostraba su encendedor, moviéndolo y enseñando una amplia sonrisa.

-Menos mal, también traje uno por si acaso - dijo Tobio enseñando el que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-!Bien, ya podemos hacerlo! - Hinata lucia entusiasmado, abrieron su círculo de conversación y miraron al piso; el problema fue que en el suelo no había nada, ninguna tabla ni nada que se le pareciera; se quedaron mudos.

-¿D-donde está el tablero? - preguntó Bokuto, Kageyama miraba hacia todos lados, como era quien más había recibido ataques, estaba más paranoico que cualquiera de sus amigos.

-Estaba ahí hace un momento, no lo entiendo - dijo Shouyou, sin lograr comprender lo que ocurría. Akaashi estaba frente a un pilar, dándoles la espalda y con las manos hacia adelante; todos lo miraron al notar que era el único que no estaba buscando la tabla.

-¿Akaashi?... - le llamó Bokuto, comenzando a sentirse intrigado.

-Hey, Akaashi - Hinata lo miraba con desconfianza y preocupación, Akaashi no respondía.

-!Oye idiota, te estamos hablando! - le gritó Kageyama, más furioso debido a su psicosis. Se puso tenso al notar la pequeña punta del tablero que se asomaba por un costado de Akaashi, Shouyou también lo notó, abrió los ojos gradualmente con miedo.

-¿Eh?... - Hinata observaba al silencioso Akaashi, todos comenzaron a mirarlo como si comprendieran que de él provenía el peligro. Un frio intenso les recorrió el cuerpo cuando notaron el filo metálico de un cuchillo bajo la manga de Akaashi, que se iba asomando lentamente.  

En el hogar de Kenma, Kuroo terminaba de arreglar su ropa, poniéndose un cinto con sus armas y el radio que usaba para comunicarse con otras patrullas. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su compañero, que estaba completamente inmóvil en el sillón.

Por la mente de Kenma una repentina imagen lo hizo desconectar su concentración del juego. Veía a Hinata en un estacionamiento, corriendo desesperadamente entre los autos estacionados.

Kuroo miró con extrañeza a su amigo, lo normal era que tuviera la cabeza agachada con los ojos pendientes de la portátil, pero en esos momentos, Kenma tenía una postura totalmente recta.

La visión de Hinata corriendo se hacía cada vez más confusa y frenética, lo veía huyendo de algo, pero no lograba distinguir si se trataba de una persona o de la sombra.

Como Kenma estaba en un trance, Kuroo se le acercó curioso, le llamaba sin alzar la voz; logró notar que la expresión de su amigo demostraba un profundo miedo.

-Hey Kenma ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo que Kenma estaba viendo no se trataba del pasado, era todo lo contrario, era una premonición, en la que Shouyou estaba escondido tras un automóvil, cubriéndose la boca, llorando y temblando como un niño pequeño. Una mano lo levantó jalándole sus pelirrojos cabellos, elevándolo para que quedara justo frente a los ojos azul-grisáceos de uno de sus amigos. Kenma se levantó de golpe cuando presenció como el amigo de Hinata le atravesaba la garganta con un gran cuchillo, causando que una cascada de sangre ensuciara sus zapatos, al mismo tiempo que la pantalla de su consola lanzaba un rojo “Game Over”.

-!!!!Shouyou!!!! - gritó Kenma mientras salía corriendo con desesperación hacia la puerta. 

 


	4. Shintarou (Final)

Todos miraban a Akaashi con temor, el cuchillo bajo su manga se deslizaba, se hacía cada vez más visible, y él apretaba más el tablero bajo su brazo; Kageyama miró hacia el ascensor que les sirvió para llegar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, no había ninguna luz en él, Tobio inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se había descompuesto, que ese demonio lo  había descompuesto. Retrocedieron un paso mientras Akaashi se daba la vuelta, sonriendo como nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír; miraron hacia todos lados buscando una salida, Kageyama sabía que la única que existía en esos momentos era la entrada de los autos un piso más arriba, ya que estaban en la planta más baja de un estacionamiento de dos pisos, y sin un vigilante, pues su caseta era automática. Pero él era el único que se había percatado de ese detalle, y no pudo evitar que Bokuto y Hinata corrieran en dirección al ascensor, Hinata era mucho más rápido, por lo que fácilmente pudo evitar a Akaashi; apretó el botón del ascensor sin parar, hasta el punto de golpearlo con desesperación.

-!¿Por qué no funciona?¡ - gritó Hinata muy asustado y afligido; Akaashi rió mientras Bokuto pasaba corriendo por su lado, sin darse cuenta del movimiento que Akaashi hizo con su cuchillo, dispuesto a apuñalarlo.

-!!Cuidado!! - Kageyama gritó mientras empujaba a Bokuto y se interponía rápidamente entre él y el cuchillo.

Akaashi sonrió ante una agradable sensación recorriendo su mano, la de un cuchillo clavándose en la carne, y sangre tibia resbalando por su piel.

*****

-!!!!Shouyou¡¡¡¡ - gritó Kenma mientras salía corriendo con desesperación hacia la puerta, Kuroo lo miró entre sorprendido e igual de asustado que él; al cruzar la puerta, dos espíritus que esperaban a Kenma fuera de su departamento lo miraron con extrañeza.

-!Kenma¡ - Kuroo corrió tras él hasta que pudo agarrarlo por la capucha de su sudadera, Kenma se resistía y seguía intentando correr.

-!Suéltame Kuroo¡ - Kenma empujaba a su amigo, Kuroo tuvo que agarrarlo con firmeza de un brazo.

-Cálmate Kenma.

-No lo entiendes, tengo que salvar a Shouyou… - Kuroo no terminaba de comprender toda la situación, pero aun así quería ayudar, por lo que sacó su radio para contactar a uno de sus compañeros.

-!Daichi, trae la patrulla a mi departamento, es urgente¡ - dijo rápidamente - !Repito, trae la patrulla a mi departamento, rápido¡ - Kenma miró sorprendido a Kuroo, temblaba sin darse cuenta, lo que había visto en su premonición lo hizo entrar en pánico - ¿Cómo pretendías llegar sin transporte?

-Kuroo… - su amigo le revolvió el cabello, Kenma se sentía inquieto y asustado, los dos espíritus que estaban frente a su casa se le acercaron preocupados.

-¿Que ocurrió Kenma san? - preguntó uno de ellos, era una chica joven de cabello muy corto, su contextura era delgada y de aspecto suave pero atlético, a su lado, el otro fantasma mostraba una apariencia totalmente diferente, era enorme, de cabello blanco y un rostro sin cejas muy atemorizante; no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Esto… tuve una visión… - susurró Kenma, esperando que Kuroo no lo escuchara, cosa que no ocurrió.

-¿Pero que viste? - le preguntó Kuroo creyendo que Kenma le estaba hablando a él.

-Uno de los amigos de Shouyou está poseído, vi cómo le atravesaba la garganta… - la chica fantasma se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, Kuroo por su parte le tocó el hombro a Kenma.

-Tranquilo, ya salvaremos a tu novio, verás que irás más rápido cuando Daichi llegue - Kuroo tenía razón, pero aun así Kenma sentía mucha ansiedad, tenía que llegar pronto para ayudar a Hinata.

-Tranquilo Kenma san… todo saldrá bien, nosotros te ayudaremos ¿Verdad Aone? - dijo la chica, su compañero del más allá solamente asintió.

-Gracias…

-De nada - respondió Kuroo creyendo que Kenma solo le hablaba a él - por cierto… ¿Sabes hacer exorcismos? - Kenma agachó la cabeza.

-No…

-Maldición… bueno, quizás atrapando al poseído ese tendremos tiempo suficiente para llamar a alguien que sepa.

-Aone lo puede sacar a la fuerza - dijo la chica apuntando a su compañero.

-Eso espero también, Yui - admitió Aone, rompiendo su silencio.

-¿Qué hago?... - se dijo a si mismo Kenma, la ansiedad y el temor lo carcomían, rogaba que Daichi llegara pronto.

Kuroo puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo y empezaron a caminar para esperar a Daichi afuera del edificio; Yui y Aone los seguían en silencio, la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y se mordía un labio, no recordaba porque había aceptado ayudar a Kenma, pero no podía dejarlo solo, sin su ayuda; se convenció de que era necesaria y que no importaba nada, porque de cualquier forma ya estaba muerta. Aone solo se mantenía firme y callado, no se cuestionaba demasiado, solo se preguntaba qué aspecto tendría ese otro fantasma; ni Yui ni Aone tenían un mal corazón, incluso si debían enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio, ellos lo intentarían con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos fuera del departamento y vieron aparecer una patrulla a toda velocidad, conducida por un hombre de cabello oscuro muy corto, poseía un aura similar a la de Kuroo, roja, pero en un color menos intenso y oscuro; se trataba de Daichi Sawamura, compañero de patrullaje muy recurrente de Kuroo y un buen amigo de este. Kenma se subió a toda velocidad, Kuroo y los espíritus tuvieron que imitarlo, la situación parecía ser de suma urgencia; dentro del auto, Kenma le indicó a Daichi con una voz mucho más audible que la acostumbrada la dirección del departamento de Hinata, pidiéndole que fueran a toda velocidad.

*****

Kageyama tocaba el costado de su estómago, temblando de dolor en el suelo, presionaba el lugar sabiendo que corría peligro de desangrarse, sabía que era demasiado difícil aplicar un torniquete en el abdomen; Akaashi, o más bien “Shintarou”, miraba a Tobio hacia abajo, preparando su cuchillo para clavarlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de Kageyama. Hinata corrió a una velocidad superior a la del promedio y empujó con su fuerte impulso a “Akaashi”, tomando a Tobio de un brazo para ayudarlo a escapar; Bokuto miraba todo desde el piso, sin saber cómo reaccionar, nunca había visto un apuñalamiento, y mucho menos propinado por su mejor y más querido amigo; solo la voz de Hinata llamándolo a gritos lo hizo reaccionar, “Akaashi” lanzó su cuchillo hacia Bokuto y este tuvo que rodar para evitar salir lastimado.

Los tres salieron corriendo, Kageyama hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder correr con ese horrible dolor que vaciaba el contenido de sus venas, Hinata intentaba hacerlo llevar su ritmo, bufando con ganas de llorar por la frustración y el pánico; escuchaban pasos muy rápidos a sus espaldas, eran pisadas tan fuertes y amenazantes que Shouyou no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas esforzándose por mover a Tobio con su pequeño cuerpo. Kageyama miró hacia atrás en una fracción de segundo y se separó de Hinata empujándolo con una mano; el pelirrojo volteó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer, viendo como Tobio agarraba las manos de “Akaashi” forcejeando con él, le gritó con rabia a Shouyou que no se quedara parado y huyera de una vez.

Kageyama y “Akaashi” se movían mientras Tobio mantenía las manos de su amigo poseído quietas, Hinata se lanzó a la espalda de “Akaashi” y agarró sus brazos, trataba de detenerlo, pero su amigo los superaba en fuerza sin un motivo científicamente comprobado, era realmente frustrante no poder contenerlo. Tobio volvió a gritarle a Shouyou que se fuera, confundiéndolo, porque una parte de él quería ayudar, pero era imposible, no sabía si debía seguir intentando inútilmente detener a “Akaashi”, o si debía correr en busca de ayuda; se dejó llevar por la opción más lógica: pedir ayuda.

Bokuto estaba parado inmóvil en la subida de los automóviles hacia el estacionamiento -1, escuchando los ruidos de forcejeo y las risas demoniacas y distorsionadas que provenían de su mejor amigo; el miedo lo volvía incapaz de correr en auxilio de Hinata y Tobio, pero su consciencia también le impedía huir de ahí dejándolos atrás. Hinata apareció a toda velocidad pasando por el lado de Bokuto, despertándolo y gritándole que ayudara a Kageyama, dándole valor sin ser consciente de ello, para que empezara a correr para ayudar a su amigo.

La fuerza de “Akaashi” era sorprendente, Tobio no podía evitar dar pasos hacia atrás por ser incapaz de moverlo, su herida sangraba goteando el piso, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que iba a morir, pero que al menos debía ganar algo de tiempo para que Bokuto y Shouyou se salvaran; pensó en el tablero, “Akaashi” ya no lo llevaba en las manos, seguramente lo había escondido bajo un auto, entonces reflexionó que no moriría sin encontrarlo y quemarlo, aunque fuera dando su ultimo respiro. Shintarou se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya estaba en la primera planta, por lo que empujó a Kageyama contra la pared, logrando que se estrellara violentamente, quedando indefenso para encajarle el golpe final; “Akaashi” sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado, lo hizo caer de lado perdiendo el equilibrio mientras Bokuto se lanzaba contra él; quedó algo mareado, el cuerpo de Akaashi estaba sumamente débil, y chocar su cabeza contra el suelo solo lo hizo estar más abatido.

Se reincorporó tambaleante y observó como Bokuto levantaba a Tobio del piso; chasqueó la lengua y empezó a correr, la prioridad era detener al enano, que era más rápido que esos dos y que estaba un poco más cerca de la salida; Kageyama rechazó la ayuda de Bokuto y le ordenó buscar el tablero en el piso -2, su amigo quiso decirle algo, pero Tobio lo hizo callar repitiendo la orden. Bokuto se fue en dirección al ascensor con resignación, mientras Kageyama caminaba abrazándose y oprimiendo la herida de su estómago, algunas gotas de sangre caían mientras se acercaba a la subida, su expresión demostraba lo doloroso que le resultaba moverse, como si su piel se abriera con cada paso y la carne se partiera lentamente ayudando a que el flujo de su torrente sanguíneo se vaciara; se apoyó en la pared para tener un soporte y no caer de bruces al piso con sus entorpecidos pies, dejaba una gruesa línea roja plasmada en el muro mientras avanzaba.

Hinata corría entre los autos, se quedó quieto al escuchar unos estruendosos pasos, el sudor frio bajó por su sien, la salida aún estaba algo lejos, y considerando el ruido de los pasos, dedujo que Akaashi alcanzaría una velocidad incluso mayor que la suya estando poseído. Se agachó y gateó cuidadosamente detrás de un automóvil, escuchó que las pisadas se detenían al igual que su corazón lleno de miedo. “Akaashi” observaba a su alrededor, el temor estaba en el aire, sonrió por eso, porque eso significaba que Shouyou seguía en ese lugar, escondido por alguna parte.

-!Hinata chan¡ !Hinata chan¡ - le llamaba con una voz gutural, distorsionada y con un poco de burla - !¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?¡

-¿Y tú?... ¿Quieres… jugar al gato y al ratón?... - respondió Tobio en algún lugar del piso -1, su voz hizo eco a pesar de no tener muchas fuerzas en esos momentos, la expresión burlona de “Akaashi” cambió a su típico rostro serio.

-Eres terco… ¿Por qué no estás muerto? - le respondió esa horrible voz con fastidio; Hinata cubría su boca, si hacía algún ruido como Tobio, esa cosa sabría donde se encontraba escondido.

-Veamos… quien encuentra primero a quien.

“Akaashi” chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar, no parecía tener apuro, se divertía haciendo que sus pisadas resonaran con lentitud por el estacionamiento, crispándole los nervios a Shouyou, quien se movía lentamente sin despegarse del piso, sus músculos se tensaban y el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez, sus movimientos forzados no tenían la mas mínima intención de generar ruido, Hinata sentía que un solo paso sonoro significaría su muerte. El tal Shintarou miraba el suelo, unas gotas de sangre le indicaban el camino de Kageyama, las siguió sonriente; estaba tan cerca de Shouyou que este casi entra en pánico, su única opción fue rodar bajo un auto y cubrir su boca, observando como los pies de “Akaashi” pasaban justo frente a sus ojos y se detenían sin motivo a su lado.

Su vista se nubló con lágrimas, la muerte estaba tan cerca de él, pero más cerca estaba de Tobio, y eso lo hacía sentir tanto remordimiento, él estaba escondido, contra la espada y la pared al no poder simplemente salir corriendo o socorrer a su amigo; los pies de “Akaashi” dieron un cuarto de vuelta, la punta del zapato apuntaba directamente a las pupilas contraídas de Hinata, que ahogó un sollozo de angustia con sus manos. “Akaashi” volteó la cabeza al escuchar las pisadas de Kageyama muy cerca de ahí, Shouyou escuchó una risa a bajo volumen antes de ver como esa cosa se alejaba de su lado; se permitió volver a respirar, y empezó a arrastrarse por debajo de los autos, forzando sus codos y rodillas para deslizarse rápido pero con sigilo al mismo tiempo.

Los pasos que resonaban por el estacionamiento confundían a Hinata, se sentía perseguido, miraba de un lado a otro sin saber de dónde venía el ruido, o si se trataba de Tobio o de Shintarou, en todas las direcciones podía percibir el mismo nivel de peligro, su corazón saltaba golpeándole el pecho y sus ojos daban vueltas aceleradas por el temor de toparse de frente con el cuchillo de “Akaashi”. El espectro dentro del cuerpo de Akaashi seguía el rastro de sangre, gotas y gotas guiándolo por el camino de su víctima, ya podía saborear su último aliento y su alma saliendo de su cuerpo para acabar dentro de sus fauces, estaba ansioso por absorberlo; sin embargo, el rastro era de lo más extraño, iba de un lado a otro y eso lo intrigaba, había manchas por un costado de un automóvil, por delante de este mismo y del que tenía a un lado; se puso nervioso, y al igual que Shouyou miró hacia todos lados, preguntándose: ¿Quién perseguía a quién?

Se detuvo a un lado de un auto, levantándose en la punta de los pies para divisar a Kageyama de una vez por todas, Hinata también se detuvo, pues si se seguía arrastrando podrían encontrarlo fácilmente, debía avanzar a la par con Shintarou para no ser visto; “Akaashi” miraba al frente, el rastro de sangre iba hacia todas las direcciones, supuso que solo querían confundirlo mientras Tobio escapaba hacia la salida de los autos; pero Kageyama estaba más cerca de lo que creía, dando la vuelta alrededor del automóvil y quedando en la parte trasera, acechando a su amigo poseído. Antes de que pudiera voltearse, Tobio saltó con todas las fuerzas que pudo forzar, cayendo sobre “Akaashi” para quitarle el cuchillo o al menos ganar tiempo para sus amigos, deteniendo las manos de “Akaashi”; Shouyou miró la escena y comenzó a arrastrarse lo más rápido que podía, era el momento de intervenir y dejar de esconderse.

Kageyama se sentía cada vez más débil, sus manos temblaban y su fuerza se agotaba gradualmente, la de “Akaashi” en cambio seguía igual de inhumana, fue pan comido lanzar al suelo a Tobio y abalanzarse sobre él sin que siquiera pudiera reaccionar a tiempo; Hinata se detuvo horrorizado, viendo la escena con un grito estancado en la garganta y las pupilas contraídas de terror. Los ojos de Kageyama se abrieron al máximo, una extensa inhalación provocada por el dolor casi logró ahogarlo; el cuchillo de “Akaashi” estaba enterrado en la parte baja de su estómago, sus manos temblorosas trataron de detenerlo para evitar que se adentrara hasta sus órganos internos; una sonrisa desquiciada  se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo, disfrutaba de sobremanera mover el filo de forma vertical hacia arriba, el esfuerzo de las manos de Tobio le parecía patético y risible, era incapaz de impedir que se formara una incisión justo en el centro de su estómago.

Kageyama se sintió mareado, débil, como si ya no quisiera luchar, cuando en el fondo de su alma no deseaba rendirse, no quería morir, no era su tiempo, definitivamente no era su tiempo para partir; pero sus manos debiluchas cayeron completamente ensangrentadas a sus costados, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, la lejana voz de su alma le pedía que resistiera, que continuara, que no olvidara que debía ver a Suga otra vez, que aun debía dar un examen y graduarse de la carrera en unos años; la vocecita siguió alentándolo débilmente incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hinata, sus ojos parecían de cristal, y sus labios temblorosos dejaron escapar sollozos, que no se molestó en retener; un gimoteo desconsolado interrumpió a “Akaashi” cuando estaba a punto de meter sus manos dentro de la gran herida de Tobio, buscando expandirla y retirar sus entrañas para entretenerse un poco; un pequeño y angustiado “no…” lo hizo levantarse, sonriente porque el pequeñín pelirrojo se encontraba cerca.

Shouyou sintió escalofríos cuando “Akaashi” se reincorporó para seguir buscándolo; cubrió su boca pero no pudo evitar seguir sollozando y llorando sin sosiego, no era capaz de controlar sus emociones, emanaba una tristeza que le resultaba deliciosa a ese demonio; se quedó congelado, Shintarou empezaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca, sus lentos pasos desesperaban a Hinata, ya nada podía hacer, solo mantenerse escondido y dejar que sus lágrimas siguieran empapando su roja carita. “Akaashi” llegó al lado del auto donde Hinata se encontraba escondido, este abrió los ojos conteniendo las ganas de gritar aterrado; Shouyou seguía los pasos de su amigo poseído con la vista, dando vueltas lentas alrededor como si de un buitre se tratase; Hinata apretó los parpados, ese era el fin, no había otra explicación, ya había sido descubierto; esperó varios segundos, tenía mucho miedo de abrir los ojos, pero la curiosidad y la extrañeza por no estar siendo atacado querían dominar su sentido común; un golpe seco lo hizo volver a mirar, algo había caído de bruces al suelo; miró hacia adelante, identificando el cuerpo de Akaashi tendido delante del vehículo, no se movía, no actuaba, solo estaba desplomado y sin fuerzas frente a él.

Shouyou no terminaba de comprender tal cosa, hasta que sintió que algo agarraba sus pies y lo arrastraba a toda velocidad por el suelo, sus gritos de terror se oyeron por todo el estacionamiento, nada físico lo arrastraba, pero incluso en su forma de espíritu Shintarou pudo sacarlo de su escondite con brusquedad, para luego volver a poseer fácilmente el cuerpo de Akaashi, levantándolo con el ensangrentado cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a degollar a Hinata y así callar su “irritante voz”.

-!!!Alto¡¡¡ - gritó Bokuto mientras corría con el tablero en la mano, deteniéndose cerca de un pilar a pocos metros de sus amigos; enseñó el tablero y su encendedor, “Akaashi” lo miraba de forma desinteresada - !!Deja en paz a mis amigos, y sal del cuerpo de Akaashi de una vez maldito¡¡

-Tu sí que eres tonto - respondió la voz estruendosa y distorsionada que provenía de Akaashi; Shintarou caminó hasta el pilar más cercano, su rostro estoico cambió a desquiciado y ladino, acercando el cuchillo a la muñeca del cuerpo que estaba poseyendo - Bokuto san ¿Amas a Akaashi?

-¿Eh?... - Bokuto se quedó inmóvil, con la flama a centímetros del tablero; “Akaashi” hizo un gran corte en su muñeca y movió bruscamente la mano para salpicar sangre en dirección a Bokuto - !!No¡¡

-¿Me amas… Bokuto san? - preguntó tratando de imitar como podía la voz del verdadero Akaashi.

-!Espera¡ !Por favor no le hagas daño¡ - gritó Bokuto, temblando inseguro y aterrado ante la idea de que su Akaashi, el real, saliera lastimado; el demonio levantó el cuchillo y lo apoyó horizontalmente en la pared, acercando el cuello de Akaashi a la punta del filo; Bokuto enmudeció.

-¿Quieres que Akaashi sea el segundo en morir? Si no me das el tablero eso ocurrirá - pronunció sonriendo con la punta del cuchillo hiriendo el cuello de Akaashi con un minúsculo agujero, el corazón de Bokuto se aceleró.

-¿El segundo?...

-!No le hagas caso Bokuto¡ !No le des el tablero¡ - gritó Hinata, sentado en el suelo y con algunos rasmillones en su cara y manos - !El necesita a Akaashi¡ !No creo que poseer a alguien sea sencillo¡

-Cállate enano - dijo la horrible voz con molestia, deslizando lentamente la pequeña punta del filo de forma vertical, creando una línea roja en el cuello de Akaashi.

-!Él no puede matar a Akaashi así como así¡ !No le des nada¡ - Bokuto observaba a los presentes con confusión, era una decisión extremadamente complicada para él, la presión lo hacía temblar atemorizado.

-Decide rápido… - el espectro movió más el cuchillo, hilos de sangre empezaron a caer por el cuello de Akaashi, Bokuto se asustó tanto que lanzó el tablero hacia Shintarou sin siquiera pensar.

“Akaashi” recogió el tablero y rió en voz baja, esa risa se escuchaba grave y aterradora; Hinata se levantó y empezó a retroceder, en todos sus años haciendo exploraciones urbanas en busca de fantasmas, jugando juegos para invocar espíritus, nunca se había sentido tan asustado por uno, esto era completamente diferente; dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo en busca de ayuda, “Akaashi” salió persiguiéndolo, Shouyou miró de reojo y se exaltó al notar que casi le pisaban los talones sin ningún esfuerzo. Aceleró como nunca sus piernas, corriendo con desesperación entre los autos, pudo esquivar de milagro una puñalada, cayendo al suelo y rodando bajo un auto para esconderse, ya de nada le servía correr, sus piernas estaban tan cansadas y su respiración tan agitada que supo que ese esfuerzo era inútil.

Se arrastró por debajo de los autos sin parar, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, y lágrimas en los ojos al recordar lo que ocurrió con Kageyama, sus sollozos salían de sus labios con agitación, un fuerte sentimiento de culpa lo invadía por completo, todo aquello ocurrió por sus ocurrencias, por perder el estúpido juego que se armó cuando usaban la ouija; se sentía responsable hasta de la posible muerte de Tobio, eso era lo que más le quemaba el corazón. Se detuvo escondiéndose al lado de un auto, llorando y temblando como un niño pequeño, cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos para detener los incontenibles gimoteos de desdicha; escuchó un paso y volteó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no logró ver a nadie; esperó durante un par de minutos, nada ocurría, como si “Akaashi” se hubiera ido persiguiéndolo fuera del edificio.

Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y empapados; unas rápidas pisadas y un fuerte dolor en su cuero cabelludo lo hicieron abrir los ojos y retorcerse con dolor, mientras el demonio lo levantaba de los cabellos dejándolo a varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de “Akaashi”, los bellos iris de un peculiar color, tan característicos de su verdadero amigo, se veían opacos, tan profundos como un abismo, y por alguna razón, al verlos de cerca sus ojos dolían y su terror aumentaba; Shintarou lo miraba sin ninguna expresión, con el cuchillo elevándose lentamente para clavarse en su garganta y destrozarle las cuerdas vocales; Hinata solo pudo cerrar los ojos y resignarse a morir.

Escuchó un golpe metálico, como el de algo con suficiente peso cayendo sobre el automóvil; Shouyou abrió los ojos, un pie pasaba frente a sus ojos, giró la cabeza para saber que ocurría, logrando ver a Kenma encima del vehículo, asestándole una patada en la cara a “Akaashi” lanzándolo al suelo. Kenma descendió y pisó la mano de “Akaashi” donde sostenía el cuchillo, posicionándose delante de Hinata con un brazo estirado, poniéndose como una barrera humana para protegerlo.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo… - amenazó Kenma con una voz baja y furiosa, diferente a su usual voz tranquila; Shouyou lo abrazó desde atrás, llorando con el rostro apoyado en su espalda.

-Kenma… - pronunció Hinata entre suaves sollozos, el corazón de Kenma se ablandó con su vocecita afligida, pero eso no le impidió seguir aplastando la mano de “Akaashi”, haciéndolo soltar el ensangrentado cuchillo.

-Shouyou…

-!Quieto¡ - gritó Kuroo apuntándole con su revolver a “Akaashi”, que se levantó sin poder recuperar su arma que se encontraba bajo el pie de Kenma; su cuerpo irradiaba un aura negra amenazante e iracunda, observaba con rabia a Kenma, quería deshacerse de él de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

-!Hay un fallecido aquí¡ - exclamó Daichi, observando a Kageyama tendido en el piso, con Bokuto arrodillado a su lado, llorando sobre su pecho desconsoladamente; Kenma tomó a Hinata de la mano, recogió el cuchillo y se fue corriendo a ver. El aura de Tobio parpadeaba, su luz intermitente de color azul casi se extinguía, hasta que la fuerza de su alma la hacía irradiar una luminiscencia más fuerte, más grande, forzando sus energías, negándose por completo a morir.

-No está muerto - afirmó Kenma en voz alta, los ojos de Shouyou brillaron con esperanza, Bokuto lo miró sorprendido, su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas y tenía manchas de sangre en el lado izquierdo.

-!Daichi, llévalo ya al hospital¡ - le ordenó Kuroo a su compañero, Daichi parecía incrédulo, pero él sabía que Kenma tenía cierto don, no le quedaba más que aceptar que toda esa extraña situación era real, por lo que tomó el cuerpo de Kageyama en sus brazos y se lo llevó corriendo a la patrulla.

Shintarou gruñó de forma estrepitosa, pudo seguir a Daichi e impedir que Tobio se salvara, pero su ira era tan grande que lanzó lejos el tablero y dio un salto hacia Kenma, tumbándolo en el piso, acercando sus garras a su cara para arañarlo y arrancarle los ojos; Kenma tuvo que soltar el cuchillo y detener las manos de “Akaashi” con las suyas para no salir lastimado. Kuroo apuntaba a “Akaashi”, gritándole que si no se detenía iba a disparar, Bokuto abrió los ojos al escucharlo, Akaashi estaba poseído, no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era injusto que lo amenazaran de muerte cuando él también era una víctima; Bokuto corrió hacia Kuroo y agarró sus manos, elevándolas junto con la pistola, rogándole que no disparara.

Hinata empujaba a “Akaashi” tratando de quitarlo de encima de Kenma, por un momento el demonio hizo un brusco esfuerzo para mover sus brazos y golpear con el codo el rostro de Shouyou, tirándolo al piso. Kenma le sujetó las manos con una fuerza incrementada por la rabia, las facciones del poseído cada vez se veían más trastornadas y demoniacas, se resistía al agarre de Kenma y acercaba sus dientes al cuello de este con muchísima persistencia; en un movimiento muy brusco que no pudo contener, Kenma tuvo que esconder su cuello, recibiendo la mordida que iba dirigida a su arteria carótida en la quijada, dando un gran grito de dolor. De repente, el cuerpo de “Akaashi” fue empujado por una fuerza invisible para los vivos, era movido y golpeado para que ya dejara en paz a Kenma; Aone y Yui intentaban meter sus manos dentro de su cuerpo, pero esa cosa los empujaba a ellos también; Bokuto y Kenma aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre “Akaashi” reteniéndolo mientras Kuroo le colocaba unas esposas; Hinata apareció al lado de sus amigos, que intentaban dominar al poseído, llevando en sus manos el tablero de ouija que había caído a algunos metros de ahí.

*****

“Akaashi” estaba amarrado a una silla dentro del departamento de Shouyou, se movía como un loco, gruñendo e insultando sin parar, maldiciendo a todos los presentes con una voz distorsionaba con un toque de afonía, las cuerdas vocales del cuerpo de Akaashi se empezaban a descartar. Bokuto y Kuroo sujetaban la silla con las dos manos, Aone y Yui seguían intentando remover al demonio a la fuerza, solo para terminar debilitados y “heridos”; ese dolor que sentían era por la cantidad de maldad que irradiaba Shintarou, sus manos luminosas se manchaban de algo opaco, y eso les dolía mucho; Shouyou colocaba un poco de alcohol medicinal en la horrible mordida que Kenma tenía en la quijada, este aguantaba el ardor apretando los dientes.

-!Kenma maldición, ya quema esa cosa o algo, este tipo me da miedo¡ - le gritó Kuroo mientras afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas la silla de “Akaashi”, Bokuto se levantó y aprovechó para ponerle desde atrás una chaqueta enrollada en la boca, amarrándola atrás de su cabeza para prevenir mordidas.

-No se irá si lo quemamos… - dijo Kenma agachando la cabeza, sabía que eso decepcionaría a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no? - le preguntó Hinata con voz de preocupación.

-Al estar poseyendo a alguien, ya tiene una “casa” por así decirlo, si estuviera fuera de él sería más fácil echarlo.

-!Kenma san¡ !No podemos seguir¡ - Yui lloraba mirando sus manos manchadas, estaba sumamente aterrorizada; Kenma cerró los ojos, pensando en alguna alternativa para salir de esa situación.

-Mierda… ¿No conoces a alguien que sepa exorcizar? - preguntó Kuroo con fastidio, Bokuto no pronunciaba palabra, estaba pálido de miedo.

-No…

-!Joder¡ !Pues contacta a alguien o algo¡ -  gritó Kuroo, los nervios lo hicieron perder los estribos, creía que todo sería más fácil, no tomó en cuenta la fuerza sobrehumana que tendría un poseído, estaba siendo dominado por el miedo.

-Yui san… Aone… - Kenma habló con un volumen muy bajo, los fantasmas caminaron hacia él para escucharlo mejor, Hinata también se le acercó más para escuchar lo que decía - no le tengan miedo, eso es aún peor, tienen que enfrentarlo con valor, si le tienen miedo nada de lo que hagan servirá… - susurró, Hinata abrió los ojos y estiró su mano en el aire, moviéndola como si intentara tocar a los espíritus que jamás podría ver o sentir.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… - respondió Yui tratando de no exaltarse y ser grosera con Kenma, Aone solo agachó la cabeza, se veía duro, pero en el fondo estaba igual de asustado que su compañera.

-¿Que estás balbuceando? - Kuroo habló un poco más calmado, Kenma no quiso responder.

-!Hay dos fantasmas aquí¡ - respondió Hinata con emoción, Kenma lo miró con pesar, si tan solo todos tuvieran, incluyéndolo, la capacidad de Shouyou para ser positivos, tal vez las cosas en esos momentos serian diferentes.

-¿En serio? Entonces diles que se muevan - “Akaashi” seguía moviéndose como un loco, crispándole los nervios a Kuroo - !!Ya quédate quieto demonio de mierda¡¡ - Kenma suspiró y caminó hacia “Akaashi”, Kuroo y Bokuto sujetaron con más fuerzas la silla mientras él bajaba sin miedo la chaqueta enrollada en la boca del chico.

-Di tu nombre - le ordenó Kenma sin expresión alguna, Shintarou lo miró con una ira asesina y le escupió en la cara, Kenma solo cerró los ojos y usó su manga para limpiarse.

-Voy a matarte… - pronunció esa cosa en un susurro aterrador, Kenma no le demostró ningún rastro de miedo - voy a abrirte como a ese imbécil y haré que Akaashi se coma tus tripas… - Kenma agarró los cabellos de “Akaashi”, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No seas muy brusco… - le pidió Bokuto con un hilo de voz.

-Di tu nombre.

-!!Vas a morir¡¡ - le gritó Shintarou con furia, moviéndose sin parar, Bokuto y Kuroo casi caen con los bruscos movimientos de la silla.

Kenma agarró con más fuerza los cabellos de “Akaashi”, sus ojos de gato miraban directamente a los opacos ojos del poseído, la energía de ambos era irradiada de tal forma que competían por ver cuál era más fuerte; en vez de sentir miedo y dolor en sus ojos de color ámbar, Kenma solo sentía un golpe de adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, tan potente que pudo adentrarse en la profundidad de un recuerdo del demonio.

Veía todo en primera persona, como si él mismo fuera Shintarou, su propia risa maniaca llenaba la habitación, una recámara con oxido y sangre en las paredes, sucia y desordenada, llena de cadenas, alambres de púas, herramientas metálicas y órganos humanos destrozados en el piso. El llanto de un muchacho y sus gritos de dolor acompañaban sus risotadas endemoniadas, él lo estaba cercenando vivo, una de las jóvenes y delgadas piernas del chiquillo estaba casi separada de la cadera, unida únicamente por el sobresaliente hueso.

El jovencito gritaba y lloraba totalmente ensangrentado, él solo disfrutaba despedazando su cuerpo con un cuchillo carnicero; los movimientos desesperados del chico lo hacían lastimar sus manos amarradas con un alambre de púas; a un lado de su cabeza estaban unas tijeras que habían sido utilizadas para destrozar su aparato reproductor. Él estaba tan concentrado riendo y cortando la carne del pobre muchacho, que no pudo darse cuenta de que este soltó sus manos del extremadamente doloroso amarre, rasgando algunos pedazos de su mano y tomando las tijeras, en un acto desesperado por salvarse del psicópata; él levantó la cabeza, reaccionando muy tarde cuando el chico clavó las tijeras en su cuello con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, rompiendo su arteria carótida; él gritó y cayó retorciéndose en el piso, perdiendo lentamente la consciencia, esos fueron los últimos segundos de Shintarou.

Kenma salió de su trance de forma agitada, se veía perturbado, necesitó algo para sujetarse mientras trataba de procesar la horrible visión que había tenido, cubría su boca con una mano y respiraba con dificultad; Hinata se le acercó y tocó su hombro con las dos manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Kenma? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó sumamente preocupado, Kenma tomó aire un par de veces e intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Ya sé que es esta cosa… - respondió Kenma, Hinata seguía mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Qué es?...

-Cuando un humano muere experimentando una sensación extrema, puede vagar en forma de fantasma, o transformarse en un Yokai. Esto es diferente, no tiene una forma definida, apenas se está transformando en uno, por eso busca tanto absorber almas y ni siquiera les dio una oportunidad de salvarse de ese estúpido juego… - Shouyou le encontró sentido a lo que decía, Kuroo en cambio se veía más nervioso que antes - este tipo ya era un asesino antes, lo vi… - Hinata abrazó a Kenma sin previo aviso, su abrazo era suave y cálido, algo reconfortante después de todo lo que había visto.

-Todo estará bien - le dijo Shouyou buscando darle ánimos; la sensación de ser abrazado, y el calor que siempre irradiaba Hinata, eran algo hermoso que reponía el espíritu de Kenma. “Akaashi” empezó a moverse con aun más brusquedad, Kuroo y Bokuto cayeron al suelo con tan súbito movimiento; Aone intentó armarse de valor y acercar su mano lentamente al demonio, sin embargo, antes de tocarlo se arrepintió y comenzó a caminar avergonzado en dirección a la salida; “Akaashi” movía los brazos con fuerza, tratando de sacarse las esposas y los amarres, una de sus manos estaba dislocándose y la piel empujada por el metal se desprendía; al ver eso, Yui se enfureció y dio un gran salto lleno de valentía hacia Shintarou. 

-!!Ya deja de lastimarlo¡¡

Yui se lanzó sobre “Akaashi” con tanta fuerza que logró sacar al demonio, tirándolo al piso y cayendo sobre él, la chica fantasma se sentó encima de esa cosa y empezó a darle golpes sin parar, puñetazos, arañazos, golpes con la parte inferior de su mano; el espectro trataba de quitársela de encima, pero esta insistía en seguir aunque no supiera si en verdad estaba infligiendo algún daño. Cada movimiento Yui lo sentía pesado, torpe, muy débil, movía sus puños golpeando sin lograr percibir que estaba pegando con fuerza, creía que sus manos se sentían como plumas inútiles y eso la hacía llorar con rabia y frustración; Shintarou logró empujarla y tirarla al suelo, la arrastró mientras ella gritaba tratando de aferrarse al piso. Se puso frente a Yui y abrió sus grandes fauces frente a su cara, la chica se quedó petrificada de terror; Aone fue testigo de su pelea y se armó de valor para correr hacia el demonio y encajarle una patada, para luego levantar a Yui y abrazarla buscando protegerla.

Shintarou dio un grito lleno de rabia que casi le revienta los tímpanos a Kenma, los demás solo percibieron un leve temblor; comenzó a moverse como un rayo por todo el departamento, tirando muebles, rompiendo objetos de vidrio, empujando a todos los presentes para atemorizarlos; en un momento abrió el cajón de los utensilios de cocina y comenzó a arrojar cuchillos hacia todas partes, Bokuto y Kuroo se cubrieron detrás de un sillón, Hinata y Kenma corrieron y se agacharon cubriéndose juntos. Al no tener más cuchillos a su disposición, el demonio siguió tirando cosas completamente enloquecido de rabia, desplazándose con una rapidez inhumana contra la que Aone y Yui nada podían hacer. Empujó una estantería que estaba muy cerca de Kenma y Shouyou, el pequeño pelirrojo miró hacia arriba asustado, el estante era muy pesado y definitivamente los dejaría muy malheridos; rápidamente, Kenma se movió para interponerse de pie entre Hinata y el estante, recibiendo todo el peso del mueble en su brazo, espalda y cabeza.

Una de las rodillas de Kenma le había impedido desplomarse sobre Shouyou, que derramaba lagrimas mirando a Kenma lleno de culpa, llorando con miedo y arrepentimiento por creer que todo ocurría por sus errores; Kenma sentía un fuerte dolor en las partes de su cuerpo que recibieron el golpe, ese dolor y el hecho de estar viendo el llanto de Hinata lo hicieron enfurecer, y esa fuerte emoción provocó que su mente se pusiera en blanco y sus facciones perdieran expresión más allá de sus intensos y furiosos ojos. Se fijó en todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo, revistas y libros de esoterismo, lápices, libretas, y unas tijeras que tomó justo antes de comenzar a levantarse con el peso del estante sobre su espalda, devolviéndolo a su lugar mientras se reincorporaba frente a Shouyou.

Shintarou estaba inmóvil, observando intimidado como el aura de Kenma brillaba en un radio tres veces más grande que el normal, esa luz entre el azul y el morado lo cegaba por lo enorme que se había vuelto; Kenma dio media vuelta, mirándolo de frente con sus gatunos ojos consumidos por la emoción predominante de su alma y el propósito que esta tenía: una gran rabia en pos de proteger a un ser querido. Kenma caminó lentamente hacia él con las tijeras en la mano, su aura ardía como llamas de color índigo, el demonio retrocedió, sintiéndose disminuido. Las tijeras que a sus ojos eran lo más horrible del mundo, la luz que lo hacía arder, esos ojos que lo destrozaban con la mirada, los dos fantasmas que caminaban al lado del muchacho con más valor que nunca, y la palabra “lárgate…” susurrada por Kenma, lograron que el espectro saliera corriendo desaforadamente hasta el tablero, no para tomarlo, no para esconderlo, sino para meterse ahí y nunca más salir.

Kenma se detuvo y dio media vuelta, Kuroo intentó acercársele y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero una energía extraña acompañada de unas leves vibraciones le impidieron ir más cerca de su amigo; agachó la cabeza sin saber porque lo hacía, era una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo para demostrarle respeto a alguien superior. Kenma caminó en silencio para levantar suavemente a Hinata del piso, luego se fue hasta el tablero, nadie vivo quería estar cerca de él, no entendían el motivo de porque la energía que parecía irradiar los hacía sentir más pequeños; Aone y Yui en cambio se regocijaban a su lado, no les resultaba extraño o desagradable ser tocados por esa aura tan amplia, de hecho les resultaba revitalizante.

Al tomar el tablero, Kenma caminó hacia Bokuto y se le quedó mirando sin mover los labios; Bokuto se puso nervioso e inmediatamente empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos el encendedor, entregándoselo a Kenma con las manos temblorosas; posteriormente Kenma registró la nevera de Hinata, retirando una botella de sake. Se dirigió al lavaplatos y roció el tablero con el alcohol, tomó el encendedor y le prendió fuego, dejándolo consumirse hasta convertirlo en cenizas, mientras Kuroo aprovechaba para llamar a Terushima, otro de sus compañeros de la policía, para que los recogiera y los llevara a un hospital, puesto que Akaashi estaba inconsciente y herido, al igual que Kenma.

Apenas llegó la nueva patrulla conducida por un chico rubio con un aura entre el color naranjo y el amarillo, todos partieron rápidamente al primer piso, Kuroo llevaba en sus brazos el flácido y débil cuerpo de Akaashi, cuya aura se veía como un pequeño hilo de color café. Bokuto, Hinata y Kenma se sentaron en los asientos traseros, Kuroo depositó el cuerpo de Akaashi sobre sus piernas y se fue corriendo al asiento del copiloto; Bokuto sostenía la cabeza de su mejor amigo, acariciándolo y llamándolo, esperando que le contestara; Terushima encendió los motores y salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, Kenma miraba el aura de Akaashi con preocupación, de veía extremadamente diminuta, sin fuerzas. Tomó la decisión de deslizar su mano a un centímetro de Akaashi por sobre el aire, recorriéndolo desde los pies a la cabeza; Shouyou lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿También puedes curar a los heridos? - preguntó Hinata con los ojos brillantes.

-Esto no sana, Shouyou - respondió Kenma, desplazando sus manos por sobre Akaashi - estoy reactivando su aura.

-¿Reactivando su aura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Akaashi? - preguntó Bokuto con mucho nerviosismo y temor.

-Su aura está muy débil, casi no la veo… - respondió Kenma, posteriormente comenzó a bostezar mientras seguía moviendo sus manos.

-¿Eso qué significa?... - Bokuto preguntó con una expresión de angustia.

-No tiene suficiente vitalidad, no está luchando, es como si no quisiera seguir viviendo - respondió Kenma, volviendo a bostezar otro par de veces.

-Oh no…

-¿Puedes ayudarlo, Kenma? - pronunció Hinata, Kenma cabeceaba y bostezaba.

-Lo estoy haciendo… le estoy transmitiendo energías de mi aura, ya empieza a verse como debería, más o menos…- bostezó una vez más, a Shouyou ya le parecía extraño.

-¿Tienes sueño Kenma?

-No…

-¿Entonces por qué bostezas?

-Para darle vitalidad, yo debo perder parte de la mía.

-¿Estarás bien?...

-Sí, lo estaré - Kenma continuó dándole energías a Akaashi - su aura ya se ve un poco mejor.

-¿Cómo es su aura? - preguntó Hinata.

-Es de color café, es un color sucio, no me agrada - respondió Kenma mirando con algo de molestia a Akaashi.

-No me digas que… ¿Se ensució al ser poseído?

-No, ya era así antes, no me agrada.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Que Akaashi es alguien malo?

-!Esperen un momento¡ Akaashi es una buena persona, yo lo conozco más que ustedes y puedo asegurarlo - replicó Bokuto.

-No estoy diciendo que es alguien malo, este color simplemente puede ser porque rechaza el mundo espiritual, por eso está tan débil, trata de ignorar su existencia y simplemente no hizo nada para evitar que esto le ocurriera; no me agrada - volvió a repetir Kenma, Bokuto frunció el ceño.

-A mí si me agrada - le respondió Bokuto con un tono algo molesto.

-No dudo que puede ser un buen amigo, pero yo simplemente no siento simpatía por él - Kenma era muy sincero y directo, Bokuto solo se quedó callado en vez de hacerse más problemas.

*****

En el pasillo del hospital, los paramédicos corrían con una camilla a toda velocidad, Kageyama estaba tendido con una mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca, escuchando todo lo que decían a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados; su corazón se aceleró al escuchar una hermosa voz que conocía de memoria, su adorado Sugawara le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros que había ocurrido, y por una corazonada corrió hacia la camilla, exclamando con horror su primer nombre y siguiendo de cerca a los paramédicos. Tobio escuchaba su nombre, escuchaba los llamados de Suga, los “no por favor…” que este susurraba, y su llanto desconsolado mientras entraban a la sala de urgencias.

Lograba oír los artefactos médicos y la voz del cirujano, ordenándole algo a Sugawara, pensando que estaba entre los demás enfermeros e ignorando completamente su rostro empapado en lágrimas; lo estaban interviniendo, iba a necesitar transfusiones urgentes; Kageyama intentaba memorizar el procedimiento medico mientras limpiaban sus heridas y las cerraban, quizás eso lo ayudaría en algún punto de su carrera. Se molestó al escuchar como el cirujano le gritaba a Suga y lo echaba de la sala porque no reaccionaba a tiempo y le temblaban las manos, maldijo internamente a ese tipo y enfocó su audición en Sugawara y su suave llanto. “No llores mi amor… no voy a morir, estás llorando por nada” pensó mientras lo escuchaba, determinado a seguir vivo y pasar días, semanas, meses e incluso un millón de años al lado de la persona que amaba.

*****

Akaashi abrió suavemente los ojos mientras lo llevaban en una camilla por el pabellón, una enfermera le habló preguntándole si podía oírla y cuál era su nombre, él respondió, su voz se oyó muy baja y afónica, la mujer le decía que todo estaría bien, mientras lo ingresaban a urgencias; Bokuto se quedó sentado junto a Kuroo y Terushima, estos trataban de darle apoyo y lo animaban diciéndole que Akaashi se pondría bien. Kenma fue llevado a otra sala, Shouyou tuvo que quedarse afuera a pesar de que quería acompañar a Kenma, después de todo sus heridas no eran demasiado graves y podían tratarse en cualquier enfermería, o al menos eso creía el, desconociendo la posibilidad de que Kenma podría tener un traumatismo craneoencefálico por el golpe en su cabeza.

Hinata caminó por los pasillos, encontrando a Suga sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando; lo reconoció, Tobio les había presentado a su pareja en una ocasión, lo recordaba como una persona muy cálida y agradable, casi como una madre que se preocupaba por la alimentación de Kageyama, en esa ocasión todos pensaron que nunca lo habían visto tan tranquilo y sonriente. Se le acercó con preocupación, temiendo lo peor, y le preguntó que ocurría, Sugawara reconoció su voz y limpio sus lágrimas, diciéndole que Tobio estaba en urgencias y que necesitaba muchas transfusiones de sangre; Shouyou suspiró al confirmar que Kageyama seguía vivo, se sentó al lado de Suga y lo abrazó para animarlo, el enfermero cerró los ojos, sintiéndose apoyado, ya no estaba solo en su incertidumbre.

*****

Pasaron las horas, Kageyama despertó en un cuarto de hospital iluminado por la luz de la mañana, se sentía débil y adolorido, los músculos de su estómago le dolían hasta al respirar; pero estaba respirando, estaba vivo de milagro y eso le alegró el corazón. Suga estaba sentado en una silla, dormido con la cara y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, acababa de llegar hacía un rato aprovechando unos cuantos minutos libres para ver cómo se encontraba; Tobio lo observó, su rostro angelical tenía una pequeña lagrima en su ojo que no había terminado de derramar antes de caer rendido sobre su regazo. Kageyama estiró su mano y removió suavemente un mechón de cabello que cubría los ojos de su amado; Sugawara despertó al sentir el suave toque, levantando la cabeza y encontrando los ojos de su pareja.

-Cariño… ¿Estas bien?... - le preguntó con los ojos brillantes por unas repentinas lagrimas que los inundaron sin derramarse.

-Suga… - susurró con su débil voz.

-¿Si mi amor? ¿Pasa algo? Dime si notas que algo anda mal, por favor…

-Suga… no me queda mucho tiempo… - dijo con una voz adolorida y baja, un tanto exagerada; Sugawara volteó rápidamente la cabeza para ver el monitor de signos vitales, que indicaba todo estaba en orden.

-Esto…

-No me queda mucho tiempo… por favor, escucha mi último deseo… - le habló en susurros, Suga se levantó de su asiento y rió suavemente, colocando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, de forma coqueta.

-¿Cuál es tu última voluntad, cariño? - Kageyama acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Sugawara.

-Un beso de la persona más hermosa del mundo… - Suga derramó con emoción las lágrimas que retenía, y acercó sus suaves labios a los de su amado, juntándolos para darle un tierno y reconfortante beso cargado de amor. Al separarse, Sugawara miró con expresión de berrinche a su pareja.

-Por favor no me asustes así…

-Lo siento - Tobio volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su adoración, Suga cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Te amo mucho…

-Te amo más…

*****

Hinata despertó en una silla de la sala de espera, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo a la recepción, preguntando por los tres pacientes; le respondieron que solo podría ver a Kenma y a Akaashi, pues no estaban en cuidados intensivos como Kageyama; al enterarse de cuáles eran sus habitaciones, Shouyou corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. El primer cuarto que encontró fue el de Akaashi, abrió suavemente la puerta y vio a Bokuto parado a un lado de su mejor amigo, tomando la mano que no estaba herida y besando el dorso con ternura, Akaashi se sonrojó ante ese adorable gesto, Hinata prefirió no entrar para no interrumpir el momento. Continuó corriendo hasta el cuarto de Kenma y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver que Kenma tenía una venda en la cabeza y una tela sosteniendo su brazo herido; lo miró apenado, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio al ver que estaba en pie, en un estado mucho mejor que el de sus dos amigos; se le acercó poco a poco, no era común en él actuar tímidamente, pero algo lo hacía sentirse así.

-Hola Kenma…

-Shouyou - Kenma volteó mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa, Shouyou también le enseñó una sonrisa dulce y aliviada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si… no te asustes por mi brazo, no está roto - le dijo adivinando que Hinata se sentía preocupado por ese detalle.

-Qué alivio…

-¿Tu estás bien, Shouyou?

-Sí, no me pasó nada.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Akaashi está consciente, no supe mucho de él, y Kageyama está algo delicado, pero, sé que se pondrá bien.

-Ciertamente, su aura es muy fuerte - respondió Kenma, Hinata se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Lo que hiciste ayer fue genial…

-No es la gran cosa…

-Todo en ti es genial, Kenma - ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar, Shouyou también estaba abochornado.

-No creo que sea genial…

-Lo eres, eres genial, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú - Kenma le sonrió, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a Hinata lo ponía muy nervioso, tomó aire para continuar con lo que quería decirle - todos tus poderes, tu trabajo, tu forma de ser, no puedo evitar sentirme fascinado con… con todo lo que eres - Kenma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad crees eso?... - Shouyou asintió con la carita roja y los labios temblorosos.

-Yo… me siento muy interesado en todo lo que haces, creo que eres muy agradable a pesar de no hablar mucho, y también creo que eres… muy atractivo… - el corazón de Kenma se aceleró aún más - sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y que esto te va a sonar muy raro, puede que no quieras volver a hablarme, pero… - Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia agachando la cabeza, demostrando que lo que iba a decir lo diría con compromiso y seriedad - !Sal conmigo por favor¡

 


	5. Takeru

Un joven de cabello castaño proyectó su visión al techo de su habitación, resoplando y respirando profundamente, de su boca salía vapor por el frio del ambiente que se contraponía con su ardiente cuerpo desnudo; la luz amarilla de la mañana lo iluminaba mientras movía principalmente sus glúteos y  caderas, encima de la persona que amaba. Su pareja mostraba un rostro que parecía un poco fastidiado, no porque le desagradara ser despertado con sexo matutino, sino porque aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y esperaba dormir un poco más.

Mientras el joven cabalgaba sobre su chico, lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y dulce, cosa que logró ablandarlo para que quitara esa cara larga que su pereza le obligaba a tener; sus cuerpos estaban muy bien esculpidos con músculos, les gustaba mantener una vida sana, eso podía verse en las fotografías del cuarto, la mayoría de ellos escalando, andando en bicicleta y paseando. Solo una foto hacía la excepción, ambos vestidos de blanco frente a un bosque; hacía un año habían contraído matrimonio en Canadá, tenían unos cuantos destinos para elegir el lugar de su boda, pero los bosques y el precioso paisaje les parecían un perfecto paraje para una luna de miel.

-Iwa chan… ¿Te gusta como lo estoy haciendo? - le preguntó el de cabello castaño, su esposo lo miraba seriamente.

-Me la has aplastado un par de veces, parece que aun estás durmiendo - su pareja rió y acercó sus labios al cuello de Iwa, besándolo suavemente mientras movía las caderas sobre su miembro.

-Perdón, quería hacerlo aprovechando el poco tiempo que queda ¿Qué hora es, Iwa chan? - su marido preguntó muy cerca de su oído, acariciándole el rostro con un delicado toque, contrario a los movimientos fuertes de sus caderas sobre la pelvis de Iwa.

-Las 7:20… - respondió su pareja, pasando de verse serio a complacido, y agarrando sus nalgas para disfrutar ese cuerpo moldeado y fibroso tan sexy.

-¡¿En serio?! Oh no… voy a llegar tarde al bufete - su esposo lo tomó firmemente de las caderas sin despegarlo de su pene, volteándolo de una sola vez para estar sobre él en la posición del misionero - Iwa chan…

-Tú me provocaste… Ahora hazte responsable - Iwa le habló cerca del cuello, depositando un pequeño beso y una extensa y tibia lamida que lo hizo estremecer.

-Pero voy a llegar tarde al trabajo… - Iwa movió la pelvis, sacándole un gemidito agudo sin querer.

-Llegarías tarde si fuéramos a tu ritmo, Oikawa san, no eres tan rápido… - Iwa deslizó sus manos bajo la espalda y cabeza de su marido, abrazándolo con una mano entre los omoplatos y otra en la cabeza.

Oikawa respiró profundamente, dejándose llevar por su esposo, quien apenas lo tuvo entre sus brazos empezó a moverse rápidamente, generando una fricción caliente que lo hacía gritar de placer; Iwaizumi Hajime sabía muy bien cómo hacer que su esposo sacara alaridos lujuriosos de sus apetecibles labios. Clavó sus uñas en las duras nalgas de su salvaje amado, no podía controlarse si recibía tantas embestidas una tras otra; Iwa lo volvía loco en varios ámbitos, ninguno negativo.

Mientras era penetrado hasta el hartazgo, Oikawa recuperó un poco la compostura para abrazar la cabeza de su pareja, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y alternando el nombre “Hajime” y el apodo “Iwa chan” cada que podía articular una palabra. Iwaizumi anunció que pronto se correría, separándose levemente de su esposo para masturbarlo y ayudarlo a venirse; Oikawa lo miraba con amor y deseo, pidiendo que lo hiciera en su interior, Iwa lo llamó inconsciente por no pensar que sería incomodo tener algo así dentro durante todo el resto del día. Iwaizumi sacó su miembro y lo colocó sobre el de Oikawa, masturbándolos al mismo tiempo, y alcanzando el orgasmo casi simultáneamente, con un beso al final de esa aliviante sensación.

Se levantaron y caminaron desnudos hasta la ducha, no era necesario que se bañaran juntos, acababan de hacer el amor, pero ese momento mágico de sus cuerpos apegándose bajo el agua, sus brazos y manos recorriéndose, y sus bocas juntándose en apasionados besos como si apenas tuvieran unos meses de noviazgo, era un placer que no podían negarse; a veces se preguntaban cómo no terminaban aburriéndose del otro, se conocían desde niños, e incluso con todos esos años donde la confianza se suponía que apagaba la pasión, lograban mantener viva la llama, al fin y al cabo, ni con todos los años del mundo dejarían que se extinguiera. Al terminar de ducharse y vestirse, Iwaizumi fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno, unos sencillos bowls de arroz, judías cocidas y un omelette; Oikawa llegó al comedor acomodándose la corbata, se veía distinto de traje y con anteojos para leer mejor los documentos que traía en su maletín. 

-Iwa chan, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo una reunión con Oiwake san en unos minutos - Oikawa se calzaba la chaqueta torpemente mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

-Entonces traga, pero no vas a salir sin comer - Iwa se le acercó con una bandeja y el ceño fruncido, Oikawa comenzó a comer y a hablar con la boca llena.

-Pero tengo que recibir sus instrucciones - comía mientras hablaba, Iwa lo miraba un poco molesto por su forma de comer tan desenfrenada, los granos de arroz en la boca de su esposo lo molestaban, por lo que tomó una servilleta y la pasó por las zonas sucias de sus mejillas y boca - va a retirarse, hicimos el contacto con un viejo cliente que lo contrató y ahora está dispuesto a que yo tome el lugar de Oiwake.

-No te pongas nervioso, si llegas unos minutos tarde no te perjudicará, se va a retirar de todos modos ¿No?

-Si supiera el motivo de la demora  sí que lo haría enojar - dijo e Iwa rió, a Oikawa le gustaba mucho verlo reír, porque no era precisamente el esposo más risueño.

-¿No dices ser muy inteligente Oikawa san? Tu puedes crear una excusa creíble - Iwa acarició su mejilla mientras disimuladamente ponía una botellita de enjuague bucal en el bolsillo de Oikawa, como no tendría tiempo de lavarse los dientes, se aseguraría de que su marido tuviera un buen aliento en su reunión.

-Por supuesto, no hay nadie más inteligente que yo - Iwaizumi gruñó al oír eso - excepto tu Iwa chan, mira - Oikawa le enseñó una noticia de hacía unos minutos que buscó en su celular - congestión vehicular, ahí está mi excusa.

-Pero no vivimos en ese sector - Iwa apegó su frente en la de su amado, fue un poco brusco, pero ambos sonreían y se miraban con amor.

-Pero él no lo sabe - ambos sonrieron, Iwaizumi rodeó la cintura de su pareja y lo miró a los ojos.

-Cuando llegues al trabajo, revisa tu bolsillo - Oikawa estuvo a punto de meter su mano en el bolsillo, pero Iwa arrugó las cejas - te digo que lo hagas cuando llegues al bufete.

-Está bien Iwa chan, prometo que sólo lo veré al llegar - se besaron, Oikawa sonreía, Iwa fue cambiando progresivamente de expresión, disfrutando los labios de su marido, siempre tan suaves y agradables, incluso con su sabor a huevos revueltos, arroz y salsa de soja.

-Ve… - se besaron una vez más, al separarse Oikawa tomó las llaves de su auto, Iwaizumi lo siguió hasta la puerta - que te vaya bien.

Al llegar al bufete de abogados Seijoh, Oikawa por fin pudo meter su mano al bolsillo, retirando la botella pequeña de enjuague bucal; sonrió enternecido, Iwaizumi pensaba en todo, llevaba tres minutos de retraso, cosa que ya le parecía mucho, pero si se hubiera lavado los dientes en casa habría demorado un poco más. Colocó el líquido en su boca y lo movió de un lado a otro, al ver que muchos de sus compañeros se paseaban cerca de su lado, sintió vergüenza de escupir en algún bote de basura o planta, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el enjuague tan mentolado.

Llegó a paso rápido a la oficina de Takurou Oiwake, un abogado veterano de aspecto estoico e intimidante, que había decidido retirarse algo prematuramente para ser alguien tan apegado al trabajo. Oikawa entró arreglándose la corbata como si fuera un modelo de comercial, más confiado de lo que debería; si tres minutos eran mucho tiempo para él mismo, lo eran el doble para el señor Oiwake.

-Llegas tarde, Tooru.

-Discúlpeme Oiwake san, había un poco de congestión vehicular.

-Si no supiera que eres bueno en esto, pondría en duda que puedes encargarte de asesorar a la familia Yaku - le respondió secamente, Oikawa seguía manteniendo su rostro de seguridad aunque en el fondo estuviera tragando saliva.

-No los decepcionaré - dijo Oikawa - considerando su nivel económico por supuesto que no… - murmuró por lo bajo.

-El caso de esa familia es muy particular, y realmente requiere que tengas vocación, Tooru - Oiwake se cruzó de brazos, Oikawa quería rodar los ojos, no le gustaba que lo sermonearan ni que le recalcaran eso de estar 100% comprometido, él no se autodenominaría el mejor si no fuera el mejor.

-Juro que seré muy responsable con la familia Yaku.

-¿Incluso si tuvieras que arriesgar tu vida? - Oikawa lo miró con extrañeza.

-Pues supongo que si ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Como te dije, es un caso muy particular - el veterano extendió unos papeles, llenos de datos y hasta recortes de periódicos, mas ningún documento de citación judicial, demandas, dictamentos, notificaciones, escrituras; nada - ni siquiera hay imputados.

-¿Imputados de qué?

-Morisuke Yaku, el hijo de nuestro cliente Akemi Yaku, desapareció hace 10 años sin dejar rastro alguno - Oikawa te tocó la frente sin siquiera ocultar su decepción.

-¿Acaso nos concierne a nosotros? Eso es un asunto policiaco, cómo vamos a tomar el caso si ni siquiera sabemos ni los cargos que podría tener el culpable, si es que lo hay. No tiene ni un poco de sentido, con todo respeto se lo digo.

-El caso ya estuvo en manos de la policía, y nada lograron hacer, incluso con todo el dinero ofrecido por la familia, no obtuvieron resultados. Bajo mi perspectiva, la policía hizo todo lo que pudo, pero ellos insisten e insinúan que existe cohecho entre las autoridades - Oikawa se tocó el tabique con fastidio.

-Incluso de ser así, es algo demasiado grande, no veo la forma de abarcar esto.

-Han pasado por varios abogados e investigadores privados, todos han abandonado.

-Incluyéndolo a usted, y no me extraña.

-Deja de ser tan soberbio Oikawa - le regañó Oiwake, Tooru selló sus labios.

-Está bien…

-He avanzado un poco basándome en lo recopilado por los anteriores abogados; asesora a la familia y colabora con los nuevos investigadores privados.

-¿Hay más de uno?

-Son un duo, Akira Kunimi y Yuutarou Kindaichi, cuando estés listo comunícate con ellos - Oikawa seguía estando poco o nada convencido, pero la cantidad de dinero ofrecido era algo que lo haría vivir como el rey que era de por vida - por cierto, me faltaron algunos documentos, están en el poder de mi sobrino, Yoshiki Towada, te estará esperando en el hospital donde trabaja por la tarde. Mucha suerte con esto, Oikawa.

Tooru se retiró a su oficina para revisar los documentos que tenía en su poder de forma cómoda, mandando a su secretaria Hana Misaki para que le compara un café irlandés con un melón pan; se sentó en su silla y giró un poco mirando el techo, creía firmemente que no había forma de tomar el caso por ningún lado, literalmente no sabían nada sobre quien podría ser imputado en la desaparición de Morisuke Yaku. Cuando su secretaria, una linda joven de melena corta, le trajo su pedido, se sintió a gusto para revisar el papeleo; Morisuke Yaku fue un periodista de la entonces joven editorial Shiroi Karasu, desapareció un 1 de mayo del 2007, en pleno Golden Week; los últimos rastros de su persona se encontraron en las afueras de Shizuoka, en una localidad rural se encontraban sus zapatos, y cerca de la entrada al bosque Aokigahara se encontró también su identificación y credencial de prensa.

Con eso Oikawa dijo que el caso debería estar cerrado, pero Misaki tuvo el atrevimiento de contradecirlo, diciendo que no tenía sentido que sus zapatos y tarjetas se encontraran repartidos de esa forma, era algo demasiado manipulado; Tooru espabiló y se tomó más en serio la revisión de la información, no volvería a verse como un estúpido frente a Hana, él era capaz de más. Otro documento presentaba la imputación del único sospechoso de la desaparición, Kentarou Kyoutani, alias “perro loco”, un ex convicto con el cual Yaku había tenido contacto antes de desaparecer; se deliberó que no existían pruebas sobre su autoría y fue liberado de la prisión preventiva; Oikawa siguió mirando todo ese asunto como si se tratase de un caso perdido, pero no le quedaba otra más que ir a visitar al tal doctor Yoshiki Towada cuando tuviera tiempo por la tarde.

*****

-Así que… ¿Lo atacó un desconocido al salir de su casa camino al trabajo? - dijo Kuroo frente a la camilla de Akaashi, este se veía incómodo y muy serio.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que pasó.

-Sí sí, lo atacó un desconocido dejándolo inconsciente y lo metió de vuelta a su casa - Kuroo anotaba todo actuando como si de verdad Akaashi le estuviera contestando; Akaashi evitaba mirarlo, se sentía muy desconfiado.

-No lo sé…

-Y sus amigos lo visitaron por la tarde y también fueron atacados por el sujeto ¿No es así? - Akaashi suspiró y miró a Kuroo reuniendo coraje para increparlo.

-¿Eres un policía corrupto?

-Me ofendes amigo, tienes suerte de que quiera salvarte el pellejo con esta constancia que estoy escribiendo.

-¿Salvarme el pellejo?...

-Ya sabes, por las cosas que hiciste.

-Lo siento… pero no recuerdo nada.

-Supongo que no, estabas poseído al fin y al cabo.

-No sé a qué te refieres ¿Podrías dejarme descansar?

-Si no sabes a qué me refiero ¿Por qué me llamaste policía corrupto? - se miraron, Akaashi se mantenía inexpresivo, y se giró sobre la camilla dándole la espalda.

-No sé nada de esas cosas, déjame solo - Kuroo lo observó, el costado de su cuerpo formaba una curva muy agradable a la vista, no pudo evitar deslizar su dedo por esa linda forma, haciendo que Akaashi se sobresaltara - no me toques.

-Lo siento lo siento, no me resistí - Kuroo levantó las manos, Akaashi lo miraba de reojo.

-Corrupto y pervertido, no me importa si me arrestas, solo vete de aquí.

-Oye, de verdad lo lamento, a veces se me pasa la mano ¿No hay rencores verdad? - trató de sonar sereno y confiable, Akaashi seguía teniendo la misma mala impresión inicial.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Tu nombre es Keiji Akaashi verdad? Me gusta ese nombre.

-Hay otras formas de coquetear.

-Solo soy una persona muy amistosa - de repente sonó muy tranquilo, casi espiritual, pero Akaashi no dejaba de verse estoico. 

-¿Haces nanpa en tus días libres? - la sonrisa de Kuroo tembló, aunque se forzó a mantenerla.

-Eres ocurrente, me agradas mucho ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Esta vez sin tensión sex… tensión normal y corriente - Akaashi suspiró sin ganas de seguir siendo hostil aunque lo deseara.

-¿Puede ser en otra ocasión? Estoy un poco cansado en estos momentos - le respondió, Kuroo tenía una expresión ladina mirando la figura de Akaashi.

-Bueno está bien - Akaashi le daba la espalda, cerrando los ojos poco a poco para tomar una siesta - ¿Sigues cansado? - Akaashi miró el techo, algo estresado.

-Sigo cansado.

-¿Y ahora?

-También.

-¡Akaaaashi! - Bokuto entró contento a la habitación de su amigo, encontrando a Kuroo  junto a Akaashi - ¡hola Kuroo! - saludó alegremente, Kuroo lo saludó moviendo la mano, ninguno de los dos hizo una reverencia, eso indicaba confianza e informalidad en ellos.

-Hola hermano ¿Ya saliste del trabajo? Es algo temprano - Akaashi los veía sorprendido, actuaban como amigos de toda la vida.

-Hinata y yo pedimos la tarde libre, puede ser arriesgado, pero por esta vez nos permitieron salir.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? - preguntó Akaashi, en comparación a Bokuto, Hinata no lo había visitado tanto; Bokuto miró hacia atrás y hacia abajo, creyendo que su pequeño amigo seguía a sus espaldas.

-Creí que estaba conmigo - respondió Bokuto rascándose la cabeza.

-¿La respuesta no es obvia? - dijo Kuroo besuqueando su mano de forma burlona.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Bokuto lo miraba sin comprender la indirecta.

-Kenma vino a la revisión de su brazo - pronunció en tono pícaro.

-Ohhh - Bokuto logró atar cabos.

-¿Cuándo crees que será su boda?

-¿En un año tal vez?

-Kenma es algo flojo, pero confío en que será muy rápido en esto, yo les doy medio año - dijo Kuroo con certeza.

-Un año es más realista.

-Seis meses son suficientes para el paso que llevan.

-Que no, lo harán en un año.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Por supuesto, si lo hacen en un año o más, tendrás que conducir una moto de patrullaje desnudo.

-Acepto, si lo hacen en menos de un año, tendrás que comer tres platos de natto - Kuroo sonrió con malicia, Bokuto puso cara de horror y asco, y Akaashi abrió los ojos, recién se enteraba de que Kuroo conocía la comida que Bokuto más odiaba.

-Cruel.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta.

-Está bien, lo acepto - ambos levantaron un pulgar, Akaashi se sentía excluido de la conversación, Bokuto estaba concentrando toda su atención en su nuevo amigo, así que Akaashi involuntariamente observaba a Kuroo con una seriedad de pocos amigos, el policía levantó las manos al ver su rostro irritado.

-Bueno… Ya terminé mi trabajo aquí, debo volver a la comisaría - Kuroo se retiró rápidamente de la habitación, dejando la libreta de sus apuntes sobre la camilla de Akaashi; Bokuto al verlo salir, tuvo más confianza para acercarse a Akaashi, tocándole la frente como lo había estado haciendo en todas sus visitas al hospital.

-Estoy bien Bokuto san, no tengo fiebre - le dijo Akaashi, y a pesar de eso Bokuto no retiró su mano.

-¿No te has sentido mareado, Akaashi? - le preguntó con preocupación, Akaashi ladeó la cabeza para que la mano de su amigo le acariciara la mejilla y la quijada.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada - respondió, se veía muy tranquilo y dócil.

-¿No has sentido nada extraño?... - preguntó Bokuto con temor, Akaashi tocó su mano suavemente, dándole paz.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, no te preocupes, ya me encuentro mucho mejor - Bokuto tomó las manos de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y… ¿Cómo te has sentido, de la forma emocional?... - Bokuto intentaba ser cuidadoso con ese tema, la experiencia que vivió Akaashi era bastante traumática, considerando su informe médico en el que se decía que también tenía heridas internas.

-Solo estoy algo confundido, no me ocurre nada, no te preocupes - dijo Akaashi, seguía inexpresivo, parecía como si de verdad no sintiera nada, pero Bokuto lo conocía, y sabia cuando Akaashi le decía una mentira; se le acercó un poco más y le besó la frente sin soltar su mano, tenían la suficiente confianza como para tratarse con ese cariño.

-Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo, hacer eso no es malo - Bokuto cerró sus ojos depositando un largo beso en la sien de Akaashi, quien se removió suavemente, dejando su boca a centímetros de los labios de su amigo.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo, voy a estar mucho mejor a partir de ahora - pronunció Akaashi muy cerca de los labios de Bokuto, que sonrió con ternura y acarició las manos de su mejor amigo con los pulgares.

-No tienes que ser tan fuerte - juntaron suavemente sus narices, siempre se sentían tan cómodos estando juntos, que ese tipo de contacto hacía mucho que no los incomodaba - yo te cuido - agregó con una amplia y bonachona sonrisa, tan contagiosa que Akaashi dejó la seriedad de lado y sonrió disimuladamente. En ese momento, Kuroo abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, regresando por lo que había olvidado.

-¡Lamento volver a aparecer, pero casi me voy de aquí sin la libreta! - Kuroo se asomó por la puerta, Akaashi y Bokuto se quedaron congelados, Kuroo los vio en esa comprometedora situación y únicamente asomó los ojos por la esquina del dintel, mirándolos ladino - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no interrumpes nada - respondió Akaashi, Bokuto se alejó un poco de él, estaban muy avergonzados por la mirada de picardía que tenía Kuroo, solo le faltaba mover las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Si son pareja solo tenían que decírmelo - pronunció Kuroo, refiriéndose específicamente a Akaashi, acababa de asumir que Bokuto era la principal razón por la que no estuvo dispuesto a flirtear.

-No somos pareja. ¿Lo somos? - respondió Bokuto echándole una mirada a Akaashi.

-No - respondió secamente Akaashi, tomando la libreta y lanzándosela a Kuroo - ahí va lo que buscabas.

-Vale vale, no hay por qué enfadarse, nos vemos tortolos - Kuroo se retiró, dejando una vez más solos a sus nuevos amigos, Akaashi se acomodó con cansancio, posteriormente Bokuto lo arropó y besó su frente, quedándose a su lado para charlar hasta que le diera sueño.

*****

Kenma y Hinata paseaban por los pasillos del hospital, su conversación era muy fluida, Kenma no solía hablar tanto, pero al estar con Shouyou todo se sentía más natural; hablaban sobre la lesión de Kenma, Hinata sacó el tema de las muchas fracturas que tuvo cuando niño, porque era alguien muy inquieto y juguetón; Kenma lo miraba, Shouyou le explicaba que su cuerpo hizo “pum” y luego sus huesos “crack”, o algo por el estilo. Cuando el pelirrojo hablaba de esa forma, Kenma no podía evitar sonreír, era extraño, pero aun así le hacía gracia y le provocaba algo de ternura la forma infantil que tenía Hinata para expresarse.

Mientras caminaban, de vez en cuando los ojos de Kenma se movían, a Shouyou le parecía inusual, la mirada de su amigo, o lo que sea que fuera Kenma para él, se ponía bastante inquieta de vez en cuando, como si alguien lo estuviera distrayendo, cuando los pasillos de las habitaciones del hospital tenían pocos visitantes que llamaran la atención de Kenma. Después de pensarlo un poco, Hinata al fin pudo deducir lo que estaba captando la atención de Kenma; el chiquillo saltó de emoción, lo más lógico era que el hospital estuviera repleto de fantasmas que iban de un lado a otro; sin pensarlo mucho, le preguntó a Kenma si estaba viendo fantasmas, y este le contestó que así era.

Shouyou se veía feliz, no paraba de preguntarle a Kenma que era lo que decían los espíritus, el muchacho no sabía que responder, no era como si le estuvieran hablando, en realidad, las aminas solo iban de allá para acá sin siquiera detenerse a verlos. Era un poco vergonzoso que Hinata le preguntara sobre los fantasmas en voz alta, las pocas personas del lugar los miraban con extrañeza; Kenma tomó la mano de Shouyou y se lo llevó a un pasillo más solitario, donde al fin pudo contestar algunas de sus dudas. El fantasma de un hombre de unos 50 años se preguntaba a sí mismo en que habitación estaba su hija, una chica iba de un lado a otro diciendo “él volverá”, y un anciano de porte firme se paseaba con las manos atrás de la espalda y la cabeza erguida, como si estuviera vigilando con un gran compromiso todo el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones del pasillo se encontraba Kageyama, seguía un tanto débil y adolorido, la parte superior de la camilla en la que se encontraba había sido doblada a control remoto, de manera que Tobio estuviera semi sentado en una posición cómoda, mientras Suga lo alimentaba dulcemente con una cuchara, sirviéndole sopa sin fideos, muy ligera y nutritiva. Hacía un rato Kageyama se había negado a recibir comida en la boca, tenía heridas profundas que debían cicatrizar por completo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera comer por si solo; sin embargo Suga insistió en darle de comer, sonriéndole con ternura, porque adoraba cuidarlo, sobre todo en ese estado, pues sentía que su pareja lo necesitaba más que nunca. Tobio debía admitir que le gustaba ver a su adoración de esa forma, dándole cucharadas con sus cálidas manos, una sonrisa deslumbrante, unos ojos sexys, las caderas alzadas y un tono de voz suave, entre lo maternal y lo sensual.

-Aquí viene el avioncito - dijo Sugawara moviendo la cuchara, a Kageyama no le gustó que actuara como si fuera su madre y él un niño pequeño.

-No quiero - Tobio frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro para no recibir la cucharada.

-No seas berrinchudo mi amor, queda poco - Suga acarició su rostro para que lo girara, Kageyama recibió la cucharada de sopa, mas seguía un poco molesto.

-No actúes como si fueras mi madre - pronunció Tobio, Sugawara río suavemente.

-¿No quieres que sea tu mami? - preguntó con un tono más coqueto y fogoso, Kageyama levantó una ceja.

-Si es ese tipo de mami, me encantaría… - al escuchar su respuesta, Suga se lamió los labios y los acercó al cuello de su amado, besando y lamiendo de forma vertical, haciendo estremecer a Tobio - Suga… dije que me encantaría que fueras ese tipo de “mami”, pero, no es el momento ni el lugar - dijo tratando de mantener la racionalidad.

-Lo sé, pero… has estado algunos días de este modo, me preocupa que te estés sintiendo mal por no poder hacer las cosas que te gustan - Sugawara acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Kageyama, era muy cuidadoso para no comprimir su delicado estómago.

-Sí, es un poco molesto, pero, al menos estoy vivo, y tengo una excusa para no rendir ese examen a tiempo - dijo acariciando la cabeza de su novio, Suga sonrió de forma tierna.

-Es bueno que te lo tomes de esa manera… fue todo un milagro… - su vocecita sonaba melancólica, Tobio quiso erguirse un poco para besarle la cabeza, pero en cuanto se movió, emitió un quejido de dolor por los músculos de su estómago que se movieron - ¿Estás bien cariño? No te esfuerces por favor…

-No es nada… sólo quería besarte, eso es todo… - se miraron, Sugawara acercó lentamente sus labios a los de su pareja, brindándole un beso suave y amoroso; la mano de Kageyama acarició la mejilla de su adoración, subiendo hasta su sien para esconder las hebras de su cabello detrás de su oreja; una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de Suga.

-Tobio… - susurró al culminar el beso, Kageyama suspiró y depositó otro pequeño beso en la frente de su adorado Sugawara - he tenido tanto miedo, pensando que eso puede volver a aparecer y hacerte daño…

-No te preocupes, ya no hay peligro, me recuperaré y todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo… - acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Suga, tocando sus suaves cabellos platinados.

-Ya quiero que volvamos a tener la misma rutina de antes… que vengas a mi casa, que me abraces mientras te preparo la cena, verte comer como un niño glotón o cenar junto a ti, ir a la cama y darte todo mi amor… para después levantarme sin despertarte y preparar el desayuno, y luego… simplemente esperarte todos los días necesarios para repetir el proceso… - los ojos de Suga brillaban con tristeza, Tobio le dio caricias en el cabello, un beso en la frente y le dedicó un suspiro de amor.

-Extraño todo eso… esta comida no es lo suficientemente buena, porque no está hecha por tus hermosas manos - su amado levantó la cabeza, sus narices se juntaron mientras se veían apasionadamente - extraño estar de pie para abrazarte y besar tu cuello y tu espalda cuando estás en la cocina - se dieron un pequeño beso, suspiraban con los ojos cerrados, en el fondo de sus almas pedían más que eso - y lo que más extraño es tenerte entre mis brazos por la noche, hacerte el amor y lograr que grites mi nombre cada vez que estamos juntos de esa forma…

-Yo también extraño hacer el amor contigo - Sugawara sonrió y besó el cuello de Tobio, poniéndolo muy nervioso - ¿Han sido muchos días de abstinencia verdad?

-Escucha Suga… no es que no quiera, me encantaría, y demasiado… pero estás en el trabajo y te tomas mucho tiempo para estar conmigo, podrías salir perjudicado - Suga bajaba sus labios por las clavículas de Kageyama, que sudaba y rezaba por seguir manteniendo el autocontrol.

-Quiero cuidarte y hacerte sentir muy bien… Has estado muy estresado por lo que te ocurrió... - continuaba bajando su traviesa boca por el torso de su amado, Tobio apretaba los puños, labios y ojos repitiendo sin parar en su mente que no debía caer en la tentación.

-Suga… piensa por un momento en que te pasaría si nos descubren - pronunció a duras penas mientras su adoración depositaba besos en su vejiga y daba una juguetona lamida; el corazón de Kageyama estaba vuelto loco.

-Pero, te estoy cuidando… esta es una excelente forma de liberar tensiones… - dijo con su voz suave y sensual, desabotonando su uniforme para enseñar sus hermosos y sensibles pectorales, y bajando con sus dientes la ropa interior de su amado, no hacía falta quitarle el camisón de paciente, con solo subirlo un poco podía dejar al aire libre lo que estaba buscando.

-Suga… pueden vernos… - volvió a decir Tobio, inseguro y excitado, la voz de su consciencia le decía que era mala idea, la voz de su corazón le pedía que abriera los ojos para ver a Sugawara, para saber de lo que se perdería si seguía haciéndole caso a su cerebro.

-No te asustes, nadie vendrá, así que relájate, porque te haré sentir muy bien… - el enfermero apegaba sus pezones en la entrepierna de su pareja, mirándolo fijamente y lamiéndose los labios, en cuanto Kageyama abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se juntaron con las de Suga, su corazón empezó a dominar su cuerpo.

-Oye… es arriesgado… - Suga sonrió, Tobio se escuchaba mucho menos decidido que antes, era adorable ver como se resistía con el rostro sonrojado y su miembro totalmente endurecido; Sugawara comenzó a frotar el pene de su amado en sus pectorales, mirándolo con lascivia - Suga… - el miembro de kageyama estaba aprisionado en una de las manos de su amado, lo estrellaba contra sus pechos y lo deslizaba de un lado a otro, con su otra mano se masturbaba, pues como Tobio no podía moverse ni darle placer, él mismo lo haría; el roce en los duros pezones del enfermero mandó al demonio la racionalidad de Tobio - bueno, puedes seguir.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando Sugawara para acomodar los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y bajar lentamente su boca, metiendo suavemente el pene de su amado en el húmedo y tibio interior de su boca; Kageyama se apoyó en sus codos para sentarse por completo y ver como la cabeza de su pareja se movía mientras le daba un oral; lastimosamente para él, la costura en su estómago volvió a doler como nunca cuando se movió, por lo que en cuestión de un segundo apegó nuevamente su espalda en la camilla. Suga tomó el pequeño control remoto de la camilla, sin abrir los ojos y separar sus candentes labios del miembro de su amado, y apretó un botón para que la camilla se doblara un poco más, permitiéndole una mejor vista a Tobio.

El calor de sus cuerpos subía y subía, Kageyama movía el cuello de su camisón por el intenso calor que emanaba, Sugawara en cambio estaba un tanto más desvestido, con el torso al descubierto, mientras se masturbaba y chupaba sin parar, con un movimiento de lengua que a veces le hacía cosquillas a su novio. El enfermero daba lamidas y besaba el pene de Tobio, estaba ardiendo y palpitando, Suga reía en voz baja, ese miembro inquieto le parecía adorable, le daba besitos y lo complacía frotándolo en sus pectorales, parecía que en verdad tenia vida propia por la forma en que reaccionaba gracias a su lengua; Kageyama relajó su cuerpo, le acariciaba la cabeza a su pareja, estaba mucho más tranquilo y lujurioso, olvidaba que en cualquier momento podría aparecer otra enfermera o en el peor de los casos un médico.

Kenma y Hinata caminaban por el pasillo, Shouyou no paraba de hablar, en un momento se quedó callado y volteó, dándose cuenta de que Kenma se había detenido en la puerta de Kageyama, mirando el piso con el rostro y las orejas coloradas; Hinata se le acercó y le tocó la frente, preguntándole si tenía fiebre. Kenma no estaba afiebrado por un resfriado, simplemente había captado algo fuera de lo usual, una energía caliente que emanaba de la puerta y que tocaba su aura, haciéndolo experimentar sensaciones que lo abochornaban; mantenía la cabeza agachada, su rostro rojo le parecía la cosa más adorable del mundo a Hinata, no pudo evitar confesarle que le parecía lindo con ese rubor; solo eso le faltaba a Kenma, que su corazón de desbocara aún más por los cumplidos de Shouyou.

Pasó por el pasillo una enfermera, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kageyama; Kenma le preguntó si debía atender a la persona de ese cuarto, ella respondió que sí, a lo que Kenma agregó que no era necesario que entrase, porque otra enfermera acababa de pasar a esa habitación. La mujer le agradeció la aclaración y se fue hasta otro cuarto, Hinata miró a Kenma, maravillado con la idea de que supiera que había una persona extra dentro de la habitación de Tobio; le preguntó cómo lo sabía, a lo que Kenma solo respondió que había dos tipos de energías diferentes viniendo del cuarto, pero que normalmente no las captaría, pues en ese momento solo las identificó por ser demasiado intensas. No quiso aclarar más, solo se apoyó en la pared de frente a la puerta, ruborizado, pero actuando como un guardián para que no se interrumpiera lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

En el cuarto, Suga continuaba dando gentiles lamidas y masturbándose, sus ojos estaban cerrados con placer al igual que los de Kageyama; con sus dientes tomó el pene de su amado, sin apretar, solo rozándolos con dulzura en esa sensible y enrojecida piel intima; Tobio resoplaba y gemía roncamente, Sugawara continuaba con el oral, esta vez ingeniándoselas para meterlo profundamente hasta su garganta, succionando insistentemente. Empezó a mover con mayor rapidez su cabeza, queriendo exprimir hasta el último jugo con sus chupadas, porque sabía que ambos estaban por correrse, ya conocía de sobra el cuerpo de su pareja, por lo que estaba consciente de cuánto tiempo demoraba en llegar al orgasmo.

Suga se retorció un poco al liberar su semen en su propia mano, era el turno de su amado Kageyama, así que movió la cabeza sin parar, sin importarle los ruidos de su saliva y boca, como chapoteos incesantes que demostraban cuan frenéticos eran sus movimientos. Tobio le avisó que estaba a punto de venirse, aunque luego recordó que sería inútil, Sugawara siempre gustaba de “hacer el trabajo completo”, que en su lenguaje significaba recibir su semilla en el interior de su boca. Antes de acabar, Kageyama sujetó los cabellos de su adoración, liberando de forma explosiva su semen, al cual Suga no le permitió desbordarse de su boca, no sería un buen amante si lo dejaba escapar y no lo tragaba; cuando saboreó y tragó hasta la última gota, se levantó, observando el piso que tenía algunas manchas de sus fluidos.

-Oh… tendré que limpiar un poco esto mi amor - dijo Sugawara rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con parte de su juguetona lengua afuera; Kageyama lo miraba un tanto enojado.

-Suga… - susurró con un poco de molestia y su cara más hostil; Suga se estremeció.

-Ay - con el costado de la mano le dio un golpe en medio de la frente, desestabilizándolo levemente - no me asustes, tontito.

-Auch… maldición, hiciste algo muy impulsivo hoy - siguió hablando Tobio con los brazos cruzados, como si quisiera regañarlo.

-Pero tú me diste permiso - replicó Sugawara, acercándose al rostro de su amado y tocando sus labios con un dedo - y te gustó… ¿Verdad cariño? - los intensos ojos de Kageyama se fijaron en los de Suga.

-Oh dios, las cosas que te haré cuando estemos en casa… - dijo con una mirada maliciosa, Sugawara en vez de asustarse se lamió los labios.

-¿Debo asustarme por eso, o sentirme ansioso? - preguntó coquetamente, Tobio acercó sus labios a los de su pareja.

-Ansioso, definitivamente ansioso - respondió, iniciando un beso apasionado e intenso, no le importaba que Suga hubiera tragado sus fluidos, no podía resistirse a su boquita, de la cual solo salían palabras dulces, besos ardientes, y orales de profesional.

-Recupérate pronto mi cielo - dijo Sugawara antes de besarle la frente y agacharse para limpiar los vestigios de lo que hicieron. Afuera de la habitación, Kenma y Hinata charlaban, la cara de Kenma comenzaba a recuperar su tono normal, la intensa y erótica energía que salía de la habitación ya se había detenido por completo.

-Oye Shouyou, creo que ya podemos pasar - dijo Kenma mirando la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, Kenma no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Solo asumo que ya terminaron de revisar a Kageyama - mintió, pensando en cosas inapropiadas cuando dijo “revisar a Kageyama”.

-Si lo dices tú debe ser cierto, vamos adentro - Shouyou caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin golpearla previamente - ¡Hola Kageyama! - saludó con energía, Suga seguía agachado, y al oír la puerta abriéndose y el correspondiente saludo, asomó la cabeza y miró de un lado a otro como suricata.

-Hola Hinata - Sugawara se levantó de un salto, estaba muy nervioso, como si los hubieran atrapado en el acto - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venía a visitar a mis amigos, y a Kenma - el mencionado lo miró, no estaba seguro de si debía ofenderse por no ser visto como un amigo por Shouyou, o si debía alegrarse mucho - ¿Eso no sonó muy agradable verdad?...

-No te preocupes Shouyou, no me molesta - respondió Kenma, evitando mirar a Suga y a Tobio para no imaginar cosas.

-Por cierto Sugawara san ¿Qué hacías en el piso? - preguntó Hinata, Suga y Kageyama se miraron nerviosos, tratando de formular una respuesta.

-Yo… esto… - Sugawara titubeaba mucho, Tobio tuvo una ocurrencia para salvarse de esa situación.

-Suga estaba revisando mi suero y se derramó un poco en el piso, eso es todo - respondió Kageyama, Shouyou no sospechaba nada, Kenma solo desviaba la mirada.

-Eso, se derramó el suero…

-¿Cómo te has sentido Kageyama? - le preguntó Hinata a su amigo, Kenma se atrevió a observar a Sugawara, se veía agradable, tenía un aura muy limpia y brillante de color verde, era un buen color, bastante pacifico, bondadoso y espiritual, una persona hecha para purificar y sanar.

-Algo mejor, pero con solo moverme un poco me empieza a doler como el diablo - respondió Kageyama con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh ¿En serio? - Hinata sonrió con una idea malvada en la cabeza.

-Sí, apenas me muevo un solo milímetro y empieza a doler.

-¿Y te duele cuando te ríes? - preguntó Shouyou en un tono demasiado inocente como para ser natural; Tobio lo miró con desconfianza.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué le dijo un cero a otro cero?

-No - Kageyama lo miró furioso, Hinata prosiguió con el chiste.

-No somos nada… - culminó Shouyou; los cejas fruncidas de Tobio y sus labios se movieron un poco, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres aburridísimo idiota! - se reía tocando su estómago - ¡Ah maldición, no me hagas reír, idiota! - seguía riendo, su estómago dolía con cada risa, casi se retorcía sobre la camilla.

-¿Si es aburrido por qué te ríes? - le preguntó Hinata distorsionando su propia cara con las manos para seguir causándole gracia.

-¡No puedo controlarlo, y me rio de ti, no del chiste! Oh maldición… - tocaba su estómago, Shouyou continuaba haciendo caras para molestarlo un poco más - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya para, idiota, Hinata idiota!

-Hinata kun… por favor no lo hagas reír tanto, sigue un poco delicado - dijo Suga tratando de calmarlos a ambos, Kenma tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la risa de Shouyou de algún modo le daba mucha paz.

-Perdónenme, no lo resistí - pronunció Hinata, risueño y burlón como un niño pequeño.

-¿Te sientes bien, Tobio? - preguntó Suga con ganas de reemplazar el nombre de su pareja por un: “mi amor”; Kenma los analizó un poco, no podía tratarse de una relación casual, esos dos definitivamente tenían algo más grande, porque el color que irradiaba Kageyama se volvía más claro con la presencia de Sugawara.

-Estoy un poco cansado.

-¿Tan pronto? - Hinata se veía algo decepcionado, si dependiera de él charlaría por horas.

-Puedes volver más tarde Hinata ¿Te quedarás hasta la noche verdad? - dijo Suga para dejarlo más tranquilo.

-Cierto, aún quedan algunas horas - respondió Hinata más animado, Sugawara se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kenma después de todos esos minutos hablando, porque había estado muy nervioso y distraído por limpiar las pruebas de su actuar.

-Hola amigo ¿Tú debes ser Kenma verdad? - saludó Suga de forma amistosa.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre - respondió Kenma sin agregar mucho más por la falta de confianza, más en sí mismo que en otros.

-Él fue quien nos salvó, puede ver fantasmas, tener visiones, ver la energía, y mucho más ¿No es lo más genial que has visto? - Shouyou se veía fascinado hablando de las habilidades de Kenma, normalmente este estaría avergonzado de que dijeran algo de su poder frente a un desconocido, pero según lo que le había contado Hinata, Sugawara también sabía y había vivido el problema con el yokai, por lo que no los tomaría como embusteros.

-¿En serio?... ¿Tu salvaste a Tobio?

-No precisamente… fue Daichi el que lo llevó a tiempo al hospital - respondió Kenma, un poco incómodo por esa atribución.

-No seas modesto Kenma, sin tu poder, la policía no hubiera llegado nunca, y todos habríamos tomado por muerto a Kageyama si no nos hubieras avisado que estaba vivo.

-¿Me perdí de mucho? - dijo Tobio, pues estaba inconsciente en el momento de la llegada de Kenma la noche en que casi pierde la vida.

-Kenma estuvo genial, no sé cómo, pero logró que eso se fuera como si estuviera muerto de miedo - Kenma estaba abochornado por estar recibiendo tanta atención de Shouyou y sus amigos.

-No es la gran cosa…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Kenma? - preguntó Suga encantado con la historia.

-Esto… fueron varios factores, dos espíritus que me ayudaron, una premonición, y un recuerdo que pude ver de ese demonio, que me enseñó que le temía a las tijeras… pero nada hubiera resultado sin Bokuto y la policía…

-¿Puedes hablar con fantasmas? - los ojos de  Sugawara brillaban.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? - le respondió Kageyama, Suga se enserió con él - sólo decía…

-Sí, puedo hablar con ellos.

-Oh… - Sugawara juntó sus dedos, buscando una manera de decir su ocurrencia sin parecer un aprovechador - oye Kenma san… quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás… cuando camino solo por los pasillos del hospital, veo muchas aminas que mueven objetos, o sombras que se mueven detrás de los vidrios. Da algo de miedo - confesó Suga, Kenma ya imaginaba que favor quería pedirle, pero sería muy tardío y agotador.

-Bueno… es normal en hospitales…

-Deben ser almas en pena de la gente que ha muerto en el hospital, si no se han ido es porque aún no resuelven algo que no pudieron hacer en vida. Alguien tiene que ayudarlos… - prosiguió Sugawara, y los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a brillar con una idea que había captado con mayor lentitud que Kenma.

-¡Kenma! ¡Nosotros podemos hacer algo!

-No es necesario que lo hagas hoy, puedes tardar cuanto quieras - pronunció Suga sin ánimos de presionar a Kenma - puedes hablar con uno a diario si así lo prefieres, sé de mucha gente que se ha sentido asustada en el baño de hombres del piso -1.

-A veces no es tan fácil ayudarlos, algunos ni siquiera saben por qué no quieren irse… -respondió Kenma; pero Hinata estaba muy feliz y ansioso por la idea de Sugawara, y sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Kenma para llevarlo hasta la puerta.

-¡Vamos Kenma, hay que ayudarlos! - dijo Hinata con entusiasmo; su energía brillaba más, Kenma se relajaba con tan sólo estar cerca de él.

-Está bien Shouyou, vamos juntos - salieron de la habitación antes de poder despedirse, Suga rió por la infantil y adorable emoción de Hinata.

-¡Que genial! ¡Hablaremos con los espíritus del hospital y seremos como el matrimonio Warren! - dijo Shouyou sin tomar en cuenta que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse.

-¿Matrimonio?... - Kenma se veía extrañado, y al mismo tiempo algo se sentía diferente en él, como si de repente sintiera mucho calor y una agitación repentina; Hinata se ruborizó.

-M-me refiero al matrimonio Warren, una pareja que investigaba lo paranormal; actualmente solo Lorraine Warren está viva… - explicó Shouyou con nerviosismo, Kenma tomó aire para controlar también los nervios.

-Ya veo, si sabía de ellos ahora que lo recuerdo.

-Dime Kenma… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Había algunos en el otro pasillo.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

-Shouyou… ¿No vas a visitar a Akaashi? - preguntó Kenma, Hinata titubeó un poco.

-Bueno… puedo hacerlo después del atardecer, además… no quiero arrastrarte a verlo, sé que no te agrada demasiado.

-No lo odio ni nada por el estilo, solo, me decepciona un poco, es todo. Si quieres pasar tiempo con él solo dímelo y te acompañaré.

-No no, no es necesario, primero ayudemos a un par de espíritus, después iré a visitar a Akaashi.

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor.

Se fueron caminando en busca de algún fantasma, no sería difícil encontrar uno por algún sitio, lo realmente complicado sería hablarle frente a tantos visitantes y enfermeros pasando cerca mientras Kenma trataba de comunicarse con esos seres del más allá, eso iba a ser muy embarazoso para él. Después de pasear un poco, Kenma volvió a encontrarse con el espíritu del hombre que buscaba a su hija; se notaba mucho que estaba lleno de preocupación y tensión, era normal que su alma no pudiera cruzar al otro lado, estaba muy intranquilo.

Kenma se acercó disimuladamente al señor, viendo hacia todos lados para determinar cuántas personas estaban a su alrededor; contó a dos enfermeras, y a una madre y su hijo que pasaban por ahí, sería difícil hablar de forma natural con el fantasma. En voz baja le susurró algo al hombre, llamándolo a un lugar más discreto; habría pasado inadvertido si Hinata no hubiera empezado a preguntarle si ya podía ver algo, cómo era el fantasma, qué cosas le decía, y todo mientras saltaba de emoción llamando mucho la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí. Sea como fuere, Kenma condujo rápidamente al señor a un pasillo más vacío, para iniciar una charla.

-¿Necesita ayuda señor? - preguntó Kenma al estar a solas con él espíritu y Shouyou.

-¿Qué te respondió? - dijo Hinata a un lado de Kenma, entrecerrando los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera ver al fantasma.

-Shouyou, aún no ha dicho nada.

-Si me pudieran echar una mano… busco a mi hija, tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y no sé en qué sala la están atendiendo.

-Dice que él y su hija tuvieron un accidente y que aún no la encuentra en el hospital - Kenma actuaba de intérprete entre el señor y Hinata.

-Oh… señor, ¿Usted sabe que está…?

-Shouyou, no es bueno que se lo digas de inmediato, es mejor ser sutiles en estos casos.

-¿Qué me diga qué? ¿Qué estoy muerto? - pronunció el espíritu, Kenma lo miró extrañado.

-¿Ya sabe que perdió su vida? - preguntó Kenma, el hombre sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sí, lo sé, es obvio hasta para mi… pero sólo quiero saber si mi hija corrió el mismo destino.

-¿Qué dice? - Hinata estaba impacientándose.

-Que ya lo sabe - respondió Kenma sintetizando la idea principal de lo dicho por el señor - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Taro Misaki.

-Taro Misaki… ¿Y el nombre de su hija?

-Hana.

-Hana Misaki - repitió Kenma, Hinata veía todo con curiosidad, no podía ver al señor Taro, pero lograba imaginarlo frente a Kenma, para él todo aquello era real, confiaba plenamente en Kenma, cualquier otra persona se lo estaría cuestionando.

-¿Puedes llamar desde aquí a su hija? - preguntó con ingenuidad y un destellante brillo en los ojos.

-No hago milagros Shouyou…

-¿Entonces como la encontramos?

-Si se atendió en este hospital debe tener un historial médico.

-Ohhh, ¿Y cómo lo conseguimos?

-Sugawara san podrá hacerlo, quizás…

 -¡Cierto, voy a llamarlo ahora mismo!

-Se los agradezco mucho… - dijo el señor mientras Hinata sacaba su teléfono para marcar el número de Suga.

-Él dice que nos lo agradece - repitió Kenma para que Shouyou supiera que respondía el espíritu.

-No es nada señor, para eso estamos ¿Verdad Kenma? - Hinata movía un poco los pies como dando saltitos mientras esperaba que Sugawara contestara su llamada.

-Sí, algo así…

-Espero que mi hija esté bien… - susurró el señor justo cuando Suga notó su teléfono, se encontraba en la sala de toma de muestras, junto a un montón de pequeños tubos con sangre dentro, tapas de color celeste y una etiqueta al frente.

-¿Hola?

-¡Sugawara san, necesitamos un pequeño favor en estos momentos! - dijo Shouyou olvidando decir “hola” por las ansias que tenía.

-¿Que necesitan tú y Kenma? - Sugawara respondió con una sonrisa mientras depositaba algunas muestras junto con las demás, a sus espaldas había otra enfermera, de cabello negro amarrado con dos coletas.

-Encontramos un fantasma, que pregunta por su hija, tuvieron un accidente de auto y no sabe si ella sobrevivió, su nombre es Hana Misaki.

-Hana Misaki… - Suga miró hacia atrás y cubrió el teléfono con la mano para que no se escuchara lo que le diría a su compañera - Eri chan ¿Puedes revisar algo en la computadora? - la chica asintió y fue hasta un ordenador que se encontraba cerca de ellos en esa habitación llena de cortinas de color celeste - busca el nombre Hana Misaki.

-Se atiende regularmente en el hospital - contestó Eri revisando el historial.

-Hinata kun, encontramos un nombre que coincide - dijo Sugawara volviendo a colocar el celular en su oreja.

-¿Estas 100% seguro que es ella?

-Eri chan, revisa si esa chica sufrió algún accidente automovilístico en algún momento - pidió Suga, su compañera lo miraba extrañada, pero no dudó de él, solo le parecía un poco raro que pidiera tal cosa.

-A ver… ¡Aquí está! En el año 2005 estuvo internada por 8 días en el hospital - respondió la chica.

-Hinata, creo que si es ella, en el año 2005 tuvo un accidente de ese tipo.

-¡Bingo! Muchas gracias Sugawara San, ahora podremos seguir.

-De nada Hinata, mucha suerte.

-¡Hasta luego! - ambos cortaron la llamada, Hinata volteó a ver a Kenma y a imaginar que veía al señor - Taro san, su hija fue dada de alta en el año 2005, de seguro que encuentra bien.

-Eso fue hace 12 años - dijo Kenma, el señor Misaki se le quedó viendo después de oírlo.

-¿12 años? No puedo créelo…

-¿Qué dijo? - preguntó Shouyou.

-No sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo - le respondió Kenma.

-En serio… no puedo creer que pasaran 12 años y que ni siquiera me diera cuenta…

-Es normal que no supiera, a veces los espíritus se quedan en un eterno bucle, haciendo lo que estaban haciendo el día de su muerte a diario, no se dan cuenta del paso del tiempo - dijo Kenma para informar tanto al fantasma como a Hinata.

-Pero ahora podrá descansar en paz - pronunció Shouyou alegremente.

-Aun no, quiero verla otra vez - respondió Taro.

-Dice que quiere verla otra vez antes de irse.

-Oh… ¿Cómo averiguamos donde vive?

-No creo que sea necesario, si conozco bien a mi hija, puedo afirmar que no sería capaz de abandonar a mi esposa y nuestra casa.

-Dijo que cree que sigue viviendo en la misma casa.

-¿Está seguro? - preguntó Hinata como si de verdad estuviera hablando cara a cara con el espíritu.

-Le preguntaré a Kuroo - dijo Kenma tomando su celular, para marcar el número de su amigo, que se encontraba en la comisaria; Kuroo tardó mucho menos tiempo en contestar que Suga.

-Hola Kenma, los condones están en el cajón de mi ropa interior.

-Calla Kuroo, necesito pedirte un favor - le respondió Kenma de forma escueta.

-¿Que no llegue al departamento esta noche? ¿Lubricante? Todo lo que necesites está en el cajón.

-Busca la residencia de la señorita Hana Misaki - le ordenó Kenma.

-Que frio, deberías considerar ser más amable para pedir las cosas.

-¿Ya lo encontraste? - respondió al instante Kenma sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Por supuesto, barrio Arakawa, si prometes ser más amable te diré la dirección completa - dijo Kuroo, un segundo después Kenma cortó la llamada dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-Kuroo dice que vive en Arakawa.

-¿Lo ven? No se han ido a ninguna parte - dijo el señor con esperanza en los ojos.

-Taro san dice que es ahí donde han vivido desde antes del accidente.

-¡Perfecto, ahora puede ir a buscarla! - Hinata estaba entusiasmado, el señor en cambio miró en todas las direcciones, muy confundido.

-Disculpen… ¿Saben dónde está la salida? - usualmente algunos fantasmas se desorientaban fácilmente estando en su lugar de muerte, Kenma suspiró y estiró su brazo.

-Tome mi brazo, nosotros lo guiaremos hasta la salida.

*****

Oikawa condujo su automóvil hasta el estacionamiento -1 del hospital, se bajó con el maletín en la mano, donde llevaba todos sus documentos y una computadora personal; caminó un poco amargado hasta el ascensor, subiendo hasta el tercer piso del edificio, en busca del doctor Yoshiki Towada, con quien ya se había comunicado previamente para coincidir con sus minutos de libertad antes de seguir atendiendo pacientes en el sector de medicina general. No se sentía nada cómodo en aquel lugar, quería sencillamente ir al grano y largarse de ahí apenas le entregaran sus documentos; para su desgracia tuvo que sentarse frente a la consulta del doctor Towada, esperando por largos minutos, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una cara de impaciencia que desfiguraba ligeramente sus lindos rasgos. Marcó el número del doctor un par de veces, no esperaba que le contestara, solo que al ver su llamada se apresurara de una vez; luego de cinco minutos un tipo parecido a Oiwake apareció abriendo la puerta que tenía en frente, se veía aburrido, como si tuviera sueño.

-¿Oikawa san? Lamento la demo- antes de que pudiera completar la frase Oikawa se levantó de un brinco y lo interrumpió.

-Sí sí sí, estás ocupado lo sé, yo también lo estoy, dame los papeles y volvamos a nuestro.

-¿Papeles?... - Yoshiki estaba confundido, la impaciencia de Oikawa lo hizo sacar de súbito los documentos de su maletín y agitarlos frente a la cara del doctor.

-Los documentos del caso Yaku - dijo casi restregándole el papeleo en el rostro.

-Ah, eso, supongo que mi tío no le dijo que no hay ningún papel - la cara de Oikawa de repente se vio más fastidiada, casi amenazante.

-¿No?

-Tranquilo - Towada metió una mano en el bolsillo de su bata de médico, sacando un pequeño objeto de color azul.

-¿Un pendrive? Que moderno el anciano…

-Aquí está todo lo que pudieron recolectar los detectives que cooperaron con él, trata de no abrirlo en un lugar público - dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Tooru.

-Gracias, ahora me puedo ir de este apestoso lugar.

-Ja ¿Apestoso un hospital que cumple con todos los requisitos del código de higiene?

-Lamento insultar tu lugar de trabajo, pero realmente lo odio.

-Como sea, ten un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo, bye bye.

En el mismo piso, Kenma y Hinata conducían al señor Taro para llegar a la salida, Shouyou estaba muy inquieto, avanzando a brincos mientras conversaba sin parar con el fantasma, usando a Kenma como una especie de traductor entre ambos; a Kenma lo aburría un poco repetir lo que respondía el espíritu, pero igualmente estaba feliz, porque Hinata se veía feliz, y bastante fascinado por tener tanto contacto con un fantasma de verdad que no deseaba matarlo. Hubo un momento en que Shouyou empezó a caminar de espaldas, parloteando como un pajarito cantando, eso ponía muy nervioso a Kenma, pensando que podría tropezar o chocar con alguien, lo cual si ocurrió cuando la espalda de Hinata colisionó con la de un abogado que miraba un pendrive azul como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Los papeles de Oikawa salieron volando cuando Hinata chocó con él, Kenma se disculpó mucho mientras se agachaba a recoger los documentos junto a Shouyou; Tooru por otro lado casi deja caer el pendrive, pero lo hacía saltar de una de sus manos a la otra para que no tocara el suelo, se veía como si estuviera haciendo malabares. Hinata tomó la orden judicial y la resolución del juicio de Kyoutani, Kenma los recortes de periódico y la información de Yaku, que eran las que habían ido a parar a casi un metro y medio. Al hacer contacto con los papeles, algo ocurrió en su mente, de repente no estaba viendo ni el lugar en el que se encontraba ni viviendo el tiempo presente, porque por sus ojos pasaban las imágenes de algo que no sabía distinguir si era una premonición o una regresión.

Veía todo desde los ojos de alguien que corría sin parar por una oscura cabaña de madera, todo se veía solitario y apagado, y él estaba desesperado y agitado, mirando de un lado a otro para encontrar algo. Aceleró aún más el paso, su visión se distorsionó y todo lo que veía dio una vuelta, cual si estuviera corriendo en el techo; tal movimiento brusco lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, para luego levantarse y seguir corriendo, buscando, pidiendo ayuda a gritos mientras todo se desfiguraba y rotaba sin parar, sus pies se enredaban haciendo que cayera de forma estrepitosa, sobre sus rodillas, sobre su rostro, con todo el peso de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso de madera. Y él se levantaba llorando para seguir corriendo aun con dolor, mareado, desorientado y con la mente hecha un lio, porque todo cambiaba de forma, porque de repente arriba era abajo y atrás era adelante, porque sus ojos inquietos veían como todo giraba cuando más deseaba avanzar.

Oikawa lo despertó, llamándolo para que saliera de su trance y le entregara los papeles; Kenma agitó la cabeza y observó al abogado, entregándole lentamente los documentos y disculpándose nuevamente en voz baja; Tooru se lo agradeció, pero lo veía como si estuviera loco, quería alejarse de ese muchacho tan extraño. Kenma se levantó y comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose por lo mareado que estaba; casi cae al suelo, afortunadamente se sujetó en una pared y tocó su frente, Shouyou se le acercó muy preocupado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Oikawa revisó el papeleo uno por uno, comprobando que no había perdido nada; suspiró aliviado y se sentó, sintiendo curiosidad por el pendrive, le echaría una ojeada rápida con su computadora y luego se iría a casa, sonreía con tan solo pensar en su pareja y él preparando la cena, eso sí sería reconfortante; al sentarse y encender su ordenador pudo ver unas cuantas carpetas, una llamada “Yaku”, otra llamada “Testigos”, otra de nombre “Perro loco”; detuvo su vista en una de ellas, que llevaba el nombre de “Esoterismo”.

-Vaya estupidez.

*****

-¿Kenma? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban, Kenma ya no estaba mareado, pero seguía tocando su cabeza lleno de confusión.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Shouyou.

-¿Que te pasó amigo? - le preguntó el señor Misaki, que iba a sus espaldas tomando la chaqueta roja de Kenma para no perderse.

-Vi… algo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El futuro? ¿El pasado? ¿Algo que le pasará a ese tipo? - preguntó Hinata sin parar.

-Nada de eso, fue algo… raro, tan raro que no entendí nada.

-Oh…

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo siento Shouyou…

-No te preocupes, es mejor que lo analices con la cabeza fría - lo tranquilizó Hinata.

-Sí que eres raro… pero me sorprende mucho el poder que tienes - comentó Taro, Kenma no le hizo caso, solo continuó avanzando, cabizbajo, tratando de comprender que rayos había visto, su mente estaba completamente enredada. Shouyou lo observaba con tristeza, probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarlo y hacer que olvidara lo que sea que hubiera visto, era hablarle de cualquier cosa.

-Dime Kenma ¿Tienes hermanos? - preguntó Hinata para romper el hielo.

-No, soy hijo único.

-Oh… ¿A qué edad dejaste de depender de tus padres? Yo tuve que hacerlo al finalizar la preparatoria, para estudiar aquí en Tokio.

-Bueno… creo que fue a los 8 años, pero entonces pasé a depender de los padres de Kuroo - Shouyou abrió los ojos por tal revelación.

-¿Tan pequeño?...

-Sí, en realidad no tengo padre, y mi madre… - Kenma agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre, sus ojos se veían tan tristes y desanimados, Hinata sintió que había metido la pata.

-Oh Dios… Lo siento Kenma, no quería incomodarte.

-No te disculpes Shouyou, no me duele tanto, pero, simplemente no me gusta hablar de ese tema, sobre todo de ella… - Hinata lo miró con tristeza, quería disculparse nuevamente con él, consolarlo y darle un abrazo apretado - ¿Y tú Shouyou? ¿Cuántas personas conforman tu familia? - preguntó Kenma, sonriéndole para volver a ver el hermoso brillo anaranjado de su aura.

-Mis padres y mi hermana, viven aún en la prefectura de Miyagi - respondió Hinata con mas ánimos.

-Ya veo ¿Tu hermana es menor o mayor que tú? - Kenma se veía más tranquilo, las cosas ya no parecían tan grises como hacía algunos segundos.

-Es menor que yo, se llama Natsu y actualmente está en secundaria - Shouyou buscó una foto de su hermanita en la galería de su celular - oh no… creo que no tengo una foto guardada, quizá si busco en sus redes sociales…

-¿Se parece a ti?

-Dicen que es igualita a mí.

-Entonces debe ser muy linda - respondió Kenma sonriéndole otra vez a un abochornado Hinata, que se rascaba una de sus rojas mejillas con un dedo.

-Jeje ¿Eso crees?...

-Seguro…

El señor Misaki los miraba desconcertado, no se imaginaba que ellos pudieran ser de ese tipo de personas que en su época no eran bien vistas, pero nada podía hacer, no tenía derecho a quejarse de dos buenas personas que lo estaban ayudando a encontrar a su hija, debía respetarlos aun cuando no le parecía correcto que tuvieran esas actitudes estando juntos. Tocaron el botón del ascensor para bajar al primer piso, dentro de este había muchos espejos que repetían sin parar sus reflejos; Hinata fijaba su visión en esos reflejos, pensando que quizá con ese efecto lograría ver al fantasma, cosa que no pasó, aunque a Kenma le pareció adorable verlo esforzarse.

Al llegar al primer piso, Shouyou preguntó si de verdad el señor Misaki sería capaz de cruzar la ciudad y llegar a casa, Kenma aseguró que podría transitar libremente apenas pusiera un pie fuera del hospital, poniendo de ejemplo a Aone y Yui, a quienes después de guiar fuera de sus lugares de muerte, se les ocurrió la idea de ir de un lado a otro para ver a sus seres queridos. Llegaron a la entrada del hospital, el espíritu hizo una reverencia de profundo agradecimiento, Kenma se despidió con disimulo, a diferencia de Hinata, que hizo una reverencia a la nada sin importar lo que dijera la gente; Kenma vio partir al señor Taro,  que se iba observando con nostalgia el Tokio aún más moderno luego de estar  12 años perdido dentro del hospital, Kenma relataba lo que hacía para que Shouyou imaginara la escena a la perfección.

Dieron media vuelta y discutieron sobre si debían ayudar a alguien más ese día, Kenma dijo que había visto dos fantasmas, pero que sus casos parecían mucho más complicados de resolver; entonces Hinata recordó lo que les dijo Suga, sobre un fantasma que asustaba a las personas que se acercaban al baño de hombres en el piso -1. Tal vez era arriesgado, porque no sabían la naturaleza de tal fantasma, sin embargo Kenma no pudo oponerse, pues Shouyou prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la planta -1, impulsado por su curiosidad y su no muy sano gusto por el peligro; Kenma suspiró, resignado, cualquier persona consideraría que lo malo de Hinata era que casi nunca se callaba, pero para él lo único que no le gustaba era lo temerario que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo.

Llegaron al piso -1, era mucho menos concurrido que los demás, pero aun así, Kenma no presentía ninguna energía pesada, eso era una buena señal, porque ya estaba especulando que tendría que enfrentarse a algo peligroso; Shouyou continuaba hablando y contándole cosas, algunas bastante al azar, Kenma abría la boca para hablar, pero su voz no era escuchada por su, quizás, más que amigo. Colocó un dedo en los labios de Hinata, indicándole que debía ser silencioso, porque sentía algo muy cerca de ellos; Shouyou susurró una respuesta afirmativa y selló sus labios, apretándolos para controlar el flujo de sus palabras.

Kenma observaba todo el solitario lugar, estaba muy silencioso, tanto que podía sentir los pasitos de un espíritu de pequeño tamaño, moviéndose en cuclillas, para no captar la atención de nadie; avanzaron con pisadas suaves y sigilosas, Hinata lo hacía solo para imitar a Kenma y no meter la pata. Cuando se movieron, Kenma vio una pequeña sombra que corría, no estaba del todo en su rango de visión, pero logró distinguir la silueta de un niño chiquito, corriendo en dirección al baño; el paso de Kenma se volvió más normal, Shouyou lo imitó, estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, pero Kenma lo silenció nuevamente a la par que avanzaban hasta el oscuro baño.

Ninguno de los dos encendió las luces, bastaba con tener la puerta abierta para que el baño se iluminara tenuemente con la luz del pasillo, no era buena idea perturbar al fantasma, solo lograrían que saliera corriendo. Hinata preguntó en susurros sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kenma le respondió también en voz baja, diciendo que era solo un niño que estaba escondido; Shouyou se enterneció, comentando que quizás el pequeño asustaba a la gente sin querer, de seguro solo estaba jugando a las escondidas.

Kenma no opinaba lo mismo, no parecía que el niño estuviera jugando, más que eso, se veía como si el aterrado fuera esa criaturita, que se ocultaba en las cabinas de los inodoros; el médium tocó una de las puertas, escuchando un ruido de salpicadura que hizo retroceder a Hinata. Le pidió que por favor no se asustara, porque no era un espíritu peligroso; Kenma se agachó, fácilmente se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba escondido en el tercer inodoro, por el agua en el piso y por la pequeña cabeza de cabello muy corto, casi rapado, que se asomaba en uno de los estanques; se acercó y abrió suavemente la puerta, quedando frente al pequeño escondido.

-Ya puedes salir niño - pronunció Kenma con su voz calmada, poco amenazante; de cualquier forma lo poco que se veía de la cabeza del niño se ocultó de  improvisto en el agua, sacando una burbuja de aire del estanque - sé que estás ahí, no hay porque asustarse.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Shouyou, estando un poco alejado de Kenma por un inconsciente temor.

-Está asustado, no parece que quiera salir - respondió Kenma, agachado en cuclillas, más o menos a la altura del inodoro - no te haré daño ¿Podrías salir de ahí por favor? - volvió a pedir Kenma, sin obtener respuesta del chiquillo escondido - ¿Por qué no quieres salir? - y nuevamente, no había contestación, solo pequeñas burbujas saliendo del agua, Kenma frunció el ceño, no tenía demasiada paciencia con los niños.

-Vamos pequeñito, sal de ahí, nosotros no mordemos - dijo Hinata suavizando su voz y  agachándose, sonaba muy dulce y amigable, las burbujas del estanque dejaron de salir, como si lo estuvieran escuchando con atención - no tengas miedo amiguito, no queremos lastimarte, queremos ayudarte - todo quedaba en silencio cuando Shouyou hablaba, esa tranquilidad le empezaba a agradar a Kenma - Dime dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Hinata, Hinata Shouyou - agregó nuevamente con la voz más suave que podía tener - ¿Tienes familia pequeño? Yo tengo una hermanita menor, jugaba mucho con ella cuando vivíamos juntos en casa - Kenma sonrió, hasta él mismo se sentía más relajado e interesado por Hinata, definitivamente a él se le daban mejor los niños - incluso jugaba con ella y sus compañeritos de la escuela ¿Te suena el juego kagome kagome? - Shouyou tosió un poco para entonar mejor - _Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa, Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_ \- Kenma se levantó de repente y retrocedió, Hinata entonces pudo ver cómo una buena cantidad de agua salió desbordándose del retrete, y como la puerta se medio cerraba.

-Ya salió, pero, aún se ve desconfiado, sólo está asomando parte de su rostro por la puerta - dijo Kenma, mirando la mitad de la carita de ese fantasma, tanto sus ojos como su corto cabello eran de un color marrón oscuro, también una de sus manitos sujetaba la puerta, el resto del cuerpo seguía dentro de la cabina.

-No te asustes pequeño ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? - preguntó Shouyou con una sonrisa amistosa, el pequeño miró hacia abajo, el pelirrojo se veía bajito como otro niño, alegre y muy simpático, no parecía ser alguien que quería hacerle daño - ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Takeru… - respondió el fantasmita.

-Se llama Takeru - dijo Kenma para que Hinata pudiera comunicarse con él.

-Así que, Takeru ¿Por qué no sales de ahí? No debes tener miedo, yo te cuidaré ¿Está bien? - la angelical sonrisa de Shouyou y su mano extendida invitaban al pequeño a salir de ahí; Kenma suprimió un suspiro, Hinata se veía demasiado dulce y lindo en esos momentos, estaba provocando que el calor en su pecho, que siempre tenía cuando estaban juntos, creciera sin parar. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, el niño salió dando tímidos pasos, tocando la mano de Shouyou.

-Está tomando tu mano… - comentó Kenma, Hinata sonrió, esta vez con ilusión.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil ¿Por qué estabas escondido Takeru chan?

-Tengo miedo… - respondió el espíritu agachando la cabeza, tenía los ojitos llorosos.

-Dice que tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? - preguntó Hinata; hubo un largo silencio, el niño no hablaba, sólo lloraba mirando el suelo.

-Shouyou, no quiere responder, está llorando…

-Oh Dios… Lo siento tanto pequeñín, no quería hacerte llorar ¿Necesitas un abrazo? - ofreció Hinata abriendo sus brazos; el pequeño Takeru levantó la mirada, entre lágrimas vio a ese pedazo de sol que lo esperaba de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos; inseguramente se le acercó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Shouyou, derramando lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te está abrazando… - pronunció Kenma, Hinata miraba hacia adelante, se veía confundido, trataba de imaginar las dimensiones del niño para saber cómo abrazarlo sin equivocarse; Kenma sintió mucha ternura, decidió ayudarlo, tomando los brazos de Shouyou para guiarlos, colocando una mano en la espalda del fantasmita, y la otra en su cabeza.

-Ya ya pequeño, yo te cuidaré, no tienes nada  que temer ahora… Dime ¿No crees que este lugar es muy feo y oscuro para ti? - preguntó Hinata, el pequeño levantó la cabeza, y con melancolía y temor asintió.

-Dijo que sí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a un lugar más luminoso? - propuso Shouyou, el niño titubeó, aún sentía miedo, demasiado - nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que encuentres ese lugar, no te dejaremos sólo - agregó, y entonces el niño tomó la decisión de volver a asentir.

-Dijo que si otra vez.

Hinata se levantó y extendió una mano, para que Takeru la tomara, y así poder guiarlo hasta algún lugar, fuera cual fuera; el niño tomó la mano de Shouyou, Kenma pensó que debía hacer lo mismo, así que también ofreció la suya, luego se arrepentiría de ello. En cuanto el niño tomó su mano, Kenma vio el pasado de aquella criatura como si él lo hubiera vivido; estaba jugando con un robot mecha de plástico, en un parque al lado de la escuela primaria, era otoño, los árboles de color anaranjado y rojo camuflaban perfectamente al monstruo que lo acechaba.

Vio un pequeño camino con paquetitos de colores, una voz que venía de los árboles le dijo que si encontraba todas las bolsas, obtendría un gran premio a cambio. Él se entusiasmó y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones para buscar las otras cajitas; Kenma en cambio empezó a agitarse, tenso y presintiendo algo que el niño no podía percibir,  vibras de maldad pura, malas intenciones, perversidad de la peor clase, de aquellos que buscan dañar a los seres más inocentes por pura diversión. Kenma le gritaba al niño que no jugara a tal cosa, pero este seguía recogiendo los paquetitos, acercándose sin sospechar nada al último que colgaba de una rama; al tratar de tomarlo de un salto, vio un cabello rojo que se asomaba detrás del árbol, entonces Kenma no pudo soportarlo más, forzándose a detener la visión gritando: “¡Suficiente!”.

Hinata y el niño lo miraron preocupados, él tomó aire, quisieron preguntarle qué ocurrió, pero Shouyou no deseaba incomodar a Kenma, por lo que sólo propuso avanzar; salieron del baño, dejando que Kenma determinara el rumbo que debían seguir basándose en su instinto. El médium los llevó al final del pasillo, iban tomados de la mano, y el niño los miraba a ambos con los ojos brillantes, esas personas eran dos ángeles para él, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero asumía que hacía bastante que no se sentía tan seguro y protegido por alguien.

Abrieron la puerta de “evaluación de emergencia”, que conducía a una escalera que llegaba al piso de arriba, llegando a un pasillo donde convergían las distintas puertas para evacuar; Hinata abrió la principal, que daba a la parte trasera del hospital, la última parada de ese día. Kenma quedó deslumbrado al ver lo que había afuera, era como si su mundo y el otro se unieran difuminándose suavemente; por un lado estaba el hospital a sus espaldas, pero frente a él, un mundo de luz en colores pastel chocaba con el suyo, oscilando entre un color y otro, formando caminos coloridos y suaves, difusos, difíciles de observar a detalle por la intensa luminiscencia; y lo que más le gustaba: pequeñas esferas, como partículas de purpurina, flotando en derredor.

Takeru miró a Kenma, quien le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que ese lugar era mucho mejor que el mundo en el que estaban, y que ya no sentiría dolor nunca más, por lo que debía ir sin miedo, porque ellos lo estarían vigilando para que cruzara sin problemas. Shouyou comprendió entonces que el niño estaba a punto de ir al otro lado, eso lo hizo feliz; Kenma se encargó de relatar que el pequeño estaba caminando lentamente hacia la luz, para que Hinata imaginara todo lo que pudiera, aunque en realidad no pudiera siquiera imaginar la maravilla que estaba justo frente a sus ojos y que sólo Kenma y Takeru podían ver. Mientras Takeru seguía avanzado poco a poco, Shouyou observó detenidamente los lindos ojos ámbar de Kenma, estaban tan destellantes y plácidos, que Hinata sintió demasiada curiosidad por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Cómo es el otro lado, Kenma?... - le preguntó Shouyou, Kenma se veía muy tranquilo y relajado.

-Es un lugar hecho de luz, sus colores son suaves y muy brillantes, te encandilaría un poco si lo vieras… - le respondió, Hinata jugó con sus dedos, un poco inconforme con esa explicación.

-¿Qué cosas hay en ese lugar?... - continuó preguntando, Kenma suspiró con paz.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero, sé que hay caminos…

-¿Hacia dónde?

-No lo sé… la primera vez que vi esto, me pareció tan lindo que caminé hacia él, quise tocarlo y ver que había más allá. Terminé desmayado, Kuroo tuvo que reanimarme - respondió Kenma, Hinata agachó la cabeza, preocupado.

-Suena peligroso… Por favor no lo toques ahora.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré. Pero no lo llamaría peligroso, de hecho, es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto en la vida… - eso volvió a despertar el interés en Shouyou.

-¿Hay algo más hermoso? ¿Qué es? - se oía como un niño curioso, Kenma dejó salir una suave risa, dio un cuarto de vuelta y miró a los ojos a Hinata, sonriéndole apaciblemente y con los ojos aún brillantes y pacíficos, sin darle más respuesta que esa - Kenma…

-Algunos dirán que es subjetivo, pero para mí, ese algo es más brillante y adorable que ese mundo de luz… - confesó Kenma mirando los ojitos de Shouyou, se veían brillantes y húmedos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un suave color rojo, y su pecho saltaba con hiperventilación; Kenma tocó su mejilla para que se calmara.

-Kenma… yo… - Hinata trataba de decir algo, pero su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se desmayaría - yo… bueno, yo… tu…

-Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que quieras sin miedo, confía en mí, Shouyou - lo tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla y tomando gentilmente una de sus manos; Hinata tomó aire varias veces y cerró los ojos para sacarlo.

-Me gustas… - reconoció en voz baja, viendo sus pies para evitar los ojos de Kenma; este levantó con suavidad el rostro de Shouyou desde abajo de la mandíbula, para que lo viera a los ojos y supiera que él estaba provocando la sonrisa que jamás le mostraría a alguien más.

-También me gustas, Shouyou -  respondió Kenma, acariciando la mano de Hinata con su pulgar; Hinata se ruborizó y tembló, dejando caer su frente en el pecho de Kenma.

-Qué alivio… hubiera muerto de vergüenza si me decías otra cosa… - dijo agarrando suavemente la sudadera de Kenma, estaba tan consumido por los nervios que temblaba sin parar. Kenma se veía dichoso, abrazando a Shouyou y acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos con gentileza.

-Shouyou, creo que ya sé a qué otro lugar llevarte en nuestra primera cita - comentó Kenma, Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirar su dulce rostro; sonrió con ansías, se veía tan adorable como un niño.

-No me lo digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa después de salir del cine - dijo ilusionado, Kenma acarició su rostro colocando los pelirrojos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-De acuerdo, será una sorpresa - Kenma besó suavemente su frente, el pecho de Hinata se sentía muy bien, también sentía un calor fuerte pero muy agradable en todo su cuerpo, aunque principalmente en sus mejillas; cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kenma, permitiéndole abrazarlo cuanto quisiera.

-Me gustas...  


	6. Haiba

Kenma y Hinata se mantenían abrazados fuera del hospital, sus corazones acelerados parecían hablar entre ellos por esa cercanía que les permitía escucharlos y sentirlos palpitar con fuerza; Shouyou apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenma, y este la acariciaba gentilmente con una mano, la otra abrazaba la cintura del pelirrojo, sin afanes de dejarlo ir de su lado. Hinata estaba acalorado a pesar del día frío, su rostro abochornado se encontraba escondido en el pecho de Kenma, respirando su olor con los ojos cerrados; Kenma podía sentir todo ese calor que irradiaba el aura de Shouyou, lo hacía suspirar con ternura, era como tener un pedacito de sol muy suave y lindo entre sus brazos.

Las partículas de luz del otro lado flotaban alrededor de ellos, Kenma trataba de tocarlas con sus dedos, colocándolos aleatoriamente sobre el cabello de Hinata, y besándole la cabeza en cada parte donde se posaba una lucecita.

-¿Qué haces Kenma? - preguntó Shouyou al sentir los dedos de Kenma haciendo una ligera presión en su cabeza.

-Atrapo luz.

-¿Cómo?

-Son pequeñas esferas de luz que salen del otro lado, están flotando - respondió Kenma, besando la frente del pelirrojo.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Quisiera poder verlas! - exclamó Hinata un poco decepcionado, Kenma besó su sien con una ternura que devolvió a Shouyou a su estado tranquilo.

-Atrape otra - Kenma continuó besando el rostro rojo y suave de Hinata, quien tenía el corazón vuelto loco por todo ese amor que se desbordaba por sus poros - y otra… y otra… y otra… - decía Kenma besando la nariz y los pómulos del pelirrojo, en un momento colocó un dedo en los labios de Shouyou y lo miró a los ojos, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso - hay una justo aquí…

-Kenma… - Hinata lo veía acercar sus labios, e hiperventilaba, como si no estuviera listo para dar un beso. Antes de que Kenma juntara sus labios con los suyos, Shouyou colocó sus dos manos sobre la boca del médium, alzando la voz con nerviosismo - ¡¿Atrape algo, Kenma?!

-Uhm… bueno… - Kenma se veía sorprendido, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, tomando una de las manos de Hinata y guiándola hasta la parte izquierda de su pecho, para que el pelirrojo sintiera como hacía palpitar su corazón - si atrapaste algo, Shouyou.

-Kenma… - Hinata susurró, observando su propia mano posada en el torso de Kenma, la retiró tímidamente, tomando una mano del medium y posándola en la parte izquierda de su propio pecho - también atrapaste algo, Kenma… - le dijo usando un tono suave y más agudo en su voz, coqueteando con la persona que le gustaba hasta con la mirada; Kenma sintió una calidez aún mayor, esa sensación era incluso más placentera que estar cerca del otro lado.

-Shouyou… - susurró abrazando suavemente la espalda de Hinata; lo que sentían ambos era muy distinto, Kenma estaba tranquilo, relajado y sumido en un sentimiento tan reconfortante que parecía estar flotando de felicidad; Shouyou en cambio se sentía nervioso y feliz, avergonzado y aliviado, enamorado e inseguro, tantas sensaciones discordantes lo alejaban mucho de esa maravillosa paz que sentía el médium.

-Oye Kenma ¿El niño ya cruzó?... - preguntó Hinata, queriendo romper inconscientemente el bello ambiente para dejar de sentirse tan hiperventilado.

-Sí, ya cruzó, el otro lado se está desvaneciendo…

-Creo que, debemos volver, aún no he visitado a Akaashi - dijo Shouyou, esa era su excusa para salir de esa abochornante situación.

-Está bien Shouyou, vamos a verlo juntos - respondió Kenma con tranquilidad, no estaba desilusionado por no poder seguir abrazando a Hinata, estaba consciente de que el pelirrojo necesitaba tiempo, después de todo, estaban avanzando más rápido que el promedio de los enamorados.

Kenma ofreció su mano, Shouyou la tomó con timidez, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia el interior del hospital; Hinata se sentía muy nervioso, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban como locas cada vez que el médium acariciaba su mano con un pulgar; al llegar al ascensor vacío, la preocupación del pelirrojo aumentó, porque ese espacio cerrado y solitario se prestaba para que Kenma lo acorralara contra una de las paredes; tenía miedo de ser devorado a besos sin estar preparado. Para su suerte, apenas llegaron al primer piso alguien más subió al ascensor, haciéndoles compañía y evitando que el primer beso de Hinata ocurriera abruptamente; llegaron al tercer piso, lugar donde se encontraban las primeras habitaciones de los internados en el hospital, y donde estaba el cuarto de Akaashi.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos para transitar hasta la ubicación de Akaashi, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, encontraron tanto a Bokuto como a Akaashi dormidos, Akaashi en su camilla, y Bokuto con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de su amigo, este tenía una mano sobre su cabello, como si lo hubiera estado acariciando antes de dormirse. Shouyou llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, indicándole a Kenma que debían guardar silencio; él le sonrió, para él no era difícil ser silencioso, y aprovechándose de ese nulo ruido, se le acercó poco a poco a Hinata, haciéndolo retroceder con muchos nervios. Una vez la espalda de Shouyou se apegó completamente a la pared, Kenma acarició su mejilla, y con un pulgar recorrió el contorno de los labios del pelirrojo, logrando que este cerrara los ojos y respirara agitadamente. Estando a centímetros de la boca de Hinata, este colocó su palma en los labios de Kenma, deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué haces Shouyou?... - preguntó Kenma con la mano de Hinata cubriéndole la boca; el pelirrojo lo miró con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Un beso falso - le respondió hablando rápido pero en voz baja, Kenma lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Un beso falso… Es que… Yo… - Shouyou titubeaba avergonzado de sí mismo, Kenma dedujo fácilmente que cosa tenía tan complicado a su chico.

-Shouyou ¿Has besado a alguien antes? - le preguntó Kenma, Hinata agachó la cabeza, teniendo que responder con sinceridad.

-No… - susurró Shouyou con vergüenza, a Kenma le producía mucha ternura.

-Quieres que nuestro primer beso sea memorable ¿Verdad? - dijo Kenma, su tono de voz era relajante, no había ni un solo rastro de decepción.

-Sí…

-¿Qué te parece si nos besamos durante nuestra primera cita? - propuso el médium, la idea calmaba mucho a Hinata.

-¡Es una excelente idea!

-Pero… mientras esperamos ese día… - Kenma colocó su palma sobre la boca de Shouyou, poniendo sus labios en su mano para dar ese famoso “beso falso” . Aunque no se tratara de un beso real, Hinata se sentía extremadamente abochornado, Kenma estaba tan cerca de su rostro que él no podía calmar su taquicardia, lo volvía loco. Se separaron al escuchar una tos fingida, proveniente de la boca de Akaashi.

-¡Akaashi, despertaste, no queríamos molestarte ni hacer ruido, lo sentimos! - Hinata movía sus manos, agitado y tratando de disimular.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? - preguntó Akaashi mirando seriamente a Kenma, que a su vez lo observaba un poco molesto, involuntariamente sentía desconfianza por el aura sucia de Akaashi.

-Él es Kenma, el médium que les había mencionado - dijo Hinata presentando a Kenma - ¿O no puedes recordar que lo mencioné?...

-¿Un médium? - su tono de voz sonaba incrédulo, Kenma se sintió ofendido.

-Es un gusto conocerte - dijo Kenma escuetamente, queriendo que se notara el poco interés que tenía.

-Igualmente - respondió Akaashi estoico.

-Él te salvó - agregó Shouyou sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Acaso es un médico o policía? - preguntó Akaashi.

-No, él te - antes de que Hinata pudiera seguir hablando del exorcismo, Kenma lo interrumpió.

-Mi amigo es policía, le avisé a tiempo sobre lo ocurrido - le dijo Kenma, Shouyou estaba sorprendido, Kenma omitió la parte donde quedaba como un héroe con el asunto del yokai.

-Ya veo…

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido? - preguntó Kenma, Akaashi se mantuvo serio.

-No recuerdo nada - respondió sin agregar más; hubo un silencio de varios segundos entre los tres, Hinata rascaba su cabeza, incómodo.

-Akaashi… ¿Tú no crees mucho en fantasmas verdad? - dijo Hinata para romper el hielo.

-Exacto, no creo en eso.

-¿Entonces que hacías invocando uno? - cuestionó Kenma seriamente.

-El terror es un hobby, puedo asustarme viendo películas de terror sabiendo que no son reales, puedo leer y amar historias paranormales sin creer en ellas, y puedo probar prácticas de ese tipo con mis amigos y sentir “temor”, que en realidad es pura sugestión - Kenma arrugó las cejas con esa respuesta, Hinata empezaba a sentirse un poco preocupado por la tensión que había entre ambos.

-Akaashi ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que sí invocamos a un fantasma de verdad?

-Hinata, tu siempre ves cosas hasta en lo más banal, no creo que hayamos invocado algo, según ese policía me atacaron saliendo de mi casa - respondió Akaashi estoicamente, Shouyou quería replicarle diciéndole lo que en verdad había ocurrido, pero Kenma tomó su hombro, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-Kenma… ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Hinata susurrando, Bokuto estaba abriendo los ojos, eso mantendría distraído a Akaashi mientras Shouyou y Kenma charlaban entre ellos.

-No importa de qué forma se lo digas, no creo que lo acepte.

-¿Por qué no? Todos fuimos testigos de lo que ocurrió, seria fácil convencerlo si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo para decirle.

-El problema con este tipo no es lo racional que parezca, él no cree en la espiritualidad porque no quiere aceptarla bajo ningún costo - dijo Kenma, amargado por la clase de persona que tenía en frente, tal vez Akaashi era un buen amigo, pero a Kenma le parecía un necio.

-¿Qué significa eso Kenma? ¿Por qué no quiere aceptarlo? ¿Puedes ver algo? - Hinata se paró en cuclillas para acercar mucho su curiosa e intrigada carita a la del médium.

-Tal vez… - susurró Kenma, pensando en una idea para saber porqué Akaashi se comportaba de esa forma.

Se acercó de forma disimulada al lado de Akaashi, estirando un meñique hacia sus oscuros cabellos; al tocar su aura y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse podría ver lo que necesitaba ver. Las pequeñas manos del niño que era en su visión manipulaban papelitos de origami, él estaba sentado en un piso de madera, jugueteando con el papel para crear figuras. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y se levantó rápidamente tomando sus figuras de origami, corriendo para mostrárselas a la persona que había vuelto a su hogar; se detuvo de golpe al escuchar estruendos, voces gruesas discutiendo distorsionadamente, no podía captar muy bien de que hablaban, solo escuchaba cosas golpeándose y rompiéndose; vio un cenicero volar por los aires, acercándose en cámara lenta, mientras el hombre de la voz gruesa le gritaba: “¡Tú eres un…!”.

Una palmada en su mano sacó a Kenma de la visión, Akaashi lo había golpeado por tener su mano tan cerca de su cabeza, se veía desafiante e irritado; Kenma no dejaba de pensar en la última frase de ese hombre: “tú eres un…”, ¿Un qué? ¿Cuál era el final de esa línea? Sabía que era muy importante, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo todo, eso siempre lo frustraba.

-¿Quién te permitió tocar mi cabello? Eso es raro - le espetó Akaashi muy molesto.

-Lo siento, vi una pelusa en el - respondió Kenma, inventando la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.

-¿Kenma san? - Bokuto levantó la cabeza de golpe, terminando de despertar luego de algunos segundos abriendo los ojos en un estado semi somnoliento - ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve - respondió Hinata mirando su celular.

-Oh no ¿Cuándo se acaba el horario de visitas? - preguntó Bokuto, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Akaashi, que lo acariciaba como si fuera un cachorrito.

-No estoy seguro, pero empieza a hacerse tarde - Kenma dijo aquello caminando hacia la puerta - me retiro, buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches - respondieron Akaashi y Bokuto, que luego de verlo irse, giraron la cabeza para ver a Hinata.

-¿No es muy hablador no? Pudo quedarse un poco más - dijo Bokuto con decepción.

-Bueno, si es un poco callado… - Hinata miraba hacia abajo, triste por esa rápida y repentina despedida de Kenma.

-Lo veo en tus ojos Hinata, quieres ir a despedirte personalmente de él - Bokuto sonreía con picardía, Shouyou jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Debería seguirlo?

-Solo ve y hazlo - dijo Akaashi, sacándolo de dudas.

Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando por todo el primer pasillo de internos, porque tenía la corazonada de que Kenma seguía en el hospital, esperándolo; y tal y como lo imaginaba, Kenma estaba apoyado a dos puertas de la habitación de Kageyama, con los brazos cruzados. Shouyou moría de ganas por preguntarle que había alcanzado a ver mientras indagaba en el aura de Akaashi, pero Kenma estaba tan confundido que no pudo decirle lo que había visto, solo hizo una pequeña interpretación nada concreta que no dejó cien por ciento conforme a Hinata.

Para su fortuna, unos ruidos los distrajeron, dos jóvenes gritones reían y contaban chistes, Suga había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama para decirles disimuladamente a esos dos amigos que debían retirarse porque lo estaban alterando mucho. Y no era para menos, porque Tobio se reía y quejaba de dolor, para luego gritarles a esos dos que ya pararan de una vez porque su estómago le dolía. 

El más bajo de los visitantes rió y le preguntó de forma burlona si había pedido que le perforaran el estómago apropósito para evitar el examen de la universidad, el otro solo le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Kageyama para disculparse; después de escuchar la tos que Suga fingió para llamar la atención de los revoltosos, estos tomaron la decisión de terminar la visita para que el hospitalizado pudiera descansar. Kenma pudo observarlos mejor cuando salieron por la puerta, se trataba de dos chicos, uno muy bajo con un mechón de cabello rubio en medio de un corte en punta, el otro tenía la cabeza rapada; se fueron despidiéndose brevemente de Hinata, que le explicó a Kenma que esas personas eran Nishinoya y Tanaka, compañeros de Kageyama en la universidad; el médium los observó de pasada, sus auras eran de color naranjo, pero no superaban a la de Shouyou en cuanto a brillo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en paz, Kenma y Hinata se fueron hasta la salida del hospital, donde se quedaron mirando sonrientes, tomándose de las manos y coqueteando con la mirada, Hinata bajaba la vista por el nerviosismo, a Kenma le encantaban sus mejillas rosadas y suaves, le parecía muy adorable, tanto que le despertaba unas inusuales ganas de besar y besar sin descanso todo el rostro de su chico, nunca antes había sentido tanta energía positiva en sí mismo. Mas no podían quedarse así para siempre, ya había anochecido y al día siguiente debían laborar; Kenma y Shouyou se abrazaron con ternura, cada uno besó la mejilla del contrario para despedirse, y juntaron los tabiques de sus narices antes de decir: “Adiós, hasta el día de nuestra cita…”.

*****

Oikawa esperó hasta el día viernes para ir hasta la editorial Shiroi Karasu, los archivos de Yaku no le habían dicho demasiado, solo eran entrevistas a diversas personas para dar con el paradero de Kyoutani Kentarou, pero le faltaba lo central ¿Por qué estaba buscando a ese tipo en específico? en las carpetas no había ningún documento que explicara qué tipo de reportaje estaba haciendo Yaku, ni que estaba investigando. Así que había tomado la decisión de ir al departamento de prensa de la editorial, el Tokyo Informant, para hablar con el editor, Yahaba Shigeru, sobre la vida laboral de Yaku, o saber si alguien lo conocía de cerca.

El editor lo recibió en su oficina, era alguien bastante atractivo, su rostro poseía facciones delicadas, evocando a la juventud, también tenía un peinado muy bien cuidado, de color grisáceo al igual que sus ojos; Oikawa se sentó en frente del chico, que se veía bastante serio, incluso un poco amargado.

-Buenas tardes, Oikawa san.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlo Yahaba san.

-¿Qué es lo que ha venido a pedir?

-Solo deseo que me facilite algunos datos, por cuestiones legales debe hacerlo - le dijo Oikawa para presionarlo un poco a aceptar su entrevista.

-¿Datos sobre qué? Deme algo de contexto.

-¿Esta editorial se formó hace 12 años no? Asumo que tienen un registro de sus trabajadores - Yahaba escuchó sus palabras y se acercó a un cajón para ver los expedientes de los trabajadores.

-Aquí solo veo carpetas de hace 9 años Oikawa san ¿Necesita el nombre de alguien en específico?

-Morisuke Yaku - le respondió secamente, Yahaba buscó en cada uno de los nombres.

-Lamento decirle que no hay registros de que alguien con ese nombre haya trabajado aquí - respondió el editor, Tooru metió la mano en su maletín y le mostró unas hojas con la información de Yaku.

-Estos papeles dicen que esa persona trabajaba aquí hace 10 años.

-¿Si tenía eso para que me pidió buscarlo?

-Solo para comprobar algo ¿Usted es nuevo en la editorial?

-Trabajo aquí desde hace 5 años.

-¿Podría revisar los expedientes más viejos y decirme cuando empezaron a trabajar los empleados de ese año? - pidió Oikawa, Yahaba no ocultó su molestia, pero volvió a revisar los archivos uno por uno, con mucha paciencia para leer detenidamente el año de ingreso de los trabajadores.

-Todos fueron contratados ese mismo año… Que extraño - dijo para sí mismo el editor.

-Oh… Sospechoso, y emocionante a la vez - respondió el abogado, sonriendo con astucia.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurre? - preguntó Yahaba, intrigado por todo ese asunto.

-No - le dijo Oikawa de forma cortante, el joven lo miró con altanería.

-Como mínimo debe decirme para que necesita todo esto.

-¿Quién es la ley aquí?

-Estás en mi oficina.

-Que revelación.

-¿Quién era ese tal Yaku?

-Un periodista de esta editorial.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Te diría que averiguaras por ti mismo, pero eso seguro que pondría en riesgo tu empleo - Yahaba pensó un momento en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sacando conclusiones.

-¿Cree que los superiores de esta editorial tuvieron que ver con lo que sea que le haya pasado a ese tipo?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh…

-¿Está seguro de que no hay ningún empleado con más años de servicio en esos archivos?

-Nadie.

-Maldición…

-¿Por qué es necesario saber de los demás empleados? - el editor seguía muy curioso por todo ese tema.

-Si trabajaron con Yaku, podrían ser capaces de responder alguna de mis preguntas.

-Cuanto misterio.

-Tendré que indagar con ayuda de otras personas, lamento haberle quitado tanto tiempo - Oikawa dijo eso para luego retirarse sin decir más palabras, Yahaba se molestó por el gesto poco cortés, pero también pensó con intriga sobre lo que le escondía ese abogado, o peor aún, lo que su propia editorial le ocultaba al resto, le daba muy mala espina que no hubiera registro desde hacía más de 9 años. Comenzó a revisar uno por uno todos los expedientes, pero la llegada de uno de los trabajadores de la editorial lo hizo detenerse y guardarlos rápidamente.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo Yahaba san, pero ya terminé el reportaje - pronunció el periodista, su piel era un tanto morena y su cabello extremadamente corto.

-Dame un momento Watari, estoy ocupado - le respondió Yahaba de forma cortante, se veía un poco irritado.

-Está bien ¿Necesita algo? ¿Tal vez un café? - propuso Watari amistosamente, el editor no captó sus buenas intenciones.

-Ofréceselo a alguien de mayor rango, lo único que necesito ahora es algo de soledad - dijo con frialdad, insinuando que era un chupa medias; el joven que tenía en frente se veía desilusionado por ese tono de voz tan altivo y frívolo.

-Está bien, lamento haberlo molestado - el periodista se fue sin decirle nada más a Yahaba, en parte estaba decepcionado por su carácter, pero también sentía rabia porque su buena acción no era bien recibida. Shigeru suspiró, arrepentido por actuar de ese modo, sin embargo, se dispuso a revisar nuevamente los archivos, identificando a 3 empleados que se mantenían trabajando en la editorial sin haber sido despedidos, tal vez hablando con ellos averiguaría algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que quería averiguar. 

*****

Kenma llegó a la editorial, Tooru pasó por su lado y él lo vio pasar mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, no lo recordaba del todo, pero su instinto le decía que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el abogado, en algún momento de su vida también le concerniría. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, muy cerca de la recepcionista, una mujer rubia de cabello corto y flequillo recto, muy animosa y parlanchina, mucho más de lo que podía soportar sin salirse de su zona de confort; leyó en su blusa el nombre Saeko Tanaka, su aura era de un potente color cobre, le agradaba la gente de aura en tonalidades naranja, pero algunos eran muy efusivos.

Se quedó mirando el piso esperando a que Shouyou saliera del trabajo, tendrían toda una noche para ellos solos, eso lo ponía muy ansioso; su mirada cohibida se levantó apenas sintió a unos metros esa presencia adorable y cálida que tanto amaba; observó a Hinata antes de que este pudiera decirle hola, le dedicó una sonrisa gratificante sin disimular frente a la recepcionista, que automáticamente se tocó las mejillas imaginando toda una historia detrás del solecito y el misterioso cabeza de pudin. Shouyou corrió hacia Kenma y lo saludó con energía, queriendo lanzarse a sus brazos y ser envuelto entre ellos; tuvo que contenerse para evitar que la gente hablara a sus espaldas de su relación.

-Hola Kenma ¿Estás listo para ir al cine? - preguntó Hinata, moviendo un pie y mirando hacia abajo, parecía un adolescente tímido en la primera cita de su vida.

-Por supuesto ¿Tú estás listo para nuestra cita? - dijo Kenma de forma tan directa que Shouyou hiperventiló y Saeko ahogó sus ganas de gritar que sabía que ellos dos irían a una cita romántica.

-¡N-no lo digas de esa forma!

-Pero es una cita ¿No?

-Bueno… si pero…

-¡Diviértete Hinata kun! - gritó Saeko casi en un tono de victoria, cubriendo su sonrisa traviesa.

-Gracias - le respondió Kenma sonriendo ameno, Shouyou estaba ruborizado por esa situación.

-No te avergüences Hinata, es normal en estos tiempos que dos personas del mismo sexo tengan citas - pronunció Saeko guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo digas tan fuerte Saeko san - pidió Shouyou, Kenma no se ofendió por ello, no le parecía que Hinata estuviera avergonzándose de él, solo quería ser discreto, cosa que él también quería.

-¿Nos vamos, Shouyou? 

-Oh, lo llama por su primer nombre - susurró Saeko para sí misma.

-¡Espera Kenma! ¡Olvidé mi cámara en el sexto piso!

-¿Puedo ir contigo a buscarla? Después de todo, la necesitaremos hoy - respondió Kenma, y Saeko casi se atraganta con una paleta al oírlo - ¿Está bien señorita?

-¿Una cámara? ¿Para qué ocuparían una cámara? - soltó la rubia con la cara hirviendo por sus ocurrencias poco decentes.

-Vamos a cazar fantasmas - respondió Kenma con expresión ladina mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata para subir.

-¿Cazar fantasmas…? ¿Tendrá eso un doble sentido?

Hinata y Kenma dejaron atrás a la rubia y subieron por el ascensor, estaban completamente solos, tan solos que Kenma no pudo controlar sus ganas de tomar la cintura de Shouyou y apegar sus narices, el pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar, pero, la tranquilidad y satisfacción que le daba sentir a Kenma rozando su piel era la suficiente para dejarse llevar por él. El médium deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Hinata, tocando su piel desnuda que iba erizándose a medida que las yemas de sus dedos subían hasta sus costillas; por un momento Shouyou creyó que debía cubrir la boca de Kenma para evitar que le robara un beso antes de terminar su cita, pero su enamorado era listo, Hinata le había pedido que su primer beso en los labios fuera después de la cita, pero nunca mencionó el cuello en ese acuerdo.

La boca de Kenma se posó en el suave cuello de Hinata, besando con dulzura esa sensible zona, y acariciando la piel del pelirrojo a punto de rozar sus pectorales; Shouyou susurró el nombre de Kenma de forma aguda y suave, no estaba asustado como creía, sino más bien sumido en un deleite incomprensible, casi angelical. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando los pulgares del médium se deslizaron sobre sus pezones, ocurrió en un mal momento porque en ese instante sonó el timbre del ascensor anunciando que habían llegado al sexto piso, así que Hinata se separó inmediatamente de Kenma con el corazón en la boca; muchos de sus compañeros le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, por su aspecto rojo y caliente, como si estuviera echando vapor por la nariz.

Se acercaron a la computadora que había estado usando Shouyou y tomaron la cámara, querían salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero a Kenma le llamó la atención un joven de peinado elegante, que hablaba con un periodista que parecía ser uno de los veteranos. Hinata notó el objeto de la distracción de Kenma y sintió la molesta y alarmante sensación de los celos.

-¿Que miras, Kenma? - preguntó Shouyou seriamente.

-A ese tipo de ahí.

-¿Qué tiene? - dijo Hinata, igual de serio que antes.

-Su aura se ve pesada - respondió Kenma, y entonces Hinata cambió de expresión, recordando que Kenma podía ver cosas que él no, y que por eso a veces se quedaba a mirar fijamente algo.

-Ah… es su naturaleza, se llama Shigeru Yahaba, es el editor del periódico, es normal que sea un poco molesto y estricto, tal vez su aura se ve así por eso.

-No lo creo, puedo ver su aura normal, pero hay algo que la opaca, como una fuerza externa.

-¿Una fuerza externa? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Tiene un maleficio? ¿Un yokai lo está atormentando?

-Cálmate Shouyou, no parece ser algo muy grave, esas cosas pasan cuando los conocidos de alguien le desean el mal, cuando recibe muchas energías negativas de la gente, o por envidia.

-Oh… pobre Yahaba san, pero, tal vez es normal para él, al ser un editor es normal que le lleguen maldiciones de la gente - pronunció Hinata lamentándose por Yahaba, que al no tener éxito preguntándole cosas al periodista, dio media vuelta para volver a su oficina.

-Pues sí, cumple una labor que puede traerle varios dolores de cabeza a la gente, además, es atractivo, eso también es un factor que puede molestar a la gente que aspire a ser así - Shouyou miró de reojo a Kenma cuando mencionó que el editor era bien parecido.

-Sí, es normal que alguien taaan atractivo moleste a algunas personas… - dijo Hinata sin ocultar su inseguridad; el médium tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente.

-Los celos también son energía negativa, Shouyou - el pelirrojo dio un respingo y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Lo siento…

-Descuida ¿Ahora podemos ir a nuestra cita?

-Espera un momento ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por Yahaba san? ¿Qué consecuencias tiene esa cosa que opaca su aura?

-Probablemente él vea el vaso medio vacío, actúe amargado y sufra algunos malestares como estrés, dolores de cabeza o insomnio.

-Pobre… ¿Cómo se cura eso?

-De la misma manera en que limpié el aura de Akaashi.

-¿Podemos hacerlo antes de irnos?

-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos hacer que acepte esa limpieza? No todos creen en eso.

-Podría distraerlo mientras lo haces.

-Lo haces sonar muy sencillo Shouyou.

-Por favor… - pidió Hinata poniendo unos ojitos de perrito, Kenma sonrió y acarició el dorso de su mano, no iba a contradecir a la persona que le gustaba, no valía la pena resistirse a esa carita.

-Tú ganas Shouyou.

Ambos se fueron a la oficina de Yahaba, lo vieron apoyado en el escritorio, agarrando su entrecejo con un notorio estrés e irritabilidad; Shouyou entró acompañado de Kenma y le propuso a Yahaba traerle una bebida que sabía que no aceptaría, a raíz de su negación Hinata pudo alargar la conversación con una pregunta y consejos de relajación que solo hicieron enojar al editor. Kenma deslizaba sus manos a una leve distancia de Yahaba, extrayendo la energía negativa mientras Hinata y Shigeru conversaban, uno amistosamente, otro tenso y molesto; los bostezos de Kenma alertaron a Yahaba, que se volteó rápidamente a increparlo y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

Antes de que el editor estallara en cólera, Hinata y Kenma le explicaron de forma clara y seria sobre las habilidades del médium, Kenma le explicó su poder, y Hinata persuadió a Yahaba para que se sintiera interesado por los beneficios que podría obtener con esa limpieza, como aliviar el estrés y curar jaquecas; ambos cruzaron los dedos esperando que Shigeru no fuera un escéptico, porque el empleo de Shouyou dependía de ello. Yahaba los miraba cruzado de brazos, luego apuntó a Hinata y le dijo que si se trataba de una broma iba a despedirlo; el médium le pidió al editor que cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente mientras hacia el trabajo.

Los bostezos de Kenma se hacían más fuertes a medida que retiraba la mala energía de Yahaba, tanto que incluso se le salieron algunas lágrimas; al finalizar el trabajo de limpieza, Kenma se veía agotado, caminó desganado hasta Hinata y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brillante energía de su pelirrojo lo recompusiera. Yahaba abrió los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, estiró su cuerpo y se analizó a sí mismo, por alguna razón que no comprendía, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y agradable; se acercó a Hinata y Kenma, al primero le revolvió el cabello con jovialidad, y estrechó la mano del segundo, agradeciéndole por tomarse la molestia de ayudarlo; se veía notablemente más ameno y tranquilo. Salieron de la oficina del editor, Shouyou no vio a donde iba cuando dio la vuelta, chocando de frente contra un tipo de un metro con 90 centímetros vestido en un traje formal muy costoso; Kenma abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron por lo que estaba viendo, aquel tipo tenía un aura que lo hacía crisparse y alertaba todos sus sentidos, algo que pocas veces en su vida había visto y que lo irritaba y asustaba.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ese estoico hombre a Hinata, su voz era muy profunda y algo intimidante.

-¡Lo siento tanto Ushijima san! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! - Shouyou hizo una reverencia de disculpa ante su superior, Kenma no podía dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza y repelús, su aura negra con brillo rojo era una señal de máxima alerta para el médium.

-Solo fue un accidente, mira hacia el frente para la próxima vez - le dijo ese tal Ushijima a Hinata; sus ojos se desviaron hacia la analítica e intensa mirada de Kenma, que no ocultaba su rechazo instintivo hacia ese tipo de persona - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Uhmmm… esto… yo… - Shouyou divagaba nervioso y asustado, se suponía que nadie no autorizado podía estar en el edificio, y él había metido a Kenma dentro como si nada.

-Kozume Kenma, trabajo en el desarrollo de videojuegos, estaba aquí por una entrevista, di información exclusiva sobre el próximo The Evil Within - mintió Kenma con naturalidad, mas no quito sus ojos desafiantes del aura de ese hombre.

-¿Una exclusiva? Eso es bueno, pero, Hinata, la próxima vez fija una cita fuera de las instalaciones, no vuelvas a cometer otro error - pronunció con su profunda voz antes de irse - gracias por tu trabajo, buenas noches.

-Gracias por su trabajo, buenas noches Ushijima san - Shouyou hizo una reverencia de respeto para despedirse; Kenma siguió observando a Ushijima, quien se volteó a verlo antes de desaparecer por completo; se miraban con tensión, como dos fuerzas completamente opuestas, como el bien y el mal mirándose fijamente, esperando el momento para batirse en duelo en algún momento de sus vidas, porque eso definitivamente iba a ocurrir - ¿Pasa algo Kenma?

-Odio a ese tipo.

-¿Lo odias? Pero acabas de conocerlo, Ushiwaka san parece malo, pero en realidad es una persona muy tranquila.

-Shouyou, entiendo que esa persona sea tu jefe, pero te pido por favor que nunca establezcas ninguna relación más allá de lo laboral con él - Hinata lo miró muy desconcertado por esa petición.

-Kenma… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué viste?

-Shouyou… ese hombre no es una buena persona, no quiero que te involucres con él, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Por favor Kenma, no me ocultes nada ¿Por qué dices cosas como estas?

-Su aura es espantosa, es completamente negra con algo de radiación roja.

-¿Qué puede significar eso?

-Es el aura de las personas más deplorables; asesinos, sádicos, violadores, mafiosos, son las personas que habitualmente tienen ese tipo de aura.

-¿Quieres decir… que Ushijima san está involucrado con mafias?

-Diría que incluso más que eso…

-Que miedo… - Kenma tomó los hombros de Hinata y lo miró a los ojos de forma suplicante.

-Por favor Shouyou, no te acerques a esa persona, prométemelo - el médium se veía muy asustado y tenso, a Hinata le preocupaba mucho esa expresión temerosa en alguien tan poderoso como Kenma; para recuperar a su héroe, besó su frente y lo abrazó, dándole calidez con su aura.

-Lo prometo, tranquilo, te haré caso cada vez que pidas que me cuide de peligros como él - Kenma tomó la cabeza de Hinata con su mano y besó su sien.

-Gracias Shouyou...

La pareja pudo irse al ascensor después del mal trago que Kenma había tenido con la presencia de ese tipo, nuevamente estaban solos dentro de ese lugar; se miraron, Shouyou instintivamente cerró los ojos, giró su cabeza para enseñarle su cuello a Kenma, y apegó su espalda al espejo del ascensor. Kenma abrió su boca y la encajó en el cuello del pelirrojo, como un vampiro bebiendo la sangre más deliciosa del mundo; ninguno de los dos pensaba muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, entre piso y piso Hinata suspiraba el nombre de Kenma, quien había levantado las piernas de Shouyou, arrimándolo contra las paredes y chupando su hermoso cuello, mientras este jugueteaba con sus doradas hebras de cabello.

Al llegar al primer piso inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse, los ojos de Hinata brillaban y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sentía que seguía volando atrapado contra el cuerpo de Kenma; estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Saeko miraba con la boca abierta una serie de chupetones que el médium había dejado en su cuello y clavículas, un hilo de círculos amorfos de color borgoña. Estando afuera de la editorial, Shouyou logró ver el color rojo de su cuello en las ventanas, se cubrió con vergüenza y le reclamó a Kenma por no haberse medido dentro del ascensor; su chico le dio una solución practica: se quitó la bufanda y envolvió el cuello del pelirrojo tiernamente, logrando que el rubor de Hinata fuera por amor y no por estar abochornado y molesto; Hinata se sintió aún más encantado al ver que Kenma llevaba una motocicleta rentada consigo, eso serviría mucho para transportarse sin usar el metro.

*****

Yahaba guardó sus cosas para ir a casa, estaba muy aliviado, casi no recordaba una de las cosas que lo hacía estar tenso y que lo tenía algo obsesionado hacía algunos minutos; tomó su maletín y salió de su oficina cerrándola con llave, listo para ir a dormir, de seguro podría tener un buen sueño esa noche. Watari caminaba por ese mismo pasillo, y al verlo, el editor se le acercó para pedirle disculpas si lo había ofendido, justificándose con su estrés acumulado.

El joven se veía sorprendido de lo inusualmente tranquilo que se veía Yahaba, eso le agradaba mucho, sabía que en el fondo si podía ser una buena persona; Watari aprovechó ese cambio y le preguntó a Shigeru si estaba libre para salir a comer con él, hacia un buen tiempo que quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero temía que Yahaba se molestara o creyera que solo se le acercaba para obtener beneficio de él. Yahaba reflexionó un momento, recordando algo que debía hacer aun; se disculpó con Watari, pero le ofreció acompañarlo en cuanto pudiera.

Se despidieron con una reverencia, el editor tomó el ascensor para bajar a la recepción, ahí se encontraba la persona que le faltaba por entrevistar, ya había hablado con algunos periodistas que trabajaban en la empresa desde hacía 9 años, todos le contestaron que no llevaban más años trabajando ahí y que no conocían a nadie de anteriores años. La única de la lista que le faltaba a Shigeru era Saeko, una simple recepcionista, pero era mejor descartar cualquier posibilidad antes de rendirse con su incesante curiosidad.

-Gracias por su trabajo Yahaba san, que pase buena noche - dijo Saeko por cortesía, normalmente no recibía respuestas muy elaboradas del editor.

-Espera un momento Saeko san, quisiera preguntarte algo - Yahaba se acercó a la rubia para poder hacer más personal su conversación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada muy importante, solo estaba revisando algunos expedientes de los empleados, y me di cuenta que están incompletos, supongo que por la casi bancarrota de esta editorial se cambiaron de lugar algunas cosas, pero me dio mucha curiosidad.

-¿Oh? Eso es extraño - Saeko también se mostró curiosa con ello, pero no entendió que tenía que ver eso con ella.

-Me pareció raro pero de seguro debe ser por el reajuste ¿Desde hace cuantos años trabajas aquí Saeko san? - preguntó Yahaba de forma natural, para no hacerla sentir en un interrogatorio.

-Oficialmente, desde hace 9 años, pero hice la práctica laboral sin contrato por un año antes de empezar a trabajar.

-Oh vaya, llevas mucho tiempo, yo solo llevo 5 años.

-Eres muy joven, y a pesar eso ya tienes un buen puesto, me da un poco de sana envidia - le dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña risa, luego recordó el carácter de Yahaba y se cubrió la boca - lo siento si lo ofendí.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. Saeko san ¿Hiciste algunos amigos en tu época de practica laboral? - el editor volvió al tema principal mostrando una faceta amable con la chica.

-Solo unos cuantos - respondió ella sin agregar nada más, Yahaba tendría que recurrir a otras preguntas para que soltara más la lengua.

-De casualidad ¿Conociste a Morisuke Yaku san? - le preguntó directamente, aun si eso representaba un riesgo.

-Yaku san… ¡Oh sí! ¡Lo recuerdo! Bajito, un poco cascarrabias, muy responsable y amable, me recuerda un poco a usted.

-Porque soy cascarrabias.

-¡No no no! No me refería a eso - la mujer agitó las manos nerviosa, temiendo haber sido grosera.

-Tranquila, sé a qué te referías ¿A qué otras personas conociste aparte de a ese enanito? - preguntó a Yahaba, haciéndole creer a Saeko que conocía a Yaku.

-Uhmmmm, recuerdo al señor Rintarou Numajiri, era muy atractivo, oh dios, me hubiera encantado verlo cuando me contrataron, pero creo que se consiguió un mejor trabajo, tenía cara de ángel y su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, de hecho también me recuerda un poco a usted - Saeko parloteaba, Shigeru había tenido su celular en la mano desde el inicio de la conversación, grabando todo lo que podía para sacar información.

-Quien lo diría, parece que hiciste varios amigos en tu práctica, eres muy sociable.

-Solo unos cuantos, pero tengo el mérito de haber hecho hablar a un mudo, Shouhei Fukunaga, puede ser muy gracioso una vez entra en confianza, aun nos juntamos a beber de vez en cuando.

-Vaya, eso me da un poco de sana envidia, no conservo amigos, de hecho casi no tengo - pronunció Yahaba siendo lo más sociable que podía, Saeko se preocupó un poco por lo que le dijo el editor.

-Oh, lo siento, que mal que no conserve amigos, usted puede ser estricto, pero es una buena persona al fin y al cabo.

-Te lo agradezco - Shigeru miró la hora en su celular para encontrar una excusa para terminar la conversación, no era como si le molestara, pero ya tenía la información que necesitaba - Saeko san, ya es algo tarde, será mejor que vuelva a casa, tu también deberías.

-¡Cierto! Gracias por su trabajo Yahaba san, buenas noches.

-Gracias por tu trabajo, diviértete hoy - la mujer se rió, era como si el editor la conociera lo suficiente para saber que se iría de juerga en vez de ir a descansar; antes de que Shigeru se fuera, la mujer lo detuvo hablando en voz alta.

-¡Espere Yahaba san!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Usted conoce a Yaku? ¿Cómo está el? Hace muchos años que no lo veo - Yahaba se quedó callado un segundo, inventando rápidamente una excusa.

-Hace poco alguien lo mencionó, pero yo también dejé de verlo hace mucho tiempo, cuando vuelva a hablar con esa persona te traeré noticias de él, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra - ambos se despidieron agitando sus manos - bien, ya me voy.

-¡Espero que llegue sin problemas a su casa! - el editor levantó un pulgar a modo de agradecimiento, al salir del edificio se detuvo y marcó el número de Oikawa, definitivamente él iba a enterarse de lo que ese abogado le ocultaba.

-Oikawa san, soy yo, Shigeru Yahaba, estuve hablando con algunas personas y creo que encontré algo que podría serle de ayuda - Oikawa trató de pedirle que le diera la información por teléfono, pero Yahaba no sedería hasta aclarar todas sus dudas - no Oikawa san, esto se lo debo decir personalmente ¿En dónde deberíamos juntarnos?

*****

Kenma y Hinata se encontraban en una oscura sala de cine, mirando una película de terror que por la cantidad de sangre repentinamente teñía el lugar con una intensa luz roja; Shouyou miraba la película con decepción, esa cinta poseía todos los elementos de terror fácil que tanto odiaba, screamers, clichés y gore, que más que asustarlo a veces lo asqueaba. El médium estaba incomodo, la elección de la película había sido de Hinata, pero de todos modos se sentía culpable por el hecho de que su enamorado no estuviera disfrutando de la cita.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos quiso prestar atención a la pantalla, solo se miraron, esa vista les parecía mucho mejor; Shouyou sonrió, Kenma olvidó su remordimiento al verlo feliz, después de todo la cita no iba tan mal. Se tomaron de las manos y apegaron sus frentes como si estuvieran viendo una película romántica, no importaba que el terror de ese largometraje fuera una bazofia, lo importante era estar juntos, y el beso que Hinata daría por primera vez esa misma noche.

Kenma pensó por un momento si ese era el momento para besarse, en esa sala de cine, llena de gente que reía o gritaba de forma condescendiente, gente que podía posar sus ojos sobre ellos; tal vez si se besaban en ese instante llamarían demasiado la atención. Los créditos de la película ocuparon la pantalla y el médium aún no se decidía a dar el primer paso, Hinata lo veía y respiraba profundamente, sudando frio por los nervios, pensando que se acercaba el momento de juntar sus vírgenes labios con los de Kenma.

Pero nada ocurrió, ambos se fueron muy cohibidos de la sala, mirando el piso mientras bajaban al estacionamiento para volver a la moto; ambos subieron al vehículo colocándose los cascos, Shouyou abrazó a Kenma para sujetarse a la par que el encendía el motor, saliendo del estacionamiento para meterse entre los estrechos espacios de las concurridas calles de Tokio. Al ganar terreno más expedito, Kenma aceleró, viajando por la enorme ciudad pintada de brillantes colores que iluminaban la noche y que hacían perderse a las estrellas entre toda esa luz artificial; a pesar de todo, esa visión le gustaba a Hinata, siempre le gustaron los colores vistosos y las luces.

Aunque no solo le gustaba la luz y el color, el pelirrojo adoraba también lo sombrío y lúgubre, sentirse sumergido en un ambiente oscuro que parecía absorberlo, le encantaba el silencio absoluto y sus propios gritos al asustarse mientras buscaba el peligro. Por eso le brillaron los ojos cuando Kenma lo llevó a una antigua estación de trenes, repleta de vías, maquinaria y vagones de carga mohosos y oxidados, repartidos por el rustico lugar; era tan solitario y silencioso, una total belleza que hacía saltar el corazón del pelirrojo.

-¡¡Increíble!! - gritó Hinata lleno de emoción, dando un gran salto enérgico y feliz; se quedó quieto cuando el médium llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándole que mantuviera el silencio - lo siento Kenma.

-Hay que ser silenciosos si no queremos espantar a los espíritus - le explicó Kenma, tomando su mano - ¿Tienes la cámara?

-Sí, traje la mejor, tiene visión nocturna - respondió Shouyou susurrando.

-Son mejores las de visión térmica, captarían mejor a los yokai - dijo Kenma, aquel dato le pareció interesante a Hinata.

-Oh, voy a conseguir una de esas.

-Debemos tener cuidado, espero que no encontremos a ningún espíritu desagradable.

-Yo también lo espero… - susurró Shouyou recordando su experiencia reciente; Kenma tomó suavemente su mano para tranquilizarlo, ambos se miraron, los ojos del médium hacían suspirar a Hinata.

-¿Vamos Shouyou?

-Vamos…

Hinata encendió su cámara, tenía integrada una pequeña linterna para alumbrar ese lugar; tomó aire y dio un par de pasos detrás de Kenma, filmando todo, tenía planeado subirlo a las redes de la revista si llegaban a tener éxito con la grabación, procuraría pixelar el rostro de Kenma si este le pedía no ser expuesto por el internet; ambos daban pasos muy lentos, sus pisadas debían ser cuidadosas por las piezas metálicas escondidas por el pastizal y la maleza que adornaban el suelo abandonado. Todo estaba muy oscuro, Shouyou giraba su video cámara, alumbrando vagones oxidados, fierros y las vias en sus pies; el silencio era abrumador, solo sus pasos en el metal hacían un minúsculo eco, y los susurros de Hinata que eran callados por Kenma, que tenía sus oídos atentos al nulo sonido.

Continuaron avanzando, Hinata inhalaba profundamente el húmedo y frio aire, exhalándolo por la boca, lo ponía muy nervioso meterse en lugares abandonados, tan solos que era fácil dar respingos por el sonido de un grillo; la oscuridad captada por el lente era como una masa negra que los tragaba a medida que avanzaban hacia lo desconocido, los trenes a su alrededor daban la impresión de estar encerrándolos, o de estar escondiendo a alguien en su interior, alguien que podría salir en cualquier momento de la carga y caer de bruces a sus espaldas. Un fierro cayó a lo lejos causando un repentino y fuerte eco, Kenma y Hinata se quedaron paralizados, miraron en dirección al lugar del que creyeron escuchar el ruido, atentos para saber de qué se trataba; el silencio nuevamente volvía a reinar en ese sitio, mas en esa ocasión era inquietante no escuchar nada, ambos volteaban a ver en todas direcciones, observando los costados de cada vagón, buscando sin parar algo que les indicara que no estaban solos. Shouyou gritó espantado cuando un gato engrifado corrió despavorido entre sus pies, casi suelta la cámara por el susto.

-¿Estás bien Shouyou? - el pelirrojo se lanzó a sus brazos con la cámara en una mano, Kenma podía sentir su corazón con taquicardia contra su pecho.

-Me asusté… solo era un gato - respondió Hinata, ocultando su carita en el cuerpo del médium.

-Tranquilo, si hay algo que quiera hacernos daño, yo lo sabré, y te sacaré de aquí - dijo Kenma, abrazando a su dulce enamorado, haciéndolo olvidar la frenética sensación de su corazón agitado por el miedo.

-¿Tú me protegerás? - preguntó Shouyou coquetamente, susurrando la pregunta contra la mejilla de Kenma.

-Aunque me cueste la vida - pronunció mirándolo a los ojos, ambos esbozaron unas sonrisas cariñosas y entrecerraron sus parpados, moviendo sus labios suavemente, preparándolos para juntarse en su primer beso; Kenma abrió los ojos y dio un salto hacia atrás por algo que había aparecido detrás de Hinata, que sudó frio al ver la reacción del médium.

-¿Está detrás de mí?... - Kenma asintió, mirando fijamente lo que estaba detrás de Shouyou, mientras este lentamente volvía a poner la cámara en posición para seguir grabando, sin voltearse aun hasta escuchar una señal tranquilizadora de Kenma.

-Disculpen... no quería interrumpirlos pero… ¿No vieron a un gatito por aquí? - preguntó el espectro, Kenma lo analizaba, era un fantasma muy alto, de cabello platinado y ojos azules, un aura completamente gris lo envolvía, eso era muy confuso para el médium.

-Kenma… - susurró Hinata, aguantando el pánico que le causaba tener algo a sus espaldas - ¿Es bueno o malo?...

-No lo sé… - le respondió Kenma, mirando fijamente al fantasma - ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó directamente al espíritu, que lo miró muy extrañado.

-Esto… al gatito - dijo el espectro rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Kenma, Hinata se relajó un poco, volteándose con la cámara, no podía ver nada, pero si sentía una presencia muy cerca de él.

-Haiba Lev ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman amigos? - pronunció el fantasma amistosamente.

-Kozume Kenma, él es mi novio, Hinata Shouyou - respondió el médium, Hinata se cubrió la boca ahogando un jadeo de emoción y vergüenza, Kenma lo había presentado como su novio ante ese espíritu, eso lo hacía estremecer de alegría.

-Que lindos, aunque es raro que tengan una cita en este lugar… ¿De casualidad no vieron a un gatito por aquí? - preguntó Lev como un niño emocionado, su aura gris era difícil de interpretar para Kenma, podía ser bueno o ser malo, pero a simple vista, ese fantasma le parecía agradable; el médium buscó con la mirada al gato, y apuntó a un vagón, el gatito estaba acicalándose encima del carro de carga. Kenma le hizo una señal a Shouyou para que girara la cámara, enfocando al gato; el animal estaba lamiéndose tranquilamente, hasta que volteó lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con Lev que había trepado por el costado del vagón que estaba a espaldas del gato; el pobre animalito dio un salto y salió corriendo, eso había sido una escena de oro para Hinata y su cámara, pero Lev volvió hasta la pareja lleno de decepción.

-¿Qué te pasa Lev? - le preguntó Kenma, Shouyou enfocó el punto donde se suponía estaba el fantasma.

-¿Por qué no quiere que lo acaricie? Es el gato más arisco que he visto…

-¿De verdad no sabes porque el gato te tiene miedo? - dijo Kenma, Lev abrió los brazos para indicar que no tenía ni idea - Lev… ¿No sabes que tu…?

-¿Que yo que?

-No lo sabe… - le confirmó Kenma a Hinata, este inclinó la cabeza lamentándose.

-Oye… ¿Lev verdad? - pronunció Shouyou.

-Sip, Lev ¿Que pasa enanito?

-Te está preguntando que pasa - le dijo Kenma, el fantasma se le quedó viendo de forma extraña.

-Veras… Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero… En realidad tú ya no tienes un cuerpo físico - Hinata trató de usar las palabras más suaves y extrañas para no choquear demasiado a Lev.

-¿Cómo que no tengo cuerpo físico? Hablas raro.

-No entiende de que hablas… - susurró Kenma.

-Mira… Estamos en el año 2017 ¿En qué año te quedaste tú? - preguntó Hinata, Lev estaba desconcertado, solo atinó a reír.

-Jajaja ¿Qué cosas dices enanito? Estamos en el 2007.

-Lev dice que estamos en el 2007 - Kenma habló en voz alta, Lev inclinó la cabeza sin entender porque Kenma repetía todo lo que decía.

-No Lev, estamos en el 2017, puedo probarlo, mira, ven a ver la pantalla de mi cámara - dijo Shouyou invitando al fantasma a su lado; cuando Lev estuvo detrás de Hinata, Kenma le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera - mira Lev, estoy grabando ¿Ves la fecha en el costado inferior de la cámara? ¿Dice 2017 no? - el espíritu abrió al máximo los ojos, revisando una y otra vez la fecha en la cámara.

-Debe ser un error ¿Eres de un programa de entretenimiento? ¿Es esto una cámara indiscreta? - el espectro se tocaba la cabeza, atónito por esas revelaciones.

-Lev, trata de tocar a Hinata - propuso Kenma, el fantasma lo miró, asustado por la situación; lentamente acercó sus dedos al rostro del pelirrojo, con temor a descubrir algo que no quería saber. Se quedó pasmado cuando sus dedos atravesaron la cara de Shouyou en vez de posarse sobre una mejilla; empezó a retroceder, anonadado, agitado y confundido.

-No… no puede ser… ¿Es broma verdad? ¿O estoy soñando? No puede ser real… - repetía Lev, retrocediendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cálmate por favor, nosotros podemos ayudarte - trató de calmarlo Kenma, pero Lev seguía en negación.

-No puede ser… no puedo estar muerto, tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer, no puedo simplemente… - susurraba Lev, temeroso y con la voz afligida, Kenma caminaba suavemente hacia él mientras Hinata grababa todo.

-Tranquilízate, sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero no debes entrar en pánico - decía Kenma con una voz preocupada pero suave.

-No es posible ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Recuerdo que estaba aquí buscando a un gato que me hiciera compañía, porque tenía miedo... - Lev se quedó callado, levantando la cabeza y mirando el horizonte - ¿De qué tenía miedo?...  - se preguntó Lev sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido el día de su muerte; todos se quedaron en un silencio expectante, hasta que un sonido algo lejano los hizo estar alerta, un “tc” “tc” “tc” “tc” que sonaba en algunos metales y vías; Lev abrió gradualmente los ojos hasta el máximo punto, temblando y con los pies quietos por el terror; Hinata se veía de una forma similar, solo que podía moverse a diferencia de Lev.

-El Teke Teke - susurró Shouyou al oír ese ruido tan particular, Kenma rápidamente levantó la mirada, distinguiendo a varios metros una silueta de aura negra con brillo morado, era una mujer partida a la mitad, que al no tener piernas se movilizaba con sus brazos.

-Shouyou… toma mi mano - dijo Kenma extendiendo su palma, la cual Hinata tomó sin dudar; Kenma extendió también su otra mano hacia el fantasma - Lev, sé que no podrás sostenerla, pero por favor, no te separes de mi mano - el espíritu titubeó, inseguro y muy asustado, pero al ver los ojos de Kenma, tan confiados y serios, aceptó tocar el aura de su mano y ser guiado.

-Pase lo que pase, no debemos correr - agregó Hinata, que conocía las diferentes variantes de la leyenda del Teke Teke, una de ellas decía que no debían correr, porque si lo hacían, el Teke Teke los vería como objetivos a los cuales seguir y asesinar.

Kenma los condujo entre los trenes, caminaban casi sin respirar por la tensión, porque el sonido de “tc” se reproducía sin parar una y otra vez, como si el Teke Teke siguiera avanzando, analizando si debía perseguirlos o no; el pulso de Hinata era muy rápido, Kenma lo sentía mientras tomaba su mano, sudando frio y respirando con dificultad gracias al gran miedo que todos sentían, caminando lentamente con el ruido de las “pisadas” del monstruo alterando su psique. Hinata susurraba para sí mismo “no corras… no corras…”, con el objetivo de dominar su pánico y no actuar por instinto y correr hacia una muerte segura.

El rostro de Lev se veía perturbado, hiperventilaba y gimoteaba extremadamente asustado, como si su inconsciente lo hiciera sentir la familiar sensación de ese monstruo atras de él; pronunciaba en voz baja palabras  como “tengo miedo”, “vámonos de aquí”, “tenemos que huir”, “ya está muy cerca”, “corramos ya”. Kenma le habló con un volumen normal para captar su atención, pidiéndole que confiara en él, que no corriera, porque él lo sacaría de ahí solo si se mantenían calmados.

Tuvieron que doblar en algunos vagones, caminando con las piernas tensas, escuchando el “tc” “tc” a lo lejos, un poco más a la distancia que hacía algunos momentos; Hinata seguía con su cámara en la mano, grabando el oscuro cementerio de trenes y los ruidos del Teke Teke, el corazón le saltaba a mil por hora, si salía vivo de ahí, tendría un material excelente para subirlo a la internet. Tomaron algo de aire al llegar hasta la moto, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido extraño, sin embargo no se relajaron, y se subieron al vehículo para arrancar a toda velocidad, metiéndose al camino antes de que el espíritu onryou que era el Teke Teke se diera cuenta; Shouyou se apegó muchísimo a Kenma, sabiendo que Lev querría subir con ellos a la motocicleta, para salir de su zona de muerte que lo mantenía en un eterno bucle, repitiendo su última acción antes de morir una y otra vez.

*****

Un joven dormía en el sillón de su departamento, con las manos unidas, apoyando su cabeza en ellas y descansando de costado como un bebé, era de noche, pero él había empezado su siesta a las 4 de la tarde, el día frio era perfecto para holgazanear en su propio hogar, vestido con su traje negro de trabajo, que era tan esporádico que pocas veces recibía encargos, por ello su flojera era fomentada. Lo despertó la insistente vibración de su celular, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y que sus muebles solo estaban siendo iluminados por las luces de la calle; revisó la pantalla de su celular al desbloquearlo, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, al revisar el registro, vio que todas eran del contacto “Kindaichi”, cosa que no le extrañaba; también revisó un mensaje que su compañero había enviado luego de rendirse con las llamadas, el texto decía “baja cuando despiertes, te estaré esperando abajo”.

El joven se levantó lentamente y se estiró antes de arreglar su arrugada ropa, para luego salir de su departamento y cerrarlo con llave; tomó el ascensor a pesar de vivir en un tercer piso del cual podía bajar por las escaleras, no estaba muy animado para moverse mucho. Frente al edificio lo esperaba su compañero Kindaichi, estaba dentro de un automóvil gris, golpeando el volante con sus dedos por su impaciencia; se volteó un poco molesto cuando su amigo se metió al vehículo.

-¿Cuantas llamadas hacen falta para despertarte Kunimi? - preguntó Kindaichi mirando seriamente a su estoico compañero.

-Las que pongan a prueba tu paciencia - respondió acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, Kindaichi suspiró y encendió el motor, metiéndose a las calles - ¿En dónde será la reunión?

-Oikawa la fijó en un Love Hotel.

-¿Es en serio? Que bochornosa ubicación, hubiera sido mejor que nos invitara a su casa.

-Debe estar muy paranoico ¿Creerá que está en una película de misterio? 

-Tal vez, aunque lo haces sonar como un exagerado.

-¿Y no lo es? - pronunció Kindaichi mientras Kunimi se acomodaba con la cabeza más abajo en el espaldar de la silla del copiloto, de brazos cruzados.

-Los anteriores investigadores murieron… - dijo Kunimi, pensativo.

-Quizá fueron descuidados, no te preocupes - Kunimi lo escuchaba cerrando los ojos, el suave ruido del motor del auto le daba sueño - nosotros hemos estado en situaciones así antes, no debería ser un problema… ¿Kunimi? - miró de reojo a su compañero por notarlo tan callado, lo encontró durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto - maldición, eres un holgazán.

Kindaichi condujo su automóvil hasta el barrio de Ikebukuro, uno de los más iluminados de Tokio, creyó que esa cantidad de luces despertarían a Kunimi, pero ese no fue el caso; se estacionó en el Love Hotel, quedándose mirando el edificio desde su asiento por algunos minutos, esperando que Kunimi despertara voluntariamente. Suspiró desganado después de pasado el tiempo que había establecido para esperar nuevamente a que su compañero despertara, al principio le tocó el hombro, pero eso no daba resultado, también decía su nombre sin gritar para no sacarlo abruptamente del sueño, mas nada servía.

Le picó la mejilla con un dedo en dos ocasiones, su rostro era suave, le daban ganas de apretarle las mejillas y juguetear con sus facciones; Kindaichi observaba detenidamente a Kunimi, lo enfadaba su pereza, pero nada podía hacer, aun con ese gran defecto, no le nacía ser más estricto y agresivo con su compañero. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la cara de Kunimi, acomodando sus mechones sueltos de cabello detrás de su oreja, le resultaba tan lindo cuando dormía, como un ángel; Kindaichi se dejó llevar por el impulso incesante de acercar sus labios a los de su compañero, probarlos mientras aún tenía tiempo, acariciarlos mientras tuviera la oportunidad de no ser descubierto.

Estando a milímetros de Kunimi, una pequeña lamida en sus labios lo detuvo antes de besarlo, como la lengua de un gatito, algo bastante diminuto que aun así tuvo el poder de paralizarlo; la lamida que Kunimi le había dado lo dejó atónito y sin la capacidad de reaccionar, ni siquiera notó que el perezoso de su compañero se levantó riendo en voz baja, saliendo del auto mientras él se quedaba parado como un tonto. Reaccionó después de unos segundos y bajó del auto, tosiendo para disimular y caminando a un lado de Kunimi, metiéndose a la recepción del lugar, explicando que había una reserva para 6 personas en el cuarto número 5, de esa forma los dejaron pasar.

Al llegar al cuarto, dos hombres más altos que ellos los recibieron, estaban en ropa interior, uno tenía el cabello marrón claro, el otro negro; los miraban sonrientes, invitándolos a pasar con una voz profunda y provocativa; Kunimi y Kindaichi dieron un paso atrás, creyendo que se habían equivocado de habitación. La voz de Oikawa regañando a esos dos hombres les dio tranquilidad, todo se trataba de una broma de esos dos amigos del abogado, por lo que los investigadores tuvieron más confianza para entrar en la habitación. Había alguien más además de Oikawa, un guapo joven de platinado peinado, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la cama, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, incómodo y algo irritado por esa clase de ocurrencias en un ambiente serio.

-¿No ven la hora caballeros? - dijo Oikawa dirigiéndole la palabra a los detectives.

-Tuvimos un pequeño retraso por el tráfico - mintió Kindaichi para no culpar a su compañero.

-¿Quiénes son ellos tres? - preguntó Kunimi, mirando a los dos bromistas y al jovencito del sillón.

-Mis dos amigos del bufete, Matsukawa Issei y Hanamaki Takahiro - respondió Oikawa señalando a los hombres en ropa interior, que se habían acomodado boca abajo sobre la cama, modelando sus bien definidos glúteos cubiertos por boxers - y un colado con mucho cerebro, el periodista Yahaba Shigeru.

-¿Se puede saber porque están aquí? Creímos que mientras más discreción tuvieramos todo resultaría mejor - se quejó Kindaichi.

-Bueno, Yahaba les adelantó un poco de trabajo, así que parece bastante útil - respondió Oikawa - Y Matsun y Maki… ellos pagaron el cuarto.

-Están en nuestro nido de amor - dijo Matsukawa acariciando la cintura de Hanamaki, Yahaba y Kunimi miraron hacia otro lado, abochornados.

-Como sea ¿Qué tenemos hasta el momento? - pronunció Kunimi para desviar su atención de los dos amigos de Oikawa.

-Una carpeta con entrevistados de nombres Koganegawa Kanji, Takehito Sasaya y Reon Ohira, una con algunos datos de Yaku, y una tonta carpeta de esoterismo - enumeró Oikawa, Yahaba levantó la cabeza al oír la palabra “esoterismo”.

-Bien, tres nombres es algo al menos - dijo Kindaichi escribiendo los nombres en su celular.

-Con ellos podríamos encontrar a ese tal “perro loco”, es lo más cercano a un “testigo” - agregó Hanamaki estirándose boca arriba en la cama.

-Lo que no me queda claro es que esconde ese “perro loco” ¿Por qué un periodista buscaría a un tipo tan peligroso? ¿De qué era el reportaje de Yaku? - Matsukawa hizo dos preguntas simultáneas, que tenían la misma respuesta.

-Nadie sabe, esos archivos están desaparecidos - respondió Oikawa, Kunimi estaba callado, reflexionando sobre toda la información de esa charla - pero tal vez Yahaba podría ayudarnos con eso ¿No?

-Ciertamente, tal vez encontré la clave para saber de qué iba ese reportaje - habló al fin el editor, acomodándose distinguidamente en el asiento - hoy por la tarde, Oikawa san se presentó a mi oficina, preguntando sobre el historial de trabajadores de la editorial, lo revisamos juntos y nos dimos cuenta de que solo hay información de hace 9 años, cuando la editorial se fundó hace 12 años.

-Eso es muy raro - comentó en voz baja Matsukawa.

-Oikawa san quería saber sobre los trabajadores que alguna vez fueron compañeros de Yaku, pero resulta que hace 10 años hubo un despido masivo de empleados, y solo están los contratos de la gente que comenzó a trabajar en la editorial hace 9 años, por ende, gente que no conocía a Yaku - continuó explicando Yahaba.

-Eso ya no es raro, más bien es obvio que hay algo sospechoso - dijo Matsun con una mano sosteniendo su quijada.

-Pero aun así, cuando Oikawa san se fue, busqué a los tres empleados con más trayectoria en la editorial a partir de 9 años, los que en ningún momento fueron despedidos; dos de ellos me respondieron que no conocían a nadie que haya trabajado anteriormente en la empresa, así que, al finalizar el día, me acerqué a la última opción, una recepcionista llamada Tanaka Saeko - el editor continuaba explicando, acercándose cada vez más al punto clave - hablé con ella durante un rato, y me dijo que hace 10 años ella estaba haciendo la práctica profesional sin contrato dentro de la editorial - Kunimi y Kindaichi lo miraron iluminados, llegando a entender a donde quería llegar - ella me dio dos nombres: Rintarou Numajiri y Shouhei Fukunaga.

-Y… ¿De qué sirven esos dos nombres? - preguntó Maki rascándose la cabeza.

-No sabemos que estaba averiguando Yaku por falta de información - dijo Kunimi dirigiéndose a Hanamaki.

-Y si no sabemos nada, probablemente los antiguos compañeros de Yaku podrían darnos alguna pista - agregó Oikawa.

-Algo que él haya comentado, o incluso podrían darnos más nombres de personas que hayan sido más cercanas a él dentro de la editorial - pronunció Kindaichi emocionado.

-Y ubicarlos actualmente es muy fácil gracias a los perfiles de trabajo que existen en internet, como LinkedIn - comentó Yahaba sonriendo - puedo entrevistarme con ellos y descubrir que estaba investigando Yaku, y en que afectaba eso a Ushijima san.

-¿Ushijima san? ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Matsukawa.

-Es el dueño y fundador de la editorial, claramente algo tiene que ocultar, considerando las extrañas decisiones y la evidente corrupción en la desaparición de Yaku, no creo que sus manos estén limpias. De hecho… - Yahaba se quedó pensativo por un momento, así que Oikawa decidió completar su frase.

-De hecho, es el más sospechoso de todos y el potencial culpable.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a Kyoutani, tú te encargarás de entrevistarte con los compañeros de Yaku - organizó Kunimi dirigiéndole la palabra a Yahaba.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? - dijo Hanamaki con entusiasmo, esperando un rol.

-Aporte monetario - le respondió Oikawa burlándose.

-Hablando en serio, nuestro trabajo y el de Oikawa iniciará solo una vez se arreste a un imputado - aclaró Matsukawa.

-Uno o varios - le corrigió Oikawa.

-Lo cual no quiere decir que no estemos a su disposición para lo que necesiten - se ofreció amigablemente Maki.

-Bien, como ya está decidido - Matsun palpó las sabanas, invitándolos a sentarse - ¿Nos acompañan a la cama? - Oikawa, Yahaba, Kunimi y Kindaichi se quedaron completamente callados, coordinándose para responder al unísono.

-No.

*****

Kenma condujo a toda velocidad por las carreteras, Hinata se ponía tenso cada vez que su chico pasaba de esa forma entre camiones de carga, pero entendía que lo hacía para asegurarse de que el Teke Teke no pudiera seguirles la pista; obviamente no los estaba siguiendo, mas era mejor prevenir. Llegaron hasta el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Shouyou, Kenma estacionó su moto en el estacionamiento que a ambos les traía un mal recuerdo, de cualquier forma era mejor dejarla ahí que afuera en la calle. Lev se quedó junto a la moto, mirando sus pies con melancolía, reflexionando sobre lo que había descubierto esa misma noche; por su parte Hinata y Kenma subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso del departamento del pelirrojo, quedándose ambos en silencio frente a la puerta antes de que Hinata pensara abrirla; no querían despedirse, no de forma poco memorable.

-¿Estás bien Shouyou? - le preguntó Kenma acariciando suavemente su mejilla, los ojos de Hinata brillaron observando al médium, al fin tenían un tiempo a solas.

-Sí, estoy bien, me encantó ir a ese cementerio de trenes, fue muy emocionante - le aseguró Shouyou, tomando las manos de Kenma tímidamente - gracias por llevarme ahí, Kenma.

-Sabía que te gustaría, pero… tuve miedo de que te pasara algo - admitió el médium, para después besar la frente del pelirrojo - la próxima vez, yo mismo investigaré el lugar antes de llevarte a él.

-Kenma… sabes que me gusta el peligro - Shouyou acarició las manos de Kenma con sus dedos, estaba muy sonrojado por esa tierna cercanía entre ambos - me volviste a salvar…

-Sin tu consejo, ninguno de los dos hubiera salido de ahí, esta vez el crédito es para ti - Kenma le sonrió, pero Hinata no creyó en sus palabras, él se sentía muy seguro estando junto al médium, no se sentía como un héroe ni nada por el estilo.

-Oye Kenma, cuando me presentaste ante ese fantasma… dijiste algo que llamó mucho mi atención - confesó Hinata mirando hacia abajo para no avergonzarse, Kenma esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa, entendiendo a que se refería.

-”Él es mi novio, Hinata Shouyou” - el médium repitió sus palabras, haciendo que Hinata respirara profundamente, emanando calor de su rojo rostro.

-Soy tu novio… - susurró Shouyou con las manos temblorosas, Kenma las soltó, colocando un brazo atrás de la cintura del pelirrojo, y otra detrás de sus anaranjados y sedosos cabellos, acercándolo delicadamente hacia él.

-Somos novios - confirmó Kenma, con su cara rozando la de Hinata, sintiendo su intenso y agradable calor corporal.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, esperando que su pareja tomara la iniciativa, estaba muy nervioso y ruborizado, no tenía nada de experiencia, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por él, recibir el tipo de beso que quisiera darle, uno pequeño y rápido, una simple unión de labios, un beso profundo, o uno desesperado y fogoso. Lo primero que sintió fueron los labios de Kenma posándose lentamente sobre los suyos, en ese momento dejó de agitarse innecesariamente, solo respiró y contuvo momentáneamente la respiración; después ambos abrieron sus bocas, dejándolas encajarse, ya no había nervios ni inseguridad, todo avanzaba de forma natural.

Kenma metió su lengua durante el beso, Shouyou no sabía cómo seguirle el juego, sin embargo, no importaba la inexperiencia cuando ambos tenían una sensación similar a flotar entre suaves nubes. El médium acarició dulcemente el interior de la boca de Hinata con su lengua, no era algo raro o asqueroso, se sentía suave, romántico, perfecto como el momento del tan esperado primer beso del pelirrojo; ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron con lentitud, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados, abrazándose estrechamente, unidos y con los corazones agitados de amor.

-¿Lo hice bien?... - preguntó Hinata en voz baja, Kenma acarició su cabecita pelirroja, respirando en paz después de esa ajetreada noche.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Shouyou…

-Kenma… yo… - susurró Hinata titubeando, el médium no se movía, estar juntos de ese modo era demasiado agradable como para separarse - quiero más besos…

-Está bien, te daré más besos, novio… - dijo Kenma antes de besar nuevamente los dulces labios de su pareja, volviendo a acariciar su lengua de forma dulce y placentera.

-Kenma…dame otro… - pidió Hinata al separar sus bocas, Kenma inmediatamente cumplió su deseo, besándolo de forma tan profunda que sin querer lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros; la espalda de Shouyou topó con la pared, pero los brazos de Kenma no lo soltaron, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos por siempre.

-Shouyou… - Kenma sostuvo el rostro de Hinata sin apretarlo, usando sus dos manos mientras intercalaba una  o dos palabras con cada beso que le daba - me gustas… me gustas… tanto…

-Kenma… - Hinata también solo podía pronunciar dos palabras entre cada rápido y satisfactorio beso, su corazón desbocado le producía una increíble sensación de calor - ya es… tarde… deberíamos… - en ese momento, Kenma soltó las mejillas de su novio y detuvo sus besos, calmándose un poco.

-Tienes razón, ya podremos besarnos más mañana - pronunció el médium, pero no pasó ni un segundo antes de que volviera a darle un beso al pelirrojo.

-Si… debemos despedirnos ahora…

-Buenas noches, duerme bien Shouyou - dijo Kenma besando suavemente sus labios.

-Buenas noches, descansa… cariño - Shouyou le devolvió el beso antes de voltearse para abrir la puerta, Kenma caminó unos cuantos metros mientras su chico abría lentamente su hogar; ambos voltearon a mirarse, por unos segundos se quedaron viendo sus caras, hasta que Kenma corrió de vuelta hacia su hermoso chico, dándole el último beso de esa noche antes de que Hinata se metiera definitivamente a su casa.

El médium observó a Shouyou hasta que cerró suavemente la puerta, respiró agitadamente al verse solo, estaba feliz, más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida; tan contento estaba que comenzó a correr por el pasillo, girando y saltando en celebración por su exitosa cita con su novio, que adorable le parecía Hinata, que increíbles le resultaban sus virginales labios, que dulces le parecían sus inexpertos besos, todo era magia pura que lo hacía estar repleto de júbilo. Estaba saltando y corriendo sin preocuparse por nadie más, después de todo, esos pasillos estaban vacíos; o eso creía, pues mientras celebraba miró de reojo una silueta, que lo hizo detenerse abruptamente con mucha vergüenza; era Lev, que los siguió al no saber qué hacer estando solo en el estacionamiento.

-Te ves feliz… - comentó el fantasma rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto… - Kenma había palidecido por haber sido descubierto en ese bochornoso momento.

-No te preocupes, es normal cuando estás enamorado.

-Creí que estarías abajo - dijo Kenma, un poco molesto después de su vergüenza.

-Lo siento, es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que estoy… - Lev miró hacia abajo, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sé que debe ser difícil de aceptar… Podría ayudarte a cruzar al otro lado - el médium ofreció su ayuda para tranquilizar a Lev.

-Pero… no quiero irme aun, tengo cosas que hacer todavía - le respondió Lev con aflicción.

-¿Qué cosas debes hacer?

-Esto… es muy gracioso pero… no recuerdo que debía hacer.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas?

-No, sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero, ya se me olvidó - pronunció el espíritu riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde vivías?

-Uhmm… tampoco recuerdo eso…

-Tienes que recordar algo, si no solucionas lo que dejaste inconcluso, no podrás cruzar al otro lado.

-Yo solo recuerdo… que estaba en ese cementerio de trenes, escuché a esa cosa y no le quise dar importancia, vi un gatito y lo perseguí para que me hiciera compañía, pero… ese monstruo comenzó a correr hacia mí - Lev tocaba su cabeza, haciendo memoria del doloroso último momento de su vida.

-He leído algo sobre el Teke Teke, algunas variantes de la leyenda dicen que si te mata, te convierte en un monstruo al igual que él.

-Pero yo no estoy convertido en ningún monstruo - Lev comentó la obviedad, entonces Kenma colocó una mano en su frente, y vio claramente que la versión de Lev era correcta, solo que cuando estaba escapando del Teke Teke, Lev cayó de espalda desde un vagón tan enterrado que formaba una loma, golpeando su cabeza en una rueda metálica con tal fuerza que todo en su mente se borró.

-Lev… ese monstruo no te mató, moriste de un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿En serio? No logro recordarlo…

-Tal vez ese golpe te hizo olvidarlo todo… Eso es problemático.

-¿Por qué te parece problemático Kenma san?

-¿Cómo descansarás en paz si no sabes ni siquiera cuál es tu asunto pendiente?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a saberlo? - Kenma suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Y también… ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? No sé dónde está la mía…

-Bien.

-¡Genial! - celebró Lev tratando de abrazar al médium, pasando de largo sin poder tocarlo - oh…

-Te olvidas hasta de que no tienes cuerpo físico.

-¿Me enseñarías a tocar cosas siendo fantasma? Quiero tomar muebles, romper platos, encender televisores, apagar luces, hacer flotar objetos, tirarle los pies a la gente, ya sabes, pasa asustarlos ¡Seria genial! 

-Lev cállate.


End file.
